El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas
by Kari Black19
Summary: Harry descubrió que se ha enamorado de Severus Snape y hará todo para conquistarlo, lo que no sabe e ira descubriendo es que Severus no le es indiferente y se siente muy atraído, también hay varias parejas que se desarrollaran a lo largo de la historia.
1. Capítulo 1: Soñando con Sevy

** El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Notas del Autor**

Titulo: El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas

Autora: Kari Black

Parejas: Harry/Severus , Remus/Lucius, Ron/Blaise

Clasificación: NC-17

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de J.K Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión y reviews XD.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico y mpreg, algunos lemons y mucho AMOR, estan advertidos. ah y también tiene contenido hetero pero solo un poco

Aclaraciones: La historia comenzara desarrollándose en el séptimo año de Harry en Howgarts, así que, Voldemort fue derrotado hace un año por Harry, Dumbledore no murió y sigue de director, todo el mundo camina en paz por el mundo mágico, Severus es de costumbre Profe de Pociones y Remus es otra vez profe de DCAO ¿Podrá Severus resistirse a los encantos de Harry y viceversa?

Resumen: Harry descubrió que se ha enamorado de Severus Snape y hará todo para conquistarlo, lo que no sabe e ira descubriendo es que Severus no le es indiferente y se siente muy atraído, también hay varias parejas que se desarrollaran a lo largo de la historia, mas adelante habrán muchos problemas que se interpondrán entre esta parejita pero ellos sabrán como salir de todo de la mano con el gran amor que llegaran a sentir el uno del otro.

………………………………………………………………………………

** El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capitulo 1: Soñando con Sevy **

-Harry, Harry, despierta ya casi es hora – dijo una castaña con un tono un tanto enojado.

-ah…mmm, no un minuto más Hermione.

-Harry apresúrate, Molly esta furiosa deberíamos haber bajado hace 15 minutos, rápido y trae a Ron contigo – dijo ella jalando las cobijas de Harry, dejando al descubierto su pijama y bajando apresuradamente a la cocina de La Madriguera.

-Que mas da, con tanto grito ya estoy despierto – dijo el oji-verde.

Se apresuró a bajar, arrastrando a Ron que traía una cara de sueño y caminaba como si las cobijas se le hubieran pegado.

-Por Merlín, Harry, Ron llegaremos tarde – gritó Molly que como era de costumbre se preocupaba para que todos llegaran a tiempo a la plataforma 9 ¾ cada 1 de septiembre. Apresuro a todos y vía traslador llegaron a la estación, que de otra forma no lo hubieran hecho a tiempo.

------------------------------------------------

Ya en la estación Molly despidió a todos y se aseguró que llegaran a salvo a las puertas del

Expreso, ya que notó a Harry un tanto distraído y cansado.

-Harry ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ron un tanto preocupado – cuando iban buscando un lugar vació.

-Si, es solo que estoy cansado, anoche no pude dormir muy bien.

-Entonces deberías descansar un rato mientras llegamos a Hogwarts – dijo la castaña.

-Si eso haré.

-Miren aquí hay espacio –dijo Ron.

-Que bien, ahora podrás dormir un poco Harry.

-Gracias Hermione, si lo intentaré.

Entraron al vagón y Harry se recostó en el asiento y de inmediato cayó dormido, lo último que vio fue a Ron y Hermione hablando animadamente mientras escogían algunos dulces del carrito de dulces.

Harry volvió a tener ese sueño, en el cual esas hermosas orbes negras lo miraban llenos de amor y pasión, el añoraba tanto con que ese sueño algún día se hiciera realidad, en ese momento al oji-verde se le dibujo una tierna sonrisa en los labios, se dio cuenta que había estado sonriendo al abrir los ojos, como no llevaba puesta las gafas no enfocó muy bien la imagen que tenia en frente pero definitivamente le pareció sospechosa, Ron estaba muy pegado a Hermione y a ella no se le veía la cara solo la cabeza del pelirrojo, y parecía que una mano estaba en su cabeza. Mientras iba estirando la mano para coger sus gafas, carraspeó un poco.

-mmrrrgg , creo que dormí mucho rato- dijo mientras se ponía los lentes.

De inmediato Ron estaba separado de Hermione y se sonrojó todo, Hermione tampoco podía esconder su sonrojo y deseo que Harry no haya podido ver nada.

-Ahhh si eso creo, dijo Ron torpemente.

-Será mejor que nos fuéramos alistando, pronto llegaremos. – dijo Hermione rápidamente, para que no se le notara el sonrojo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Luego de un rato y cuando ya estaban vestidos con sus uniformes, Ron le preguntó – Ah Harry y porque no pudiste dormir bien anoche.

Harry no quería decirle a Ron la verdad que él había estado despierto hasta tarde esos últimos días, enfrascado en su libro de pociones, es que el quería dar este año una buena impresión a su maestro y quizás así lograr acercarse a él un poco.

– Ah, es que no me fue fácil conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hice ya era de día, pero no te preocupes creo que ya me recupere con la siesta que tome -dijo con una sonrisa hacia su amigo, iba a preguntar que era lo que había visto cuando despertó, pero en ese momento llegaban a la estación, y Ron como presintiendo de lo que Harry le iba a preguntar se apresuró a hablar.

- Ehh será mejor que salgamos rápido antes de que comiencen a salir los demás, dijo arrastrando la jaula de su lechuza.

-Si vamos - dijo Harry un tanto divertido por que sabía que la campana ( **N.A:** mejor dicho la estación XD) había salvado a su amigo de su pregunta, pero ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle luego.

--------------------------------------------

Llegaron al castillo y la cena los había dejado repletos, luego de su acostumbrado discurso, Dumbledore mando a los alumnos a sus habitaciones, pero Harry no estaba seguro si iría a su dormitorio directamente, no había visto a Severus en la cena y se preguntaba que le había pasado, y como buen hijo de merodeador no se quedo con las ganas de averiguarlo.

Se despidió de Ron y Hermione que ya iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, espero unos minutos y de inmediato salto del sofá, cogió la capa de invisibilidad, su mapa y salió por el agujero del cuadro.

Asegurándose que no lo siguieran llegó a territorio enemigo, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Snape, pegó la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar algún sonido, no escuchó mucho así que decidió entrar, con el muy útil "Alohomora"

Snape estaba sentado en un banquito de espaldas a la puerta con el torso descubierto, Harry pudo ver algunas heridas y cortes en su espalda, en ese momento se las estaba tratando de curar, porque no quiso ir a la enfermería ya que las heridas no eran muy graves, nada que un buen ungüento no curara.

-Maldita sea, no me alcanzo agggg, todo lo que tengo que hacer para poder conseguir los ingredientes para las pociones - gruñó Severus.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, era cierto que Severus se veía muy bien con el torso descubierto, tenia una figura muy bien formada, a pesar de sus años, tenia todos los músculos bien puestos en su lugar, claro sin exagerar, pero se notaba que debía entrenar para mantenerse así. Debajo de su capa tubo que llevar su mano a la boca antes de que se le saliera un suspiro.

Se adelantó mas para tener una mejor visión, pero en ese momento Severus se levantaba un tanto enojado que tiró con su pierna el banquito donde estaba sentado, no se dio cuenta pero le cayó a Harry en la pierna, lo cual hizo que se retorciera de dolor.

-Eso me pasa por espiar - susurró y salió cojeando por la puerta ya que el profesor, había entrado a su habitación – _pero valió la pena_ – pensó y se fue cojeando a su torre.

Esa noche había vuelto a tener ese sueño con Severus, y la imagen que tenia de hace un rato no le ayudo para que pudiera dejar de pensar en él.

----------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente tenían Encantamientos, Pociones y DCAO. Harry ansiaba volver a ver a Remus.

-Hey Harry note que llegaste un poco tarde ayer ¿Dónde estuviste? – dijo Ron un tanto divertido.

-Ahh solo paseaba por el castillo, si para despejarme un poco – dijo Harry como que no quería hablar del tema pero recordando lo que le iba a preguntar a su amigo ayer en el tren continuó.

-Ron quería preguntarte porque ayer cuando... – no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Hermione se acercó a ellos un tanto triste.

-Pasa algo Hermione – preguntó Harry mientras alcanzaba una tostada.

Ron como no queriendo dar pie a que Harry vuelva a preguntarle nada se quedó callado.

-No, es solo, que... no importa, no me hagas caso – y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo como restándole importancia al tema.

Y sin más terminaron del desayuno pero Harry notó que Ron no le daba la cara a Hermione, mientras se dirigían a la clase de encantamientos.

--------------------------------------------

Mientras caminaba hacia la clase de pociones, Harry no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de la noche pasada, y no podía creer que bien ocultaban las túnicas esos tan bien formados atributos de su profesor.

Draco que había peleado contra el Señor Oscuro por el lado de la luz, ya no trataba a los Gryffindors tan mal, y desde el año pasado que había descubierto en el trío de oro unos buenos amigos.

-Hola Harry, que tal las vacaciones – dijo el rubio

-Bien gracias, Hermione me contó que estuviste escribiéndole durante las vacaciones.

-Ah si, he descubierto que tenemos mucho en común.

-Que bien, me alegro. – en ese momento entraba Snape al aula

-Hablamos luego Harry.

-Si esta bien. – Draco se alejó para sentarse con sus amigos Slytherin

-Bien, saquen sus calderos, las instrucciones están en la pizarra, y no creo que necesiten de mas, tienen 30 minutos – dijo seriamente Snape.

Harry miraba las instrucciones y ahora mas que nunca deseaba poder hacerlo correctamente solo para que Snape se fijara en su caldero y por una vez en la vida no regañara por hacerlo mal.

-Bien ahora sabré si las noches de desvelo valieron la pena – dijo para si mismo, comenzando a concentrarse en lo que hacia.

Mientras cortaba los ingredientes para su poción Harry daba mirabas furtivas al escritorio donde Snape estaba sentado y se preguntada como se habría hecho esas heridas de la espalda.

Luego de un rato Snape se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el aula supervisando los calderos, del caldero de Ron salían unas chistas rojas y olía a cuerno quemado, Snape solo lo miró frunciendo la nariz y no dijo nada, el caldero de Hermione esta bien la poción comenzaba a tomar su consistencia, cuando llegó al caldero de Harry, Snape se sorprendió al ver que NO estaba hecho un desastre.

-Interesante parece que el Señor Potter luego de seis años de estudios se digno a realizar bien una poción -dijo con un tono arrogante.

Harry ya no le podía responder de mala manera, no a él, no al hombre que amaba, así que solo optó por decir la verdad, si quería acercarse a él, pensó que lo mejor era no mentirle.

-He estado estudiando Señor.

-Si mmm, pues no le creo, usted nunca ha sido bueno en pociones y creo que nunca lo será.

Harry bajó la mirada ante tan desagradable respuesta.

-Si eso pensé – siseó - _pero que me pasa? de verdad estuvo estudiando, la poción le quedo bien y que condenadamente bien se ve cuando se sonroja_ – bien terminó su tiempo, dejen sus muestras y pueden irse.

Ahora estaba más frustrado que nunca como demonios iba a hacer para que Severus-odio-a-los-Gryffindors-Snape se fijara en él, si se empeñaba en ser así de arrogante y frío. Pero sabia que haría lo que sea por que esa serpiente caiga rendido a sus pies. Sabía que sentía algo muy especial y que no iba a dejarlo ir así nada más.

--------------------------------------------

Harry había deseado ver a Remus, y desde que se entero que él seria el nuevo profesor, salto de alegría, por que era el más indicado para esa tarea (**N.A:**según la mayoría de estudiantes)

Los alumnos comenzaron a llenar la sala, y el trío de oro llegaba de último, Ron y Hermione todavía callados y sin dirigirse mirada alguna, Harry que ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta, pudo ver a Remus que estaba muy triste, como si algo le faltara.

-Me alegra estar de vuelta, este año seré su profesor de DCAO y espero nos llevemos bien como años atrás – dijo el licántropo – mirando con una sonrisa a sus ya conocidos alumnos.

-Pobre profesor Lupin se ve tan mal – escucho que Seamus le comentó a Den Thomas.

-Si dicen que ha estado así desde que su prometida lo dejó.

Harry de inmediato paró la oreja, y comenzó a procesar información¿Quién era su prometida? a la única que pudo imaginar fue a Thonks pero ¿Porqué lo había dejado? si se llevaban tan bien, luego le preguntaría a Hermione, de pronto ella estaba mejor informada.

La clase transcurrió entre un poco de lectura y explicación por parte del profesor para luego pasar a la parte práctica donde (como era principio de año y no había apuro en hacer algo nuevo) estuvieron practicando hechizos Locomotores.

-------------------------------------------

El primer día de clase había sido agotador (según Harry) se dispuso a dormir pero luego de 20 minutos intentándolo, era oficial no tenia sueño, su cuerpo estaba cansado pero por su mente corrían muchas cosas, y cuando se encontraba en esas condiciones a él le resultaba muy útil un poco de música, para despejar la mente y no pensar tanto.

Así que se arrastro hasta su baúl y saco un aparato muggle de forma redonda y plana que era casi del tamaño de su mano, Hermione se lo había obsequiado dos años atrás, alegando que para ella le era muy útil cuando se quería desconectar del mundo por un momento y dejarse llevar, también le regalo algunos CD's de músicos muggles, luego de escucharlos a Harry no le gustaron mucho, aunque a Hermione si, ella la llamaba música jazz, así que el mismo poco a poco comenzó a descubrir sus gustos y encontró que le gustaba el rock mas específicamente el rock alternativo y el indie rock.

En ese momento se le antojo escuchar un poco de Keane así que colocó el CD en su lugar y presionó el botón, ese ultimo álbum de ellos le gustaba mucho (Under the iron sea) algunas canciones eran suaves y románticas y otra eran ruidosas pero no tanto lo suficiente como para cantar cada canción, se colocó los audífonos y se dejó llevar por Try again.

No se dio cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido anoche pero el Discman que se había apagado luego de tocar todo el CD estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta que se había cobijado todo, y destapándose rápidamente ya que había sudado se dio con la sorpresa que estaba terriblemente excitado, y sin mas se volvió a cubrir dando gracias a Merlín porque nadie lo haya visto.

-Maldición debí haber soñado con Severus otra vez, ahora que hago. – dijo mirando bajo sus cobijas – lo único que se le ocurrió fue una ducha fría para bajar "eso".

Luego se dio cuenta que ya todos habían bajado a desayunar, así que se apresuró a bajar.

El desayuno transcurrió sin altercado, Ron y Hermione seguían sin mirarse y Harry como para romper el hielo comentó:

-Hermy, ayer que salude a Draco me dijo que se estuvieron escribiéndose durante las vacaciones.

A Hermione le sorprendió el comentario y se sonrojó un poco – Si estuvimos escribiéndonos, él ha sido muy buen amigo y tenemos cosas en común – terminó de decir rápidamente y tomando su jugo de calabazas no dijo más.

-Que bueno me alegro que se lleven bien – dijo Harry. Ron que pretendía no escuchar comenzó a hacer molestos ruidos con la cucharita en su taza.

Hermione que decidió encararlo le dijo -Pasa algo Ronald¿Te molesta que Draco me escriba?

-Ehh no pero...

-Nada de peros, te lo dije el otro día Ron, entre nosotros no puede haber nada, somos como hermanos.

-Yo lo sé, pero pienso que no deberías fraternizar con Serpientes – dijo lo último con un tomo como de asco.

-¿Qué? tus opiniones no me importan además Draco y yo somos buenos amigos.

-Deben ser muy amigos ya que lo llamas por su nombre.

Hermione se enfureció y salió dando grandes zancadas.

Harry que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio, intercalando su mirada entre Hermione y Ron mientras discutían dijo: Ehh ¿Qué fue eso?

-Mujeres – le respondió un acongojado Ron

Ron no le había dicho ha Harry pero las escena que presencio en el tren fue por que Ron le declaro su amor a Hermione (**N.A:** si después de 6 años de interminables peleas se había decidido) y ella le había roto el corazón diciéndole que ellos eran como hermanos y que además ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Ron se sentía un poco decepcionado, celoso y se odiaba por que debió sincerarse con ella mucho antes.

AH bueno aquí acaba el primer capi siento que este muy corto, y para aclarar algunas cosas, Severus también descubrió que se había enamorado de cierto Gryffindor es por eso verán que él no es indiferente a las insinuaciones del moreno solo que su máscara de frialdad le impide que Harry vea que el siente lo mismo, ah la historia va ir al principio lenta por que quiero también enfocarme en algunas otras parejas PERO la pareja principal siempre estará ahí.

Ah se nota que a esta autora le gusta la música, - bueno voy a ir poniendo cosas así a lo largo de la historia. ES QUE ME ENCANTA LA MUSICA ññ

Espero Reviews por fiiis, es el único pago que obtengo no sean malos. Acepto maldiciones, crucios, felicitaciones, quejas, reclamos, recomendaciones, todo será bien recibido

---Kari Black---


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Protección?

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Nota de Autora**: Aquí el segundo capi y el primer lemon, así que mas vale que les guste XDDDD ¬¬

**Capítulo 2¿Protección?**

Se dirigían a la clase de Historia de la Magia ( **N.A:** la mas aburrida de todos aunque Adivinación no se quedaba atrás) Harry llegó y se sentó en su habitual asiento al fondo del salón y sabiendo que moriría de aburrimiento, sacó uno de los audífonos de su Discman que como era negro no llamaba mucho la atención entre su cabello y su túnica, puso su mano en su mejilla haciendo el ademán de tapar el cable y se dispuso a mirar al frente mientras se deleitaba con sus canciones favoritas. Como siempre el profesor se enfrasco en un aburrido relato que ahora era sobre los centauros.

La siguiente hora la tendrían libre, así que se dispusieron a ir a la sala común para avanzar algunas tareas.

-Herm puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Harry que había estado tratando de concentrarse en su tarea no había podido, porque todavía le llenaba de curiosidad saber que es lo que pasó con Remus

-Si Harry, claro.

-Yo me preguntaba si tu sabias que le paso a Remus, no se pero ayer que lo vimos no parecía estar muy bien y escuche decir que su prometida lo dejo.

-Ahh, era eso, yo pensé que ibas a preguntar acerca de la tarea, pero si de verdad quieres saberlo te contaré.

-Si, por favor.

-Bueno, Molly me comentó que Thonks y Remus se iban a casar y que se veían muy enamorados pero...

-Pero… que?

-Bueno, yo pienso que debió ser muy duro para Thonks enterarse de algo así pocos días de que se llevara a cabo su matrimonio.

-Por merlín Hermione que paso?!

-Thonks descubrió que Remus la engañaba, y no solo eso, la engañaba con un hombre.

-Pero como pudo hacer eso Remus engañarla sabiendo que se iban a casar, pero ¿Con quién la engañaba?

-Bueno no se sabe lo único que me dijo Molly es que Thonks había encontrado evidencias que era engañada con un hombre pero que no logro saber quien era, que Remus se comportaba muy extraño y que últimamente ella sospechaba que se veía con alguien mas a escondidas. Por eso decidió dejarlo antes de cometer un error.

-Que extraño yo pensé que a Remus le gustaban las mujeres.

-Si, yo también lo creí pero parece que no es así.

-Bueno solo espero que sea correspondido y que sea feliz.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Un desesperado Profesor de Pociones daba vueltas en su despacho de un lado a otro, ya parecía que le iba a hacer hueco al piso de tanto que daba vueltas.

-No, no esto no me esta pasando, debo de estar mal, como yo Severus-odio-a-los-Gryffindors-Snape, puede sentir algo por ese Gryffindor y todavía por precisamente ESE.

– _y si fuera así que? no vas a negar que te gusta ese crio_ - No, no lo niego es solo que yo no puedo sentir eso tengo un orgullo que mantener soy un Slytherin – _pero si te gusta, por lo menos pruébalo y ya luego veras que pasa_ - No, yo soy un Slytherin no puedo gustarme o si?, no se que hacer ese chiquillo me gusta pero yo soy Severus Snape siempre me he mostrado frío y no voy a sucumbir ante los encantos de un adolescente hormonal. No, debo ser fuerte de seguro ya se me pasara.

Severus se esforzaba a negárselo y no se daba cuenta que ese Gryffindor oji-verde le gustaba demasiado y que eso le traería algunos problemas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas y Harry se encontraba un tanto desesperado tenia que hacer algo, Severus estaba siendo igual de indiferente con él en clases aunque en la mayoría de las veces estaba logrando hacer bien sus pociones no logró que Severus le tomara la mas mínima atención y para colmo seguía teniendo esos sueños con él que lo hacían desearlo aun mas y una de esas visones que tuvo en una de sus visitas secretas a las mazmorras definitivamente no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño.

i b FLASH BACK /i /b

Harry fingió dormir en el sofá de la sala común, y cuando se percato que todos ya habían subido a sus habitaciones cogió su mapa, la capa y salió por el hueco del retrato.

Caminando por los pasillos, revisaba su mapa, el Señor Filch estaba un piso mas abajo con su odiosa gata, bajo rápido por las escaleras y tomó un atajo para llegar mas rápido a las mazmorras, había estado vigilando los puntos en el mapa que marcaban al Señor Filch y a su gata pero no se había percatado que Severus no estaba en la mazmorras, seguía caminando por algunos oscuros pasillos y cuando iba pasando por el corredor que daba a las cocinas entonces lo vio.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora, tal vez revisando algunos ensayos o tal vez ya se habrá dormido – susurrando esto siguió caminando con los ojos en el mapa, cuando de pronto lo vio, el pequeño punto con el nombre de SEVERUS SNAPE se estaba acercando a la vuelta del siguiente corredor.

-Oh maldición, Nox – susurró y trató de seguir andando bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas.

Severus salía de las cocinas con un trozo de pastel en la mano que comía de manera tan sensual.

Harry que se mantenía en silencio lo vio venir y se quedó parado a un lado del corredor y espero a que pasara por su lado, deseó tanto ser ese trozo de pastel, pero se dispuso a seguirlo.

Llevaban una distancia de unos dos metros y Severus seguía caminando con el ya pequeño trozo de pastel en sus manos en dirección a sus aposentos.

Harry lo seguía cautelosamente pero muy de cerca hasta que por fin llegaron, Severus abrió la puerta y él se escabullo casi pisando sus talones cuando Severus cerró la puerta él se encontraba en un rincón debajo de la capa y con el corazón que le latía a mil por hora.

-Si definitivamente debo de estar mal, para que se me haya antojado un trozo de pastel a estas horas de la noche y encima me quitó el sueño.

Harry acababa de descubrir que Severus hablaba solo.

-Creo que será mejor matar el tiempo con un poco de ejercicios.

El corazón de Harry latía aun mas que clase de ejercicios iba a hacer?, Lentamente Severus se fue desabrochando la túnica, luego la camisa, hasta que quedó en unos pantalones de pijama que le quedaban tan bien, cogió una silla y la puso en el medio de la habitación, luego fue tras su escritorio y de un cajón saco unas pequeñas pesas, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a hacer algunas flexiones de sus brazos, que hacían que sus músculos se contrajeran y se soltaran en cada movimiento.

-1… 2… 3… 4… 5 – recitaba el hombre a medida que hacia las flexiones para luego cambiar de brazo.

Esta de mas decir que en este punto Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Severus estaba ahí frente a él haciendo esos ejercicios que lo hacían ver tan pero tan sexy con esos cajones que tenia como abdominales y esos musculosos brazos, las piernas de Harry comenzaron a flaquearle y pensó que caería nada mas de ver tremenda escena y para colmo el muy condenado contaba cada vez que alzaba la pesa.

-Creo que es suficiente.

Un ya sudado Severus se levantó de la silla, dejó las pesas y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Harry que ya había tenido suficiente por una noche se escabulló por la puerta no sin antes pegar la oreja a la puerta del baño y descubrir que Severus se estaba dando un baño. Sintiendo que explotaría si lograba ver esa escena y que alguna noble parte de su cuerpo ya le empezaba a doler, salió corriendo de la mazmorra.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Hoy sábado tendrían práctica de Quidditch y él como capitán debía asistir junto a Ron que era golpeador.

Eran como las 2 de la tarde y luego de un agradable almuerzo, Harry y Ron salían del gran salón hacia el campo de Quidditch, el primer partido de la temporada contra los Slytherins ya estaba cerca y debían practicar.

-Hola Harry, oí que van a practicar, les estaré haciendo barra – dijo una muy entusiasta rubia. Mientras salía corriendo hacia el campo.

-Si gracias, Luna – alcanzó a decir Harry.

Ya en los vestuarios se cambiaron y con sus escobas en el hombro salieron al campo para empezar con un poco de calentamiento, Harry que ya estaba acostumbrado a las practicas sin publico, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de chicas en las gradas la mayoría de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que no se cansaban de mandarles sonrisitas y cuchichear entre ellas.

-Vaya tenemos publico – dijo el pelirrojo

-Así parece- y Harry dio una rápida mirada a las gradas cuando su vista se acercaba a la de los maestros casi le da un infarto, una negra silueta se podía divisar, y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al ve que se trataba de Severus.

-Oh por Merlín – y se puso todo rojo hasta las orejas.

-Vamos Harry – dijo Ron quien no notó el sonrojo de su amigo.

-Eh si - aunque estaba un poco nervioso, pensó que esta seria una grandiosa oportunidad para sacar a relucir algunos encantos.

-Bueno comenzaremos haciendo un poco de calentamiento – y de inmediato todos los del equipo se subieron a sus escobas y comenzaron a dar vueltas al campo.

-Ustedes sigan ahora los alcanzó – saco de su bolsillo una liga y amarró su rebelde cabello en una media coleta, que le hacia ver muy sexy, remangó las mangas de la camiseta, y se dispuso a volar.

Luego del calentamiento estuvieron practicando como 1 hora, Harry estaba dirigiendo a su equipo, Ginny era Guardián y lo hacia muy bien solo había dejado pasar 3 pelotas de unos 10 que le lanzaba Ron, pensó que ya seria suficiente por hoy y dio la señal para que los demás descendieran.

-Vamos ya esta bien por hoy – dijo empezando a descender, no quiso parecer obvio pero dio una rápida vuelta al campo pasando muy de cerca por la grada donde se encontraba Severus.

-Maldito mocoso, me esta provocando, pero no voy a caer en sus juegos - _pero entonces a que viniste a verlo, si no querías que te provoque_ - si lo se, es que no puedo evitarlo- _entonces no niegas que te gusta ese chico_ - no, no lo niego pero tampoco lo puedo admitir no mientras tenga una reputación que cuidar, tengo que sacarme a ese Potter de la cabeza- dijo un aturdido profesor desde las gradas, mientras tenia la vista fija en ese chico.

Harry sospechando que lo veían, bajó de su escoba lentamente, y mientras los demás se adelantaban a los vestuarios, él se dispuso a hacer sufrir un poco a cierto Slytherin y de paso hacer suspirar a algunas chicas que todavía se encontraban en las gradas.

Estaba todo sudado y pequeñas gotas caían por las puntas de sus cabellos, desató su coleta y sacudió muy lentamente su cabeza, cogió una botella de agua y comenzó a beber, sintiéndose un poco mas confiado, dejó la botella y se saco la camiseta quedando en pantalones, volvió a coger la botella y vertió su contenido desde su cabeza, el agua caía por su frente hasta sus planos y bien formados abdominales, mientras el con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza un poco tirada hacia atrás bebía un poco de agua. Vertió lo poco que quedo en la botella sobre su cabello y sacudió su cabeza, para luego pensar - _misión cumplida_ - cogió su camiseta y se dirigió a los vestuarios caminando lentamente y mostrando una sonrisa de maldad en sus labios.

Severus se había quedado con los ojos como platos ante semejante escena y despliegue de sensualidad masculina que jamás había visto que ahora si tendría que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para sacárselo de la cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar del castillo un triste profesor de Defensa vagaba por los pasillos, suspirando de rato en rato.

- _Ahh lo extraño tanto_ – pensó Remus.

-¿Me extrañas? – preguntó una voz que salía de la oscuridad del siguiente pasillo.

-¿Quién es? …Eres tu Luc…. – no terminó la frase una mano lo había tomado y lo arrastró hasta la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Yo también te extrañe – dijo el rubio mientras besaba a un sorprendido Remus.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Remus con lagrimas en los ojos dijo – Oh Lucius te extrañe tanto, no soportaba dejar de verte un día, estos días en el colegio han sido una pesadilla – cogió entre sus manos la cara del rubio y mientras decía esto recordó el porque había estado triste, lo soltó rápidamente y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Que pasa amor?, todavía sigues con eso

-Si, Lucius tampoco he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Era a mediados de Agosto, Remus se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy mas específicamente el la cama de Lucius Malfoy.

-Buenos Días amor amaneciste bien? – preguntó Lucius a un todavía somnoliento Remus.

-Si amor – y depositó un suave beso en los labios del rubio.

-Bueno yo tengo hambre, ordenaré que nos traigan el desayuno – y salió de la habitación dejando a Remus en la cama.

-Ya nos traerán el desayuno – y se acostó al lado de su amor a esperar a que un elfo trajera el desayuno.

-Lucius……yo me preguntaba si pensaste en lo que te dije el otro día.

-Amor todavía es temprano, no comencemos con eso, por favor.

-Pero Lucius, me prometiste que lo pensarías.

-Ya te dije antes que NO y no hay nada que pensar – dijo un molesto rubio

-Pero amor, yo te amo, y no puedo seguir así, viéndonos solo a escondidas o cuando tu hijo no esta en casa, yo quiero que nos casemos, yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo sin escondernos – dijo un acongojado Remus con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Remus por favor entiende, yo soy un Malfoy, también te amo pero yo tengo una reputación, no puedo salir de la noche a la mañana y decir que me quiero casar con un hombre y menos con un licántropo, esto arruinaría la impresión que todos tienen de mí y no seria bien visto en la comunidad mágica.

-No TU entiende, nosotros nos amamos, y al diablo con tu reputación y lo que digan los demás, nosotros no vamos a vivir de lo que digan los demás – dijo al borde del llanto

-Lo siento amor pero lo nuestro solo puedo ser así.

-Bien si eso quieres, entonces no puedo permitir que sigas jugando conmigo, será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver mas, yo te amo pero parece que, para ti eso no es suficiente. – él de ojos caramelo saltó de la cama se puso los pantalones y llorando a cantaros, salió de la habitación.

-Remus por favor, no te vayas, REMUS!!.

Los gritos fueron en vano, se dio cuenta que lo había perdido, y que no tendría la mínima posibilidad de recuperarlo si no cambiaba esa manera de pensar.

Remus no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado, ahora ya no lo volvería a ver, y sabía que no podría soportar eso.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

-Pero porque has venido Lucius, yo te dije que no quería volver ha verte a menos que tu…

-Lo sé amor estuve pensando en eso y he decidido lo mejor para los dos – dijo tomando su mano.

-y ¿qué es eso?

-Pues, yo no puedo vivir sin ti Remus, cada día que pasaba luego que te fuiste, no he dejado de pensar en ti, en lo mucho que nos amamos, en los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, porque seas feliz amor – dicho esto el rubio se arrodillo tomo la mano del castaño e hizo la pregunta.

-Remus ¿Te casarías conmigo? - dijo mostrándole un hermoso anillo con una M incrustada en medio la cual tenia una serpiente entrelazada.

Remus que no podía creer lo que escuchaba y sintiendo una infinita felicidad, dejando escapar lágrimas de alegría dijo: Si acepto amor... Si te amo tanto – y abrazó al rubio besándolo de la manera mas pasional posible. Cuando se separaron a falta de aire. Remus habló.

-Luc, amor, sabes que ansié tanto por este momento pero¿tu ya se lo dijiste a tu hijo?, que te casaras conmigo.

-No amor, todavía no se lo he dicho pero estoy seguro que el comprenderá, luego de la muerte de su madre el ha estado preocupado porque yo me restablezca con alguien mas y así volver a ser una familia unida como antes... y ahora no hablemos tanto que los días que no estuviste a mi lado cierta parte se sintió muy solo y yo no le pude hacer una buena compañía – dijo el rubio sonriendo pícaramente.

-Estamos ansiosos, no?

-Si amor no sabes cuanto- dijo besando su cuello.

-Mmmm, esta bien pero no creo que sea apropiado hacer lo que vamos a hacer en medio del pasillo.

-Si esta bien, vamos a tu habitación.

-Como usted diga Señor Malfoy.

Llegaron a la habitación de Remus, el rubio casi pateó la puerta de lo apurado que estaba, no lograron llegar a la cama, así que el de ojos miel se recostó en el sillón más cercano mientras que Lucius se quitaba rápidamente la túnica y la camisa.

-Tenemos prisa?

-No te burles amor, no te imaginas el daño psicológico que me causaste cuando te fuiste, yo antes no lo hacia pero me encontré masturbándome cada vez que pensaba en ti.

-Pobrecito amor¿Quieres que te cure tu mal psicológico?

-Si – y sin mas el rubio lo atrajo mas hacia si para comenzar a morder el cuello, dejar marcas por todo su piel y bajar suavemente por pecho hasta llegar a una tetilla y morderla hasta dejarla dura como una piedra, la misma suerte corrió la otra.

Sintiendo la excitación del rubio, Remus empezó a bajar suavemente el pantalón y luego el bóxer del rubio mientras gemía por las atenciones de este. Cogió ese apetecible pedazo de carne, y lo masajeo, el rubio se arqueo ante el contacto, y pensando que ya no podía soportar mas cambiaron de posición, Lucius se sentó en el sillón y Remus se apresuró a sentarse en sus piernas mientras los dos rozaban sus excitaciones, mientras este besaba la boca del rubio y exploraba esa húmeda cavidad, Lucius ya le había desaparecido toda la ropa y lo estaba preparando, se arqueo ante el contacto, gemía a mas no poder, pero logró recordar algo, el era muy precavido y no quería quedar embarazado sin antes ser planificado, no es que no quisiera tener un hijo pero era mejor que los dos estén concientes que iban a hacer un bebé.

-Luc….. -dijo en una voz ronca

-Mmmmm?, -el rubio no parecía hacerle caso y seguía en su tarea.

-LUCIUS – gritó antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué pasa? – ya estaba molesto que seria tan importante para hacerlo parar en lo que estaba haciendo

-Luc, tenemos que protegernos, yo no quiero salir embarazado no aun, no antes de que nos casemos – se apresuró a aclarar.

-Argg, esta bien, pero yo no traje uno¿tu tienes?

-Claro que si déjame que ya lo traigo – se dirigió hacia el cajón de su escritorio y sacó uno – pero yo te lo pongo -dijo con una sonrisa picarona y rascando la envoltura con sus labios.

-Mmm así cualquiera quiere estar protegido.

-Si lo sé – se apresuró a sentarse en las piernas del rubio sacó el resbaladizo objeto y uniendo sus labios con los de su pareja comenzó a introducir el círculo por el pene ya erecto.

-Ya esta amor - dijo en una voz ronca

-Y que esperas para subirte – le preguntó el rubio que ya no podía soportar mas interrupciones.

No hizo falta que se lo pida otra vez, el castaño gustoso se colocó encima se apoyo en los hombros del rubio y comenzó a cabalgar, arriba y abajo, primero lentamente hasta que se acostumbrara, luego las embestidas fueron mas rápidas y los gritos de placer inundaban el lugar. El rubio tenía las manos en sus caderas y apretaba sus nalgas de rato en rato. Remus se aferraba a ese cuerpo que lo hacia temblar de placer, besando cada rincón de su cuello para luego volver a atrapar sus labios y comenzar esa frenética danza con su lengua que luchaba por dominar.

Lucius cogió la excitación del castaño y la masajeo armonizando con las embestidas, Remus gimió más fuerte, bajo un poco la mirada y unas lágrimas cayeron.

-¿Qué pasa amor te estoy haciendo daño? – dijo un preocupado rubio mientras aminoraba la velocidad.

-No amor, no como crees, es solo que soy tan feliz – y dicho esto atrapó los labios de su rubio y eso le comunicó que podía aumentar la velocidad.

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo que tanto habían buscado, Remus se vino en las manos del rubio, y él se vino en su interior solo que no lo notó hasta que comenzó a sentir un poco húmedas las piernas del rubio.

Cayeron exhaustos en el sillón, Remus se había dormido en su pecho, él salió del castaño se deshizo de la protección y echando un hechizo de limpieza sobre los dos, se acomodó a espaldas del castaño dejándose llevar por un profundo sueño.

Uf espero que les haya gustado espero comentarios este fue mi primer Lemon, El Lemon va dedicado a Uko-chan que me contagio esta parejita tan linda.

Por fiisss REVIEWS es lo único que pido

------------Kari Black-------------


	3. Capítulo 3: Confesiones

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capitulo 3: Confesiones**

Amaneció con un hermoso sol que entraba por la ventana y se posaba en su mejilla, era un lindo domingo soleado, él había decidido ir a ver a Remus entes del desayuno para ver si podía averiguar quien era la pareja de Remus, ya que no había tenido pista de quien era.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros que estaban en un profundo sueño, se vistió rápidamente y salió para la sala común, estaba desierta como esperaba, nadie se levanta temprano un domingo, los corredores, pasillos y escaleras también estaban desiertos.

Llego a la puerta, levantó la mano para tocar, y dio dos golpes.

En la habitación de Remus, el todavía estaba tirado en el sofá con un rubio pegado a su espalda, y los dos completamente desnudos, sintió los golpes que llamaban a la puerta.

Abrió los ojos y se asustó, porque estaba desnudo y con el rubio pegado a él, luego recordó lo de anoche y se tranquilizó, entonces recordó lo que lo había despertado, se sobresaltó y se movió tan rápido que el rubio cayó del sofá, y se golpeó el trasero en el piso de piedra.

-Mierda, por que hiciste eso?

-Lo siento amor, pero creo que tocan la puerta y tú no deberías estar aquí, que tal si es Dumbledore.

-Ese viejo metiche, que tiene que hacer tocando tu puerta, un domingo por la mañana – siseo el rubio.

-No sé, pero será mejor que te escondas, yo abriré y le diré que hablaremos luego.

**Toc, toc **–volvió a tocar Harry

Harry tenia las orejas pegadas a la puerta y podía jurar que Remus no estaba solo, pero no lograba reconocer la otra voz.

-Vamos Luc, apúrate – dijo ayudando a levantarse al rubio y lo llevó tras una puerta para que se esconda y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Si ya voy un momento por favor – dijo Remus tratando de coger una túnica para cubrirse

-Si? – dijo abriendo la puerta

-Hola Remus - dijo un sonriente Gryffindor

-Ah Harry pero que haces aquí y tan temprano

-Es que quería hablarte, pero no se si es buen momento –sospechando que no lo dejaría pasar.

-Ehh…. No Harry no es un buen momento, pero que tal si hablamos más tarde -le sonrió

-Si esta bien, no te preocupes. – Harry tenía una vista de lejos del sofá y pudo ver que este estaba todo desordenado y algunas prendas estaban tiradas por el piso

-Esta bien, entones adiós –y sin mas cerró la puerta, ya que se había dado cuenta que Harry paseaba su vista por la habitación tratando de encontrar algo.

-Si adiós – dijo con la puerta en la cara -_creo que alguien la paso bien anoche_-

---------------------------------------------------

Llegó al comedor para desayunar y ya algunos alumnos habían bajado, Ron y Hermione todavía no. Se sentó en su habitual puesto en la mesa Gryffindor a esperar a sus amigos. Colocó su mano en su mejilla y comenzó a soñar con Severus, tenia toda la vista perdida en un punto en la pared de enfrente y una sonrisa totalmente boba. Soñaba en lo lindo que seria ser amado y más por ese hombre que había descubierto no era tan malo y de hecho se había enamorado de él, soñaba en los momentos que podrían compartir juntos, en lo lindo que sería tener un hijo suyo y con ese pensamiento se ruborizó, el era virgen le avergonzó la idea de perder su virginidad con él, pero luego no podía dejar de pensar como seria hacer eso que todo el mundo llama "hacer el amor" o en otras palabras tener relaciones sexuales, el nunca lo había hecho, pero no podía negar que si se había dado un poco de placer algunas veces, para que negarlo él es después de todo un adolescente hormonal deseoso de sexo, aunque le habían dicho que hacerlo era mucho mas placentero y más si es con el ser amado, y así suspiró.

-Hola Harry en que piensas?

-Ah, Hola Herm, no en nada.

-Vamos como que nada, tenías la mirada perdida y una sonrisa muy tonta – dijo divertida

-Ya te dije que en nada.

-Hola Harry, te levantaste temprano? – dijo el pelirrojo

-Hola, si no tenía sueño

Ese comentario no se lo creyeron, así que lo miraron inquisidoramente.

-Bueno ya esta bien, me levante temprano porque quería ir a hablar con Remus.

-Y eso? – preguntó la castaña

-Quería ver si Remus me podía contar con quien esta saliendo.

-Ah si oí hablar de eso, dicen que engañaba a Thonks con un hombre – dijo Ron con la boca llena de tostada

-Pero Harry, no creo que debas hablar de eso con Remus, digo eso es un asunto personal y de seguro no querrá darte explicaciones.

-Si Herm, creo que tienes razón, pero ahora que recuerdo cuando fui a verlo a su habitación juraría que él estaba acompañado y que algo había hecho anoche porque pude ver algunas marcas en su cuello, y no precisamente eran de peleas.

-Ósea que piensas que el hombre con el que esta saliendo esta aquí en Hogwarts.

-Si eso creo – y se le vino un pensamiento que no había tenido antes que tal si ese hombre era Severus?

-Bueno francamente no creo saber quien podrá ser.

En ese momento Dumbledore apareció acompañado de un elegante Lucius Malfoy, que se sentó en un asiento vació en la mesa de profesores, Remus también había llegado pero se sentó al otro extremo. Entonces habló.

-Su atención por favor –dijo el hombre de larga barba -Quisiera ceder la palabra al Señor Malfoy aquí presente que tiene un anuncio que hacerle a su hijo.

-Gracias Dumbledore, si primero quisiera comenzar diciendo las siguientes palabras, un hombre tiene derecho a ser feliz no importa como ni con quien y yo tengo la certeza que ahora si tengo la felicidad completa en mi vida, Draco, hijo yo quiero anunciar ante toda la escuela y para que el hombre que amo no tenga dudas de mis intenciones que pronto me casaré y tu serás desde entonces Draco Malfoy Lupin, -dicho esto las cuatro mesas miraron a Draco que traía una cara de asombro ya que todos mantenían las respiraciones desde el momento que Lucius dijo: "el hombre que amo"

-Muy bien gracias Lucius, creo que todos les deseamos lo mejor – dijo un divertido Dumbledore antes de comenzar a aplaudir.

Harry que se había quedado estático conteniendo la respiración igual que la mayoría, no podía creer que Lucius era ese hombre, pero se alegro de que no haya sido Severus, y todos siguieron los aplausos todavía asombrados y murmurando entre si, Remus estaba totalmente ruborizado ya que ese gesto de parte de Lucius le pareció de lo mas romántico.

-Bueno creo que ya descubrimos el misterio – dijo la castaña

-Pero que esta pasando, porque un hombre tiene que enamorarse de otro hombre – dijo un asqueado Ron

-Ron tu no comprendes todavía que para el amor no existen barreras, de edad, ni raza, ni sexo.

-Lo sé Hermione pero no entiendo como puede pasar algo así, que bueno que a mi me gustan las chicas – dijo Ron, lo que no sabia es que pronto dudaría de eso.

-Ronald, Ronald. No digas eso porque el que escupe al cielo en la cara le cae.

-Solo espero que Remus sea feliz – dijo Harry

Luego del desayuno llegó el correo, Harry no tenia quien le escriba, pero Hermione recibía todos los días el Profeta. La lechuza aterrizó delante de ella y estiró la pata, pero traía una carta a parte del periódico.

-Quien te escribe Hermy? – preguntó Harry

-Eh... No lo se casi no recibo cartas, deben ser de mis padres. –y cogiendo la carta pudo ver su nombre en un lado y en el otro un sello con una M, marca de los Malfoy, así que lo vio y se apresuró a guardarlo antes de que Harry lo note y comience a preguntarle.

-Si parece que es de tus padres - dijo el pelirrojo sarcástico ya que había visto la gran M

-No comencemos otra vez Ron - dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y Harry la detuvó.

-Hermione, espera quiero hablar contigo puedo verte en el lago dentro de un momento -susurró un nervioso Harry que no quería que Ron escuchara ya que lo que le iba a hablar a Hermione de seguro Ron no lo entendería.

-Si, claro Harry – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, gracias.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ya estaba sentada debajo de un árbol a orillas del lago esperando a Harry cuando recordó la carta que estaba en su túnica, rasgo el sello y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Hermione,_

_No soy muy bueno con estas cosas así que iré al grano, por favor quisiera verte a solas en la primera salida a Hogsmeade que va a ser la primera semana de octubre te esperare en las tres escobas a las 12, por favor no faltes._

_Draco Malfoy._

Ella suspiró y guardó la carta otra vez, luego sintió pasos venir, era Harry.

-Hola Hermy, gracias por venir, en realidad necesito hablar con alguien, si no lo hago siento que explotaré.

-Si Harry, puedes confiar en mi, de que quieres que hablemos.

No estaba seguro de querer decirle pero debía, este sentimiento lo estaba martirizando y al no ser correspondido ya se estaba sintiendo solo, y el no quería eso.

-Mmm, bueno, Herm yo no le he dicho esto a nadie y tu eres a la única que me atrevo a decirle……… yo estoy enamorado.

-Eso es genial Harry que bien, me alegro mucho por ti – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Si gracias, pero el asunto es más delicado – dijo con los ojos aguados y conteniéndose por no llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Puedes confiar en mi – dijo apretando su mano

-Bueno lo diré rápido una sola vez y luego me dirás que piensas, ah… estoy enamorado de Severus Snape, no puedo dejar de pensar en él y he estado tratando de llamar su atención, pero él parece ser indiferente a mi, y no sin antes mencionar que he descubierto que tiene un magnífico cuerpo y me atrae mucho físicamente, y creo que estallaré porque quiero tenerlo quiero que me ame, que me posea y ya no se que mas hacer para que el también me ame tanto como yo lo amo –dicho esto dejó caer algunas lágrimas y se llevó las manos al rostro y entre sollozos puedo escuchar lo que su amiga le iba a decir.

-Bueno Harry, yo estoy feliz que confíes en mi tanto como para poder hablar de eso conmigo, y me parece que si lo amas tanto debes enfrentarte y decirle lo que sientes, y así podrás saber si el siente lo mismo.

-No, no podría, que tal si me repudia por eso, quien sabe como pueda reaccionar.

-Harry, tienes que hacerlo, de otra manera no podrás saber que siente él por ti, es lo único que te ayudara, créeme es lo mejor, mira quien sabe quizás te lleves una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Hermy, no se que haría sin ti – dijo abrazándola

-Bueno Harry, para corresponder tu confianza, yo también quiero contarte algo, es sobre Draco y yo.

-Si?

-Si Harry he descubierto que somos el uno para el otro y estoy segura que estoy enamorada de él, no se lo he dicho aun, pero me invito a una cita, en el primer paseo a Hogsmeade y se lo diré, estoy tan feliz.

-Oh Hermione, eso es genial, que bueno me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Si, bueno entonces tienes todo mi apoyo y no olvides que lo mejor será que se lo digas.

-Mjm, gracias Herm – y se unieron en un tierno abrazo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Estuvo pensando mucho en las palabras de Hermione y sabia que tenia razón debía confesarle sus sentimientos a Severus, pero no soportaría que le rompieran el corazón o que le mandara una maldición cuando le confesaba sus sentimientos, así que estuvo pensando que hacer para poder averiguar sus sentimientos, primero pensó en una poción multijugos y hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Draco en 2do año, pero no se le ocurrió que Severus quiera contar sus sentimientos a alguien y la idea que transformarse ya le parecía tediosa, así que lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue la muy útil, eficiente y siempre recomendada poción de la verdad o Veritaserum.

Consiguió la poción del cuarto de menesteres y fue a las cocinas para pedirle un favor a Dobby.

-Dobby, Dobby, estas aquí?

-Señor, Harry Potter, aquí estoy que se le ofrece Señor – dijo el elfo con esa voz chillona

-Si Dobby, quiero saber si Sev… digo el Profesor Snape pide algo de tomar estos días cuando esta en su despacho.

-Oh, si Señor, el Profesor Snape últimamente pide café Señor.

-Y eso es todos los días o solo de vez en cuando?

-Si, Señor es todos los días, como a las 10 de la noche ordena que se le lleve un café, Señor.

-Que bien, Dobby, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

-Lo que sea Señor Harry Potter, Dobby no podría negarse ante una orden de usted Señor.

-Esta bien, mira quiero que en el próximo café que Sev… el Profesor Snape pida, vacíes el contenido de este frasquito – dijo mostrándole el diminuto frasquito que contenía la poción

-Si Señor, pero Dobby se pregunta porque el Señor Harry Potter quiere envenenar a su maestro.

-No seas tonto Dobby no lo voy a envenenar, es solo que……… mira no te lo puedo decir pero esto no le hará ningún daño, te lo aseguro.

-Oh esta bien Señor, yo nunca pondría en duda su palabra Señor.

-ah y una cosa más, serias tan amable se avisarme cuando el café haya llegado al escritorio de Sev……del profesor Snape.

-Si Señor, yo le avisaré Señor.

-Gracias yo estaré en mi habitación – y salió por el retrato hacia su cama a esperar a que Dobby le de la señal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentado en su cama, ya los demás se habían dormido y el ya se estaba cansando de esperar, así que se puso a escuchar algo de música, para no quedarse dormido escogió una música mas ruidosa por así decirlo, esta vez estaba escuchando el Sam's Town de "The Killers" ya estaba en mas de la mitad del álbum en la cancion "My List" cuando Dobby apareció con un Crack.

-Señor Harry Potter, el café ya esta en el escritorio del Profesor, Señor.

-Gracias Dobby – y salió corriendo se cubrió rápido con la capa, ya había visto que los pasillos estaban desiertos y se apresuró a llegar a las mazmorras, rogando porque todavía no se haya tomado el café.

Llegó a la puerta entró sigilosamente y se dio cuenta que el café todavía humeaba intacto en el escritorio, así que espero hasta que Severus lo tome, el profesor estaba revisando algunos frascos que tenia, se demoro un poco en eso, luego volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y comenzó a garabatear en algunos pergaminos, un momento después tomo la taza y bebió el contenido, de inmediato cayó en un trance que Harry reconoció al instante ya lo había visto en su 4to año. Se despojo de su capa y corrió hacia el escritorio y sin perder mas tiempo comenzó a preguntar.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Severus Snape.

-¿Sabe quien soy yo?

-Si, Harry Potter.

-¿Por qué acostumbra tomar café todos los días? –hey! el quería saber porque

-Necesito mantenerme alerta siempre y el café me funciona muy bien

-¿Tiene alguna fantasía…digamos sexual? –tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad para peguntar todo lo que quería saber.

-Si, me encantaría hacer el amor a la luz de la luna.

-¿Con quien exactamente?, con quien le gustaría cumplir esas fantasías?

-Con usted – Harry se quedó helado ante la respuesta y no dudo en volver a preguntar

-¿Con quien? Diga su nombre

-con Harry Potter.

-Le gusta Harry Potter?

-Si, me siento muy atraído a él – y Harry saltó de felicidad ¡no le era indiferente!

-Como atraído, eso quiere decir que usted esta enamorado de él?

-Atraído físicamente me parece un chico muy atractivo, y últimamente no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, no estoy enamorado no aún, es solo atracción.

-Y ¿Por qué no le da muestras de sus sentimientos?

-Porque, tengo miedo a que me rechace y soy muy orgulloso como para admitir que me gusta –Harry vio una luz en el túnel, también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él.

-Cuan lejos le gustaría llegar con él?

-Me encantaría poder quitarle su virginidad y después el tiempo dirá.

Ya estaba seguro que era correspondido en cuanto a atracción con lo demás el se encargaría de que caiga enamorado a sus pies, así que se dedicó a buscar información útil.

-¿Qué tipo de flor le gusta?

-Los jazmines

-¿Qué le gusta más el campo o la playa?

-el campo

-¿Se considera romántico?

-Cuando llego a amar puedo ser muy romántico

-Última pregunta¿Cree que soportaría ver a Harry Potter con otra persona que no sea usted en una situación amorosa?

-No creo poder soportarlo, soy muy celoso con lo que me gusta.

-Era todo lo que quería oír – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Harry se cubrió con la capa y murmuró el hechizo desmemorizante y salió de la mazmorra dejando a un confundido Severus.

**Continuará…**

Ese Harry resulto ser muy preguntón XDDD, es que el pobre esta desesperado y esta enamorado, me gusto como me quedo Dobby Siiiiiiiiii, en el siguiente capitulo Harry el cuenta todo a Hermione y Ron se entera de que Harry esta enamorado de Severus Snape¿Cómo reaccionara Ron ante esto?

Como siempre espero Reviews y gracias por seguir leyendo.

---Kari Black---


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Homofóbico?

**El Amor nace y vive en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas **

**Nota de la autora: **Hola ps si no hubiera sido por Lupita Snape no habría actualizado XDDD no xq no quiera si no xq no me acordaba q ya me tocaba actualizar x aqui jejejeje disfruten y A LEER!!!

**Capitulo 4¿Homo fóbico? **

Los últimos dos días había estado mucho mas distraído que antes y casi siempre se le podía ver mirando algún punto en el cielo embozando una sonrisa tonta, de hecho todavía no le había dicho nada a Hermione, pero no le cabía en el pellejo la felicidad que ahora sentía, Severus Snape se sentía atraído hacia él y quería cumplir sus fantasías con él, eso superaba las expectativas que tenia la noche que lo interrogó.

Se decidió a contarle a Hermione como lo había averiguado, sabia que ella entendería que él no era lo suficientemente Gryffindor como para poder soportar algún desplante, pero lo que no le emocionaba mucho es saber como reaccionaría Ron ante esto, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar era mejor que lo sepan ahora y de su propia boca.

-Hola Harry, nos llamaste –dijo la castaña que entro a la sala común acompañada de Ron.

-Si, quiero hablar con los dos.

-Oh esta bien – dijo sentándose alrededor del fuego.

-Bien, primero que todo quiero que me escuchen y primero piensen antes de comentar algo, eso va para ti Ron –Ron ya traía una cara de preocupación, de que cosa quería hablarles Harry que fuera tan importante.

-Esta bien – dijeron al unísono

-Bueno, Hermy, yo estuve pensando en lo que hablamos y en lo que me recomendaste que hiciera –Hermione pudo recordar a que se refería y se dedicó a escuchar en silencio – Y… yo no pude, yo recurrí a otros métodos para encontrar las respuestas.

-Espera un momento Harry¿de que estas hablando?

-Ron, solo quiero que me comprendas esta bien?

-Si hermano, pero ¿que pasa? me estas asustando

-Yo…… estoy enamorado de Severus Snape – dijo con voz segura.

-¿¿QUE??? – Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaba y ya se había puesto de pie.

-Ron, por favor deja que Harry termine – aconsejó la chica

-NO ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, HARRY COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESAS COSAS.

-Ronald Weasley, no tienes ningún derecho de gritarle a Harry y por favor tranquilízate que todo el colegio se va enterar –le estaba cogiendo el brazo como para impedir que haga algo malo.

-NO ESTO ES REPUGNANTE, YO NUNCA CREI QUE ESTO LE PASARIA A MI MEJOR AMIGO, YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ –y sin mas salió de la sala dejando a un Harry destrozado, que nunca pensó que Ron reaccionaría de esa forma.

-Harry, lo siento mucho, Ron es un imbécil, creo que todavía no ha madurado – dijo abrazando a su amigo que sollozaba en su hombro.

-Yo nunca pensé que el reaccionaria así, acaso es tan malo enamorarse de otro hombre – dijo mirando a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No Harry no te sientas mal, todos tenemos el derecho a ser felices y si tu encuentras la felicidad con él, eso es maravilloso y yo siempre te estaré apoyando, y no le hagas mucho caso a Ron que él ni siquiera se ha enamorado y con esto demostró que es muy inmaduro.

-Mjm, gracias Hermi

-Ahora Harry, que era lo que me querías decir antes – dijo secando sus lagrimas.

-Ah, bueno como te dije antes, yo no pude decírselo directamente lo que sentía, creo que no hubiera podido soportar el rechazo.

-Si te comprendo, entonces que hiciste?

-Yo le di Veritaserum, se lo di en un café y…… pude descubrir que si le gusto, y mucho – dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Oh Eso es de maravilla Harry, pero la verdad nunca pensé que el Profesor Snape se sintiera así, me has dejado impresionada.

-Si la verdad yo tampoco me esperaba eso, pero estoy muy feliz y ahora solo tengo que conquistarlo – dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

-Si claro, porque no creo que el sea capaz de declararte su amor así nada mas, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer Harry.

-Bueno si, y espero que me ayudes Hermy, yo no se mucho de esas cosas y mucho menos de conquistar a un hombre.

-No creo que necesites mucha ayuda, tienes todo el equipo necesario solo tienes que leer el manual - dijo mirando pícaramente el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Hermy por favor – dijo sonrojado.

-Jajajaja, bueno Harry puedes contar con mi ayuda, que yo también tengo un hombre a quien conquistar – dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla y saliendo de la sala.

Harry estaba feliz de que su amiga lo haya tomado tan bien y que este dispuesta a ayudarlo, pero por otro lado su mejor amigo y casi hermano lo había tratado como un bicho raro y sabia que ahora su amistad ya no seria la misma.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de ahí en la sala común de los Slytherin mas específicamente, un rubio contaba lo feliz que estaba a su buen amigo Blaise Zabini.

-En serio Blaise estoy tan feliz creo que ella es mi alma gemela es una mujer maravillosa.

-Quien creería que nuestro príncipe de las serpientes se enamoraría de una leona.

-Créeme yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado pero ella…… ella es magnifica... es perfecta.

-Uuyy, y dime Draco ya la probaste?

-Blaise como se te ocurre preguntar eso – dijo espantado.

-Hey, es una pregunta no tienes que responder si no quieres.

-…No, no lo he hecho, pero eso no es importante, no aun, yo estoy seguro de mi amor hacia ella y que lo haga o no, no va a cambiar mi manera de pensar –dijo un rubio muy seguro.

-Como se nota que no has probado las bondades del placer.

-Ya te dije que eso no es importante, además yo todavía soy virgen y si lo voy a hacer va a ser con la persona que amo y va a ser muy especial –dijo ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-En serio eres virgen, WOW no se como te aguantas.

-Fuerza de voluntad mi querido Blaise, y ya que hemos hablado de mi, que me dices tu¿Cómo vas de amores?

-Ah, yo todavía no se, he estado con muchas chicas y algunos chicos pero ellos solo me dieron placer nada mas, la verdad todavía no me he enamorado pero……

-Pero que?

-Bueno últimamente, he estado fijándome en cierto chico Gryffindor.

-Me pregunto quien podrá ser …… espera no me estarás hablando de Potter.

-No, no es él, aunque no niego que esta muy bien. – dijo saboreando sus labios con la lengua.

-Y si no es el ¿Quién es?

-Es su amigo, Ron.

-Blaise me sorprenden esos gustos.

-Que tiene de malo, es muy bonito, y además tiene un cuerpo de dios.

-Como sabes eso, digo las túnicas y sus ropas no dejan apreciar bien el cuerpo.

-Fácil, lo estuve espiando mientras se bañaba después de las prácticas de quidditch.

-Típico de ti querido amigo.

-Si lo sé, ahora solo quiero que sea mío jugar un poco con él y luego veremos que pasa.

-Blaise, Blaise solo espero que no te metas en problemas.

-Ya veras que caerá rendido a mis pies, no por nada soy irresistible –dijo con aire de superioridad.

---------------------------------------------------------

Al siguiente día Lucius volvió otra vez al castillo esta vez para hablar a solas con Remus y Draco.

**Toc, toc**

-Si un momento por favor – dijo el licántropo del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y sus labios fueron atrapados al instante por otros terriblemente ardientes que contenían ese sabor mentolado tan familiar.

-Hola amor te extrañe – dijo el rubio cogiendo de la cintura a su lobito.

-Lucius que sorpresa que estés aquí – pero para que viniste yo pensé que yo iría a verte.

-Si lo se amor pero, tengo que hablar contigo y con Draco, y no me pareció conveniente esperar mas, además te extraño demasiado – dijo besando sus labios, su cuello y acorralándolo en una pared.

-Esta bien amor, mandaste llamar a Draco? – logró decir en medio de besos.

-Mjm… pero de seguro… se va a demorar… unos minutos mas… – dijo el rubio dispuesto a no desperdiciar esos minutos, se dedicó a marcar a su lobito por todo el cuello a deleitarse con los gemidos, y a tocar sus partes por encima de la ropa.

-Lucius tranquilízate que Draco puede llegar en cualquier momento y ya nos estamos excitando – dijo pegado a la pared y tratando de quitarse al rubio de encima.

**Toc, toc** – tocó Draco

-Maldita sea, pero esta me la debes – dijo el de ojos plata un tanto molesto

-Lo que tu digas amor, ahora acomódate la túnica que tu hijo puede notar que estuvimos a punto de hacer a su hermanito – dijo divertido

-Si adelante – dijo el rubio

-Me mandaste a llamar padre?

-Si hijo quiero hablar con ustedes dos

Draco saludó a Remus con una sonrisa y se fue a sentar al sillón cercano.

-Ahora, hijo primero quiero expresarte mi infinita felicidad de que hayas tomado tan bien esta decisión que he tomado de volver a casarme y que nos apoyes, y quiero que sepas que nosotros también te apoyaremos en cualquier cosa – dijo el rubio cogiendo la mano de Remus.

-Gracias, padre, yo se que ahora eres feliz y eso es lo que me importa, yo te estaré apoyando y también quisiera decirte que yo también he encontrado la felicidad.

-Si? Nos encantaría saber hijo

-Bueno me he enamorado de Hermione Granger.

-Oh, eso es "inesperado" diría yo

-Vamos Luc, eso es maravilloso y creo que hacen una bonita pareja, ella es muy buena y una linda persona, me alegro por ti Draco – dijo sonriéndole a su futuro hijo.

-Gracias, eh …….no te molesta padre? – preguntó con un poco de miedo

-No hijo, solo me sorprende, pero como te dije te apoyamos.

-Gracias padre.

-Ahora quisiera comunicarles otra cosa mas, he decidido y como nos vamos a casar muy pronto quiero que Remus venga a vivir con nosotros a la mansión ya se lo comunique a Dumbledore y esta de acuerdo, que te parece Draco?

-Eso esta bien, digo si te hace feliz.

-Si así es, y tu que dices Remus?

-Gracias Luc, no me lo esperaba, pero……

-No te preocupes amor, puedes venir y seguir dando clases pero tu cama será la mía – dijo el rubio adivinando lo que le preocupaba a Remus.

-Oh gracias amor.

-Ya me puedo ir? – Draco ya estaba un poco incómodo observando y pensó que seria mejor retirarse.

-Si hijo, te esperamos este fin de semana en la mansión – dijo el rubio.

-Esta bien padre – y salió de la habitación

-Remus, sabes que vas a tener que ganarte a Draco verdad? Esta un poco indiferente.

-Si lo se, no seria fácil, si un hombre tratara de remplazar a tu madre, él la quería mucho.

-Lo sé pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ella mereció ese fin por sus acciones y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien.

-Si eso espero – dijo con un suspiro

-Mmm y ahora en que estábamos antes de que Draco llegara – dijo el rubio picarón y se dedicaron a terminar lo que habían comenzado.

------------------------------------------------------

El esperado primer partido de Quidditch había llegado, hoy jugaban Gryffindor vs. Slytherin era el primer partido de la temporada.

Harry había tenido un entrenamiento arduo con el equipo días atrás, y se pudo dar cuenta que habían mejorado, Ginny como Guardián era muy buena y Ron como golpeador bueno era mas o menos para que negarlo, en el equipo también estaba un niño de 2do año que había ingresado como golpeador, era el mas joven de todos los equipos este año, Harry en su habitual puesto de buscador.

Hoy era el partido y Harry se encontraba preocupado, no había podido hablar con Ron, mas bien Ron no le había querido dirigir la palabra, y no sabia como afectaría eso al buen desempeño del equipo después de todo él era el capitán y se sentía preocupado de poder perder el torneo este año, su último año, y como siempre él y también McGonnagal querían ese trofeo para su casa.

Ya podía escuchar los gritos de la multitud reunida en las gradas para presenciar el partido, el sonido del sombrero característico de Luna no se hizo esperar y rugió como león de verdad, todo el equipo ya estaba listo para salir.

-eh… Ginny

-Si, Harry

-Yo quisiera que ayudes a Ron, no se tal vez dándole algunas indicaciones, no creo que me haga caso.

-Oh, esta bien Harry.

-Gracias.

-Y ya sale el equipo de Slytherin, con Malfoy a la cabeza, VAMOS SLYTHERIN!!, ahora salen los Gryffindors, liderados por Harry Potter, y su nueva adquisición Tim Norton un chico de 2do año y el mas joven del equipo, veremos como la hace en su primer partido, ahora les damos la bienvenida al primer juego de la temporada, yo soy Theodore Nott y seré su comentarista durante todo el torneo, ARRIBA SLYTHERIN!!!! – dijo el moreno con voz muy sensual, robándose así el suspiro de varias jovencitas.

-Ese Theo no desaprovecha la oportunidad para captar fans – dijo Draco a Blaise que también esta en el equipo como guardián.

-Madam Hooch ingresa al campo y suelta la snitch dorada, el juego ha empezado – dijo Theo

-Vamos Blaise buena suerte – el rubio le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a buscar la snitch.

-Si gracias la necesitaré.

-Parece que el chico Tim esta muy bien entrenado ya ha hecho dos anotaciones para su equipo, pero esto me preocupa donde esta Blaise? Bueno de todas formas los buscadores de ambos equipos todavía no parecen haber divisado la snitch. Y ES EL PRIMER PUNTO PARA SLYTHERIN, GRACIAS WARRINGTON!!

Ron como golpeador lo estaba haciendo terriblemente, su compañero Tim era mucho mas eficaz, y a pesar de las indicaciones que Ginny trataba de darle este no hacia caso.

Harry volaba por el campo y podía ver Ron golpear de manera terrible, Tim sin embargo era muy útil, diviso la snitch y salió disparado tras ella, Malfoy todavía no se había acercando, él estaba muy cerca de la escurridiza pelotita, cuando escuchó al comentarista gritar.

-No¿Qué ha pasado?, parece que Blaise Zabini el guardián de Slytherin ha caído al campo producto de un golpe en la pierna, propinado por Weasley cuando intentaba meter un gol. Esto es decepcionante, creo que Madam Hooch suspenderá el partido.

Harry que había estado tan cerca de la snitch tuvo que detener su búsqueda para bajar al campo, Madam Hooch llamaba a todos a que bajen.

-Si se suspende el partido, hasta nueva fecha – gritó Theo.

-Quiero que vayan a cambiarse, el partido continuará otro día, yo llevaré a su compañero a la enfermería –comunicó Madam a los equipos. –Y usted Señor Weasley acompáñeme esto es su responsabilidad –todos salieron en medio de abucheos de la multitud y gritos de desapruebo.

Blaise se retorcía de dolor su pierna había sido golpeada con tal fuerza que el hueso peroné había sido fracturado, y la caída tampoco fue muy cómoda.

-Si Madam –Ron estaba preocupado y se sentía mal, el no tuvo intención de hacer eso.

**continuará…**

Me perdonaran pero no soy muy fan del quidditch así que no se si lo narre bien, solo quería enfocarme en el hecho principal, ya se imaginaran cual no? Siiiiiiii la parejita para Ron, es que el tiene que aprender que el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas y de quien nunca te imaginas, ahora va a sufrir muajajajajaja. Y que les parece mi parejita Remus/Lucius, son tan lindos, los que ya se desesperan con la pareja Harry/Sevy pido paciencia que ya llega. Como siempre espero sus reviews por fiiiiisssss.

**---Kari Black---**


	5. Capítulo 5: Planes para conquistar

**El Amor nace y vive en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 5: Planes para conquistar**

Del juego en donde Blaise resultó herido ya habían pasado 3 días, y no había visto mucho a Ron ya que pasaba su tiempo libre en la enfermería haciendo compañía a Blaise, además no había tenido mucho tiempo de "conquistar" a Severus pero ya no lo miraba como siempre ahora lo hacia con mas descaro y siempre embozaba una sonrisita cuando lo veía a la cara.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Harry, has visto a Ron?

-No, desde ayer que esta en la enfermería.

-Oh, si es cierto, pero tiene que venir a clase.

-Si supongo que vendrá – dijo restándole importancia.

-Todavía sigues molesto con él?

-Yo no soy el molesto es él el que me ha quitado el habla y además debería disculparse por lo que me dijo, me dolió mucho.

-Lo sé, hablaré con él.

-Silencio Señorita Granger – Snape entraba al aula, seguido por Ron que se sentó al otro lado del aula con Neville.

-Y como va tu "conquista" – preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro.

-Mas o menos pero hoy voy a ir un poco más allá – y le guiño el ojo.

-Hoy vamos a hacer una poción que les va a tomar hacer una hora y media, deben tener especial cuidado, la poción debe reposar una hora antes de que le puedan agregar los últimos ingredientes, así que esto les tomara toda la clase, esta demás decir que si se equivocan tendrán que dejar de hacer la poción ya que no tendrán el tiempo para continuarla y tendrán que hacerla la próxima clase junto con la poción que nos toca desarrollar, así que si no quieren tener trabajo extra la siguiente clase, sugiero que no se equivoquen – dicho esto Snape se sentó en su escritorio a ver quien se equivocaba primero, ya imaginaba que seria Longbottom.

Era la oportunidad perfecta que Harry estaba esperando, era toda una hora que tenia para provocar a Snape. Ya la mayoría estaba terminando su poción que ahora estaba en proceso de reposo, algunos leían sus libros otros conversaban entre susurros, y él por supuesto saco su primera carta, primero desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa, alegando a Hermione que hacia calor, luego saco de su bolsillo un chupete de dulce, y lo introdujo en su boca, comenzó a lamerlo inquisidoramente lo sacaba de su boca y lo volvió a introducir muy lentamente, luego comenzó a jugar con el cuello de su camisa, Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, pero trataba de enfocarse en el libro que leía.

Snape, había levantado la mirada en un momento y había visto lo que hacia, era muy sexy el condenado y ya se estaba comenzando a mover molesto en su asiento.

Mientras Harry sonreía triunfante, pero el chupete no duraría mucho, ya había pasado media hora en eso y Severus había tratado de no mirar a Harry pero le resultaba casi imposible.

Harry estaba ahora conversando con Hermione y le susurró.

-Herm, quiero que hagas aparecer un vaso con agua.

-Para que Harry?

-Solo hazlo luego te explico.

Hermione hizo aparecer un vaso con agua.

-Ahora bebe un poco, y sígueme la corriente – dejó el vaso muy cerca de Harry casi al filo de la mesa y estuvieron conversando.

Snape escucho que conversaban en voz baja y que de vez en cuando Harry reía, pero luego escucho un grito de parte de Harry, levantó la mirada y vio que estaba de pie y con la camisa mojada y parte del pantalón también, el vaso yacía en el piso hecho pedazos.

-Mira lo que hice, me moje todo – dijo el moreno y tan rápido que nadie se lo espero se sacó la camisa mojada.

Snape se había quedado mudo y estático ante semejante hecho, al igual que el resto de la clase estaba en silencio.

-Reparo – susurró Hermione y con un toque de la varita reconstruyo el vaso.

-Profesor podría ir a cambiarme la ropa es que esta toda mojada – dijo con la voz mas sensual que le podía salir, mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Severus.

-Ehh? Ah si claro Potter vaya – dijo Snape que todavía no salía de su estupefacción.

Salio triunfante y seguro de que había dejado a su Severus deseoso de mas.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Ron se había pasado las horas libres de estos últimos días en la enfermería, se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a Blaise y pensó que lo mejor era estar ahí para hacerle compañía, aunque él no estuviera despierto.

Ron llegó como siempre, después del almuerzo y se sentó en una silla al costado de la cama de Blaise, pero él estaba todavía dormido, Madam le había dado un sedante para que no sintiera dolor al momento que su hueso se este reconstruyendo.

-Buenas tardes Señor Weasley, veo que esta aquí otra vez. – dijo Madam Pomfrey

-Si, yo vine a ver como estaba, pero creo que ya me voy, olvide hacer algo.

-No nada de eso Señor Weasley, espere un momento que el Señor Zabini no tarda en despertar y seguro le encantaría saber que tiene visita – dijo sonriente

-Oh, si esta bien – el pelirrojo no quería saber como reaccionaría Blaise cuando lo viera, digo ellos casi nunca se habían hablado y la imponente figura de Blaise le daba un poco de miedo eso sin contar que es Slytherin.

Estuvo esperando un largo rato tanto que ya estaba cabeceando de sueño, ahí sentado en su silla.

Blaise abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un Ron con la cabeza hacia tras, ojos cerrados y boca abierta, le sorprendió que estuviera ahí, pero se alegro, ahora ya tenia la oportunidad que estaba buscando para acercársele.

-¿Hola? – Blaise trató de despertar a Ron.

-Eh?, ¿qué pasa? – se despertó sobresaltado.

-Hola, tu eres Ron no es cierto?

-Eh, si

-Hey gracias por venir a verme – dijo con una sonrisita.

-Oh si, disculpa por eso yo… eh no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes esas cosas pasan y en serio te agradezco que hayas venido – y dicho esto posó su mano en la de Ron

-¿Qué haces? – quitó rápidamente su mano del agarre.

-Nada

-Como que nada porque me tocas? No importa ya vi que estas bien ya me voy.

-Ron gracias por haber venido en serio es muy lindo de tu parte – dijo con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Eh si esta bien – al pelirrojo sintió una sensación de asco cuando escucho esas palabras dichas tan melosamente. Y salió de la enfermería.

Con esto Blaise se dio cuenta que conquistar a ese Gryffindor no seria fácil pero tampoco imposible.

-------------------------------------------------

Lucius que andaba otra vez por Hogwarts esta vez para ayudar a Remus a mudarse a la Mansión, se separó un momento de su lobito para visitar a su amigo.

-Lucius que alegría tenerte por aquí, supongo que estas en la misión "domesticando lobos"

-Muy gracioso, si me llevo a Remus a vivir conmigo.

-Hey, se nota que en verdad estas enamorado Lucius – dijo mientras se servia un vaso de fire-whisky

-Así es y creo que a ti no te caería de más estarlo también. ¿Que dices Severus?

-No gracias yo estoy bien así, mejor solo que mal acompañado.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Severus, debes pensar en que los años pasan y una familia es lo que te hace falta.

-Ya te dije que así estoy bien, no necesito a nadie – No quería decir lo que acababa de decir, porque en verdad quería una familia y alguien a quien amar a gritos.

-Bueno, también te vine a invitar a la mansión, sabes que eres bienvenido, así que te esperamos para tomarnos unos buenos whiskys.

-Gracias Lucius, lo tendré en cuenta.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hermione? – susurró Harry detrás de un libro.

-¿Qué? – ella estaba enfrascada en una lectura en la biblioteca.

-Quiero hablarte, ¿podemos salir? – volvió a susurrar

-Es importante?

-Si, por favor

-Ay esta bien, vamos – y salió de la biblioteca seguida de Harry

-Esta bien ¿qué quieres?

-Recuerdas que dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a conquistar a Sev?

-Si, que pasa con eso

-Bueno necesito de tu ayuda, tengo un plan pero necesito ayuda para llevarlo a cabo.

-Esta bien explícamelo y luego veremos que hacer.

Harry se la pasó explicándole el plan, y necesitaba encontrar a un voluntario así que le pidió ayuda a Hermione ya que ella tenia mas confianza con al menos una serpiente.

-Pero Harry eso es muy riesgoso, que pasara si no reacciona ante eso y se aleja de ti, además ¿quién va a ser el voluntario?

-Lo sé, pero tengo que arriesgarme, no te preocupes que el caerá, en lo que quiero que me ayudes es a encontrar a algún voluntario, no se si le podrías preguntar a Draco si tiene algún amigo dispuesto.

-¿Qué una serpiente? Harry no se, creo que Draco es la única serpiente en la que confiaría, pero de sus amigos no se.

-Por favor Hermione tienes que hacerlo, recuerda que prometiste ayudarme.

-Esta bien se lo preguntaré cuando nos veamos en Hogsmeade.

-Gracias, amiga.

-------------------------------------------------

El fin de semana había llegado, la mayoría de estudiantes estaban afuera, disfrutando de un hermoso día soleado, probablemente uno de los últimos del año, pero nadie estaba más feliz que Remus.

La habitación de Remus ya había quedado casi vacía, solo dejo su escritorio y algunas cosas que necesitaría para dar clases, las demás de sus cosas personales ya habían sido trasladadas a la mansión Malfoy.

Ahora estaba alistándose para partir a su nuevo hogar, y Lucius había llegado a recogerlo y llevarlo por Red Flu.

-Si creo que ya esta todo, solo he dejado algunas cosas necesarias – dijo Remus a su futuro esposo.

-Esta bien será mejor que nos vayamos, además tenemos que hablar ciertas cosas y preferiría hacerlo en la comodidad de nuestro hogar – diciendo esto cogió por la parte de atrás la cintura de Remus y lo sujetó para que no cayera luego del viaje.

Llegaron a la mansión, Remus ya la conocía pero en esas ocasiones había tenido que estar escondido en la habitación de Lucius o solo había ido por unos momentos por temor a que alguien lo viera.

Ahora ingresaba tomado de la mano de su futuro esposo y con una sonrisa en los labios y teniendo la certeza de que ahora ya no se tendría que esconder de nadie y que podía gritar su amor a todo el mundo.

-Gracias Luc soy tan feliz – dijo abrazando a su amado

-Lo sé, por eso tome esta decisión sabiendo que te haría feliz, ahora mas que nunca es lo que quiero………quiero que seas feliz – dicho esto depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

Las manos traviesas comenzaban a viajar por la espalda del castaño, luego se introducían por su túnica tocando piel, pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, el rubio succionaba su cuello dejando marca besando y mordiendo, posando su mano en los primeros botones de la camisa luchando por abrirlos, luego de un rato la túnica cayó al piso y la camisa estaba abierta, el castaño no hacia mas que gemir ante esas ondas eléctricas que recibía su cuerpo a causa de esas manos, él solo se dejaba hacer.

No se habían alejado mucho de la chimenea, ahí en medio de la sala Lucius le profesaba su amor por medio de caricias, besos, toques, mordidas, no importaba que estuvieran en medio de la sala y que cualquiera pudiera llegar en cualquier momento, ya no había temor de esconderse ahora podían hacerlo ahí si quisieran y era eso mismo lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Lucius movía sus caderas haciendo que sus excitaciones se tocaran y despertándolas aun mas ya había logrado deshacerse de la molesta camisa y ahora iba por el pantalón, el castaño tocaba su pecho por encima de las prendas en suaves movimientos circulares bajando por el abdomen hasta llegar a la entre pierna masajeando suavemente lo abultado del pantalón, los dos gemían ante los toques, pronto un adolorido Remus habló.

-Lucius por favor ya no puedo más.

El rubio entendió que ya le estaba haciendo mucha larga, se apresuró a bajar la cremallera del castaño dejando salir al pene ya erguido y palpitante. Masajeando lentamente besando la punta, lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba, introdujo el miembro en su boca, el otro apretaba sus labios para no dejar salir gritos de placer, aferrando su mano a la cabeza del rubio para lograr profundizar mas el toque, sintiendo que le flaqueaban las piernas, se separó un momento y se sentó en el sillón mas cercano, Lucius lo miró ahí sentado con su mano en su entre pierna masajeándola y se apresuró a reemplazar la mano por su boca, succionando y mordiendo a penas solo para que lograra sentir el toque, ante estas atenciones él se aferraba al sofá con las dos manos comenzando a mover casi instintivamente las caderas, tratando de aguantar todo el tiempo posible antes de acabar, pero no duro mucho los masajes eran mas rápidos y fuertes que se vino en la boca del rubio, con un grito ronco dejo salir su semilla, el otro no dudo en lamerlo todo limpiándolo con su lengua y saboreándolo, luego se unieron en un pasional beso, degustando ese sabor amargo que permanecía en su boca. Remus notó que su rubio todavía estaba en pantalones y no le pareció justo haber disfrutado todo él solo y notando lo abultado de su pantalón habló.

-Amor, espera quiero que tu también disfrutes – dijo guiando a su futuro esposo a la alfombra, rápidamente sacó de su túnica que yacía en el piso un pequeño frasco y se bebió el contenido. (**N/A:** Según esta autora la poción anticonceptiva debe tomarse antes del acto)

-Ahora si en que estábamos? – dijo con mirada lujuriosa

-Estamos precavidos no?

-Como siempre amor.

Apareció una suave manta y recostó al rubio encima de ella, se quitó el resto de ropa que le quedaba, y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amado, dando suaves y húmedos besos por todo su pecho hasta ir bajando por el abdomen, se topó con el pantalón y de un jalón lo quitó de su camino lo mismo hizo con los boxers, cogió el pedazo palpitante de carne dentro de su boca. El rubio se aferraba a la manta en el piso retorciéndose de placer, el castaño dejo las atenciones por un momento y ante la queja del rubio se apresuró a convocar lubricante se lo pasó a su pareja y él entendió lo que debía hacer.

Mientras su boca era devorada a besos, untó sus dedos con suficiente lubricante introdujo dos dedos de una vez en la entrada, el otro se arqueó y gimió dentro de su boca, daba movimientos circulares con sus dedos tocando de vez en cuando esa parte que causaba placer en su pareja, introdujo luego un tercer dedo y los movió ahora de adentro hacia fuera lentamente, esperando a que se acostumbrara se quedó un momento quieto, Remus ante esto en muestra de protesta se comenzó a mover indicándole que debía cambiar los dedos, éste entendió muy bien y sacando sus dedos lo tomó de las caderas guiando su miembro hacia aquel estrecho canal, esa estreches que lo volvía loco, estando ya en posición el castaño tomó el control de la situación, él siempre quería dominar, a pesar de ser pasivo, apoyo sus manos en el pecho del rubio forzándolo así a quedar tendido en el piso, luego empezó la tortura, él estaba al mando y se movía lentamente muy lentamente, pudo escuchar al rubio quejarse y tratar de moverse debajo para acelerar el ritmo, pero el le haría sufrir un poco mas.

-No, yo estoy al mando ahora – le dijo al oído

El rubio entendió y se relajo, mientras que el otro se seguía moviendo lentamente de arriba abajo, así estuvo un rato hasta que decidió que ya no aguantaría mas, y comenzó la frenética danza, los dos gemían y Remus casi saltaba encima de su rubio gritando de placer, sus manos viajaban por el ya sudado pecho del rubio y se aferraban a él, pronto sintiendo que se vendría el rubio se sentó y aferrándose al castaño dejo salir su semilla en su interior y dando un grito, hizo saber que había llegado al climax, el castaño se vino poco después, cayeron satisfechos al piso tratando de recobrar el ritmo de la respiración.

-Eso...estuvo...genial...Remus – dijo abrazándolo y recuperando el aliento.

-Por eso te he dicho que me dejes dominar – dijo besando sus labios

-Si lo haré de vez en cuando.

Se quedaron ahí en el piso hasta que el sueño los venció.

-------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde en la enfermería, Blaise dormía, pero fue despertado por su amigo Draco, que venia a visitarlo, no se habían visto desde el día del partido.

-Blaise?

-Mmmm, ah eres tú - dijo sobando sus ojos

-Si, hey no pude venir antes no tuve tiempo, pero aquí estoy ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, Madam dice que ya podré salir de aquí mañana por la tarde.

-Que bien, ¿crees que podrás jugar en el próximo partido?

-Yo creo que si... hey acabo de recordar, sabes que Ron vino a verme

-En serio?

-Si, yo creo que esta preocupado por mi - dijo con cara soñadora

-No te hagas ilusiones él esta muy cerrado en cuanto a su opción y no creo que te acepte así nada más.

-Ya veras que si lo hará, solo necesito un plan... algo que me haga acércame a él... y tu me vas a ayudar

-¿Yo? que te hace pensar que yo te voy a ayudar.

-Ay por favor Draco, eres mi amigo no? además yo te puedo dar consejos para cuando estés con Hermione.

-Ok, te ayudaré, pero no por los consejos, solo por que eres mi amigo.

-Gracias - dijo sonriente a abalanzándose para abrazarlo

-Hey ahórrate los abrazos - dijo con un ademán -Ahora ¿Cuál es tu plan?

**Continuará…**

No creen que estos dos deberían unir esfuerzos para obtener mejores resultados, digo no? XD. Próximo capi el esperado primer acercamiento Harry/Sevy jejejeje creo que demore un poquito no? Bueno pronto serán recompensados de alguna forma jejejejeje

**---Kari Black---**


	6. Capítulo 6: Sintiendo tu corazón latir

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 6: Sintiendo tu corazón latir**

-Bueno en la próxima clase de pociones voy a hacer que Snape nos de una detención, y es ahí donde me vas a ayudar.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno estaba pensando hacer estallar nuestros calderos o algo así, pero tú vas a tener que arruinar la poción de Ron sin que se de cuenta y yo haré lo mismo con la mía.

-Y entonces Snape les da una detención, y luego qué?

-Luego yo me encargo, de seguro que Snape nos dice que limpiemos calderos, entonces estaremos solos ya algo se me ocurrirá -dijo con sonrisa picarona.

-Bueno yo salvaré mi amistad con ayudarte, pero no prometo más.

-Hey! esta bien, que Granger va a salir beneficiada con mis consejos no? -terminó riendo.

-Eso espero -Los dos terminaron riendo por el comentario.

-------------------------------------------------

Era un día nublado y muy tranquilo, hoy era el primer paseo a Hogsmeade.

En la habitación de los Gryffindors, ya todos se desperezaban y buscaban sus permisos.

-Hey Ron espérame...

-Tengo hambre Dean, te espero en el comedor.

Harry se sentía terrible tenia que hacer algo, Ron no le hablaba hace como semana y media y ya no soportaba estar peleado con el que fuera su mejor amigo.

Se encontró solo en la habitación, ya todos habían bajado a desayunar, se podía escuchar a los alumnos bajar al gran salón.

**Toc, Toc** -Era Hermione quien tocaba.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido.- Si?... ¿Quién es? - preguntó

-Harry soy yo ¿Vas a venir a desayunar? vamos ya es tarde.

-Ah si ya voy, solo estaba terminando de vestirme. -De hecho todavía ni siquiera se quitaba el pijama, había estado todo el rato en su cama sentado pensando, en Ron, en Severus, en su plan en todo y se había olvidado completamente del paseo.

Pero luego recordó que Hermione le ayudaría y era hoy cuando sabría si su plan daba inicio o no, Así que rápido con toque de su varita, trato de arreglar su cama, cogió lo primero que vio en su baúl, se dio una rápida mirada al espejo, todo estaba bien lo único que parecía no quedarse en su sitio era su cabello siempre rebelde, cogió sus gafas y salió para encontrarse con Hermione.

-¿Tanto te demoraste?

-Perdón

-Bueno espero que lleguemos al desayuno a tiempo, vamos. -Y salieron corriendo por el agujero del retrato en la sala común.

Al llegar al comedor, ya todos se habían ido solo quedaban algunos alumnos que no irían al paseo.

-Merlín, ya se fueron, Harry corramos o la profesora McGonagall se ira sin nosotros, ¿tienes tu permiso?

-Ehh. -Harry rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos pero recordó que con el apuro se le había olvidado en su cama.

-Hermione lo olvide, pero tu adelántate yo iré con la capa invisible luego.

-Esta bien como quieras, nos encontramos en Honeydukes. -Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y salió corriendo.

-Demonios ahora tengo que volver a subir, pero antes paso por las cocinas para comer algo -murmuraba para él solo.

Metido en sus pensamientos iba caminando casi por instinto con la vista perdida en algún punto en el techo, volteando algunos pasillos, llego al que daba a las cocinas, tenia que bajar unos dos escalones que se encontraban en el pasillo y no los vio, se dio cuenta ya cuando su pie se torció con el mal paso y calló de cuatro patas al piso, su tobillo se había dislocado.

-Argg, mi tobillo. -trató de pararse pero no pudo, también se había rasguñado parte del brazo al caer apoyado a este.

No sospechaba que en las cocinas se encontraba el hombre por el cual perdía el sueño.

Snape terminaba de tomar su desayuno porque al igual que Harry se lo había perdido, y salió para encontrarse con ese adorable Gryffindor yaciendo en el piso cogiéndose el tobillo.

No podía imaginar como es que se había caído, que acaso tiene las gafas de adorno, pero eso no era importante, lo que le importaba era que estaba herido, y él era el único que podía hacer algo, todos se habían ido a Hogsmeade y el castillo estaba casi desierto.

-¿Potter?... ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy bien?

-No sea insolente, ahora por sus torpezas voy a tener que ayudarlo. -se le acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo Harry se quejó de dolor y se sentó en el piso.

Harry sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando sintió el toque de Severus, tenía las manos tan fuertes y se podía sentir sus músculos debajo de las túnicas, pero tan pronto el contacto se dio, desapareció tuvo que caer al piso a causa del dolor.

-Profesor me duele mucho, no creo que pueda caminar.

-Esta bien. -no supo porque lo hizo pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo y no le importaba más, sin mas lo levantó en sus brazos (**N/A**: no tenia varita la había dejado en las mazmorras pensó que no la necesitaría)

En un momento estaba sentado en el frió piso de piedra y ahora estaba en brazo de su amado, ahí sintiendo su calor, su aroma, su respiración, el palpitar de su corazón, se dio cuenta que es así como quería estar siempre... en los brazos de su amado.

-Mmmm, profesor no es necesario. -Trató de negarse con un leve sonrojo, aunque en el fondo no se negaba.

-Cállese Potter, no esta en condiciones de negarse.

Mientras Severus caminaba a través de los corredores hacia las mazmorras, Harry en sus brazos ya no se negó al contrario rodeó sus manos por los anchos hombros y pegó su cara a su pecho para sentir su respiración y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

Severus caminaba con el Gryffindor en brazos, en un momento se dio cuenta que esos brazos lo rodeaban y apoyaba su rostro a su pecho, en ese momento su corazón comenzó a correr a mil, esa situación lo hacia desearlo mas, lo hacia querer tomarlo allí mismo en medio del pasillo, su rostro tranquilo a pesar del dolor era parecido al de un ángel, su cuerpo perfecto.

Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación la abrió y entró con el oji-verde en brazos, Harry pensó para sí que algún día quisiera entrar de la misma manera, en esos brazos fuertes, al que seria su nido de amor para comenzar la luna de miel.

-Muy bien ahora voy a curarlo, solo es una torcedura de seguro se arregla con un toque de mi varita. -Depositó a Harry en el sillón y fue en busca de su varita.

-Esta bien. -Harry pensó: ¿A dónde se fue esa máscara de frialdad que siempre muestra? ahora estaba siendo amable con él.

Muy seguro de sí mismo Harry decidió no desperdiciar esta oportunidad para "conquistar"

-Primero vamos a curarle la herida del brazo, para que no se infecte.

-Esta bien. -era todo lo que podía decir, tenía tan cerca a ese hombre pero a la vez tan lejos que su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que casi lo sentía salir de su pecho.

Severus le cogió el brazo y con la varita cerró la herida, luego bajo su mirada a su tobillo y le quitó muy lentamente los zapatos intentando no hacerle daño, para luego curarlo con un toque de varita.

-Bien creo que ahora si podrá caminar solo. -Dijo mirando al Gryffindor allí echado en el sofá, y estando en esa posición se dio cuenta que si no se controlaba acabaría violándolo.

-Ehh, gracias profesor. -era hora de actuar, ahora o nunca.

Trató de pararse del sillón, sintió que su tobillo ya no le dolió al tocar el piso, pero se dejó caer a propósito.

Severus se sobresaltó y detuvo al moreno antes de que cayera al piso, rodeó sus brazos en esa delgada cintura y Harry se encontró nuevamente en sus brazos.

-¿Se encuentra bien Potter?

-Si solo que perdí el equilibrio. -estaban tan cerca, Severus todavía lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo miraba a los ojos, Harry no pudo resistir más y se vio en la necesidad de cerrar el espacio que nos separaba. Mirándolo a los ojos y viendo que no retrocedía fue avanzando lentamente, hasta depositar el ansiado beso en esos fríos pero apetecibles labios. El beso fue rápido pero pudo sentir que era correspondido y que no se negaba a ese placer.

Severus se encontró con el Gryffindor en sus brazos y sintió que se acercaba pero no retrocedió por obvias razones estaba tan desesperado por ese beso que no se negó, sintió sus tibios y dulces labios posar los suyos y correspondió suavemente al beso, luego de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente.

-¿Potter que cree que hace? ya puede caminar ahora váyase y que esto no vuelva a pasar -dijo señalando la puerta

-Pe...ro. -Harry sintió su corazón encogerse había sentido que su beso era correspondido pero ahora era rechazado.

-Váyase. -Severus tenía otra vez la máscara de frialdad y sus ojos mostraban desprecio.

Salió con el corazón destrozado pensó que iba a reaccionar de otra manera, conociendo sus sentimientos hacia él, pensó que ya no lo negaría, y que su plan ya no seria necesario pero ahora más que nunca debía comenzar con el plan, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Escuchó que la puerta era golpeada a sus espaldas y luego recordó que debía estar en Hogsmeade. Primero subió a su habitación por su capa y emprendió camino por uno de los pasajes secretos.

Vio la puerta cerrarse y al instante se volteó y pateó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance... el sofá.

-Soy un estúpido, no debí besarlo. -_pero que dices si el te beso a ti_- Si eso, no debió besarme, como se atreve. -_ por favor no vas a negar que no te gusto_- Demonios si me gusto ese beso, maldito mocoso me dejo con ganas. Pero ¿porque me habrá besado?, será que él siente los mismo que yo? Ay no... Ya estoy alucinando ese chiquillo hormonal de seguro me quiere solo para un revolcón. Nadie juega con mis sentimientos, no voy a caer en sus juegos. -_auque un revolcón no estaría mal no?_

Sacudió la cabeza para aparatar esos pensamientos, ese Gryffindor de seguro buscaba burlarse de él. Era eso lo que él pensaba, pero el moreno lo amaba como no tenia idea y se daría cuenta de la manera más cruel.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Harry? – dijo la castaña un tanto preocupada ya casi eran las 11.30 y Harry no se aparecía.

-No te preocupes de seguro ya viene, debe haberse entretenido con algo en el camino. – tranquilizó la pelirroja.

-Ay esta bien, creo que me iré adelantando a las tres escobas, si llega le puedes decir que nos encontramos aquí luego.

-Esta bien yo estaré aquí – dijo Ginny con las manos llenas de caramelos, chocolates y grageas que acababa de comprar en la tienda.

Detrás de unos estantes un pelirrojo escuchaba la conversación atentamente.

Hermione salió de Honeydukes y se encaminó hasta las tres escobas, mientras lo hacia sentía una sensación extraña como si alguien la siguiera, se detuvo pero solo volteada de vez en cuando, pero no veía a nadie así que no le tomó importancia.

-------------------------------------------------

-Ya te dije que te voy a ayudar, ahora deja de molestar!. –el rubio le gritaba a su amigo mientras caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade.

–Además ya va a ser hora de mi cita así que será mejor que me vaya.

-Hey y no olvides mis consejos!! –alcanzó a decir el moreno mientras su amigo se alejaba

Draco se alejó despidiéndose con un ademán

-------------------------------------------------

Blaise le había dicho que a las chicas no hay que presionarlas si no impresionarlas, a ellas les gusta los detalles, debes ser amable y ella es la que debe decidir si quiere dar el siguiente paso. Con esto en mente pensó que seria buena idea llevarle un regalo a Hermione. Se detuvo en una joyería y compró un lindo collar en forma de corazón, el cual hizo que le grabaran en el medio una D y una H, hizo que lo envolvieran en fino papel y con el regalo en su bolsillo se encaminó al bar, pero cuando iba llegando no le pareció que ese seria un lugar apropiado para lo que tenia en mente, así que se dedicó a esperar a su amada para llevarla a un sitio más apropiado.

Había esperado unos 15 minutos, cuando la vio llegar, llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros, un cardigan con algunas figuras geométricas en el pecho y un saco largo verde oscuro, el cabello lo llevaba suelto pero recogido en una media cola.

Draco pensó que hoy como siempre estaba muy hermosa.

-Hola –dijo Hermione cuando llegó al lado de Draco.

-Hola, estas muy hermosa –dijo cogiéndole la mejilla y sonriendo tiernamente

Hermione se ruborizó y le sonrió. –Gracias

-Bien vamos –dijo cogiéndole de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

Ella sintió esas fuertes manos se sentía segura en ellas, simplemente se dejó llevar en silencio.

Luego de un rato en silencio habló.

-Draco ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar más tranquilo. –ella se ruborizó ¿Para qué querría ir a un lugar más tranquilo?, pero no le importaba ella sabía que con Draco iría hasta el fin del mundo.

Llegaron a un claro (**N/A** Espacio sin árboles en el interior de un bosque) muy tranquilo, donde sólo se escuchaba el suave cantar de algunas aves.

-Que hermoso –señaló admirando la belleza del sitio

-Con un rápido movimiento de varita Draco apareció una manta en el suelo y una rosa, la cual escondió detrás de él.

-Una rosa para otra rosa, aunque esta rosa se marchitaría si pudiera ver tu belleza y envidiaría el brillo que irradias cuando sonríes. –dicho esto le alcanzó la flor.

-Gracias…yo quería… -no pudo terminar, Draco le puso un dedo en sus labios.

-No. Soy yo quien quiere pedirte algo. –se sentaron en la manta y de su bolsillo extrajo el costoso regalo y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-Hermione quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, te demostraré que estoy perdidamente enamorado y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. –dicho esto tomó sus manos y depositó su obsequio.

Ella se abalanzó para abrazarlo y casi llorando, lo que él interpretó como un Sí.

-¿No quieres abrir tu regalo? –le preguntó

Asintió y desenvolvió con cuidado, era un hermoso corazón con sus iniciales en medio y entrelazadas.

-Es hermoso Draco… me lo pones? –se lo alcanzó, le dio la espalda y recogió su cabello.

-Te queda muy hermoso. –ni bien terminó de hablar Hermione se le acercaba con intenciones de besarlo, su corazón latía fuerte, pero no retrocedió.

Un cálido y suave beso fue depositado en sus labios, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación.

No lejos de ahí un pelirrojo era testigo mudo de la escenita, escondido tras los árboles, y para que negarlo estaba celoso, pero ya no podía hacer nada…era demasiado tarde.

Sintiendo el suave beso Draco deseaba poder profundizar, estaba a punto de levantar la mano para coger a la chica de la cabeza y así lograr profundizar pero su mano detuvo su camino, es ese momento recordó el consejo de Blaise: "_debes ser amable y ella debe decidir si quiere dar el siguiente paso_" con la voz de Blaise en su cabeza se detuvo.

Se separaron a falta de aire y Hermione habló:

-Si Draco quiero ser tu novia… tú me gustas mucho. –dicho esto se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisita a su novio.

-Gracias Hermione eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. –y tomando las manos de su novia las beso.

-Bueno vamos a caminar quiero contarte algo. –dijo la castaña levantándose y extendiendo la mano para ayudar al rubio.

-Eh… si. –pensó que quizás hoy Hermione querría dar un paso más, así que se levantó un poco decepcionado y ya resignado tomó la mano de su chica.

-------------------------------------------------

Luego de una larga caminata Harry había llegado a Honeydukes por el pasadizo secreto que lo conecta con Hogwarts. Salió del sótano y se quitó la capa, en la tienda todavía habían algunos estudiantes deseosos de dulce. Divisó a Ginny y se acercó a preguntar por Hermione.

-Hola Ginny

-Harry! me asustaste, ¿como llegaste? quiero decir... no importa.

-Lo siento, ¿has visto a Hermione?, dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí.

-Ah si estuvo esperando pero se le hizo tarde para su cita y me dijo que te dijera que la esperes aquí.

-Oh, esta bien creo que entonces esperaré. -dijo resignado

-------------------------------------------------

-En serio te digo que estas hermosa, no te rías. -decía el rubio mientras caminaba de la mano de su novia.

-Lo siento, es que eres tan tierno. -y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso.

-Wow creo que en verdad soy muy afortunado. -decía sonriéndole y mirándola con ternura.

-Hey Draco quería hablarte sobre algo que esperaba que me ayudes.

-Si, y ¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno es sobre Harry...-Así se gastó hablándole sobre Harry, su amor por Severus, su plan y le pidió de favor que no comentara nada con nadie excepto con él que el consideraría el voluntario.

-Que dices Draco, ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudar a Harry? no se porque insistió en que fuera con una serpiente?

-Eh...si creo tener al candidato perfecto. -dijo con mirada malévola

-Que bien! vamos entonces para decírselo a Harry, debe estar en Honeydukes esperándome.

Ron escondido detrás de algunos árboles escuchó toda la conversación y se preguntó ¿Quién seria esa serpiente que haría eso y porqué, no lo admitiría pero aunque este enojado con Harry estaba preocupado por él, como se metería a esos juegos con una serpiente, así que se propuso vigilar a su amigo mientras esté con esa serpiente, quizás así podría impedir que le hicieran daño o que le forzara a algo que no quisiera hacer, con las serpientes nunca se sabe.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hola ya llegamos! -exclamó la castaña, entrando al establecimiento de la mano de su rubio.

En la tienda se encontraba un aburrido Harry que había tenido que soportar una larga conversación con Ginny, que no supo explicar porqué pero ella había estado coqueteándole y mandándole sonrisitas tontas, se sintió incómodo pero francamente no le importaba mucho lo que le decía, así que se alegro al ver a su amiga.

-Que bien!! -exclamó casi saltando de alegría.

-Bien ya que están aquí voy a ver algunas tiendas, adiós Harry. -se despidió de Harry con una sonrisita que solo el notó.

-Harry, Draco me acaba de decir que sabe de alguien que te puede ayudar.

-Eh...si. -dijo el de ojos plata.

-En serio y ¿De quién se trata? -dijo Harry de lo más emocionado, le gustaba la idea de comenzar este jueguito.

-Bueno es que mi amigo ha estado ilusionado últimamente con alguien pero la verdad no creo que le haga caso, y yo pensé que quizás con esto podría despejarse un poco y olvidar esas locas ideas que tiene.

-Pues eso me parece bien, pero me podrías decir su nombre.

-Es Blaise Zabini. -se le adelantó la castaña.

-Oh, esta bien. -Harry se sorprendió con la respuesta pensó que seria alguien como Theodore Nott, pero Blaise no estaba del todo mal, las pocas veces que lo había observado cuidadosamente había notado que era un chico un poco más alto que él, de tez oscura y se notaba que su cuerpo hacia honor al entrenamiento de quidditch.

-Bien entonces yo le contaré el plan, espero acepte.

-Esta bien, Gracias. -dijo el moreno.

-¿Porqué no vamos a mirar las tiendas? tengo que comprar algunas plumas, nos acompañas Harry?

-Sí claro, además tengo que comer algo, no desayuné.

-Mmm pero te demoraste tanto que yo pensé que habías comido algo. -preguntó la castaña con tono sospechoso.

-Ah, es que me entretuve con algo, pero vamos que tengo hambre. -habló el moreno un tanto nervioso, menos mal que su amiga no sabia de legilimancia, debía contarle la historia, pero no con Draco allí, era mejor a solas.

**Continuará…**

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron comentario, sepan que a pesar del comentario de cierta persona, no voy a dejar de publicar :D este fic es por ustedes y para ustedes, gracias por seguir leyendo, besotes.

**---Kari Black---**


	7. Celos es lo que realmente siento

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Notas del autor:** Aquí el 7mo capi espero les guste tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo jejeje en el siguiente me enfoco un poquito mas en las emociones de nuestro pelirrojo, así que el titulo es referente a él.

**Capítulo 7: Celos es lo que realmente siento**

Draco había tenido que salir de Hogwarts para ir a pasar el domingo en la mansión con sus padres, así llego el lunes. Blaise todavía no sabia nada del plan, pero él tenia su propio plan en mente.

-Hola Blaise amigo mío, tengo noticias! -dijo un sonriente Draco al ver llegar a su amigo al aula de pociones.

-Mmm, si? yo también tengo noticias.

-Si pero las mías son mas importantes.

-Ah si? entonces habla.

-Bueno, el sábado que vi a Hermione...

-No me digas picaron, ya lo hicieron?

-No Blaise por favor!, aunque ganas no me faltaron.

-Aja viste que mis consejos son muy útiles. -dijo con sonrisa de superioridad

-Bueno si me ayudaron, pero eso no es lo que te estaba diciendo...

-Buenos días. -dijo una fría voz -Ahora vamos a empezar con la clase, hoy haremos un antídoto para mordedura de doxy la cual requiere especial atención.

-Draco recuerdas el plan?, es ahora o nunca. -le susurró el moreno al rubio

-Ah esta bien. -maldijo a su padrino por haberle interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de contarle el plan de Harry.

Pasaron minutos antes de que los calderos empezaran a humear. Draco pudo ver que su padrino no despegaba los ojos de Harry.

-Bien Draco ahora es tu turno.

-Eh ¿para qué?.

-Como que ¿para qué? tienes que arruinar la poción de Ron.

-Ah si, ¿tengo que hacerlo?

-Prometiste ayudarme.

-Arg esta bien, pero como voy a hacer para que Ron no se de cuenta.

-No se inventa algo, yo que sé, recuerda quien va a salir beneficiada con mis consejos.

-Esta bien, esta bien ya voy.

-¿Harry?...

-Ah hola Draco, necesitas ayuda con tu poción?

-No, quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Si?

-Es que Blaise quiere que arruine la poción de Ron y no se si tu podrías distraer al profesor.

-Eh pero para que quiere Blaise arruinar la poción de Ron?

-Luego te explico esta bien?

-Si, esta bien lo haré.

-Gracias

Un sonriente y radiante Gryffindor se acercaba a su escritorio, y se preguntaba que estaba tramando ahora, como si ese beso que le dio no hubiera significado nada.

-Profesor?

-Si Potter que desea? -dijo Severus en tono frió y sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Draco vio que Severus no levantaba la vista para no tener que mirar a Harry, y aprovechó la oportunidad.

Se aproximó al caldero de Ron, por suerte este todavía estaba recogiendo ingredientes de la despensa, cogió algunos ingredientes que no debían ir en la poción y los puso todos de una, rápido regreso a su sitio y Blaise se dio cuenta que ya estaba hecho.

-Yo me peguntaba si también vamos a hacer doxycida durante el curso, es muy útil.

-Quizás -respondió todavía sin mirarle directamente

-Mmm esta bien gracias… ehh hace calor no cree? -dijo cogiendo el cuello de su camisa y echándose aire. -Ufff estoy sudando.

Severus no creía lo que escuchaba, el muy desgraciado Gryffindor le estaba coqueteando? claro sino que más, pero no pudo resistir en levantar la vista para encontrarse con esa imagen que perturbaría a cualquiera.

-Ah, ¿Ya termino su poción Señor Potter? -logró decir mientras se recuperaba.

-Ahy no, que tonto ya la acabo. -y salió dando énfasis en su caminar para que se fijara en su trasero.

Draco le agradeció a Harry con un sentir de su cabeza y este le sonrió, ahora solo había que esperar.

Pronto las explosiones no se hicieron esperar primero fue el caldero de Blaise que reventó ensuciando toda la mesa, luego el caldero de Ron que repentinamente estalló botando un humo negro y un olor a podrido. Pero Blaise no había planeado que el más torpe de los Gryffindor también atendía la clase, así que su caldero también estalló.

-Muy bien, creo que el noble arte de las pociones no es para ustedes, Señor Zabini, Señor Weasley y Señor Longbottom, 5 puntos menos para cada uno y detención mañana aquí a las 7 de la noche. -no podía quitar mas puntos una serpiente también estaba involucrada pero le sorprendió que fuera el caldero de Blaise Zabini el que también estallara, él era bueno en pociones. Pero para compensar los puntos que no quitó seria mejor ponerlos a todos en detención.

Los tres agacharon la cabeza en señal de vergüenza pero Blaise saltaba de alegría por sus adentros.

-Bien lo conseguí, gracias Draco. -saltaba Blaise cuando salía de la clase

-Si claro.

-Oye y que era lo que me querías decir que era importante?

-Ah si, vamos te lo diré en el gran salón.

-------------------------------------------------

Llegaron al gran salón y se encontraron con que todos tenían unos volantes color naranja con grandes letras negras que una entusiasta Pansy estaba repartiendo.

-Hey Draco, Blaise ya tienen sus volantes son para la fiesta de Halloween. -dijo la chica entregándoles los pedazos de papel el cual estaba hechizado para que unos murciélagos y calabazas se movieran por todo el papel.

-Eh Gracias Pansy, no sabíamos que estabas organizando la fiesta. -preguntó Draco.

-Si, y esta vez como la estamos organizando los alumnos de 7mo, vamos a tener baile y todos tenemos que asistir con disfraz no es genial? va a ser muy divertido.

-Ah si. -los dos se miraron como diciendo: ¿Y a esta que le dio?

-Bueno chicos no falten y espero verlos en sus mejores disfraces, ahora me voy a seguir repartiendo los volantes, adiós. -y se alejó la entusiasmada Slytherin.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa de los Slytherin y Draco habló.

-Ah si a lo que iba, el día que vi a Hermione ella me comentó que Harry necesitaba que le ayudaran con un plan que tenia para conquistar a... -lo dudo pero prefirió decirlo. -un profesor

Blaise que tomaba jugo de calabaza se atragantó de solo escuchar.

-¿QUÉ? que dices como que para conquistar a un profesor?

-Si Blaise, Harry esta enamorado de Severus Snape.

Blaise se volvió a atragantar. –¿Qué'? ¿Severus Snape?. -gritó

-Shhh, se supone que nadie se debe enterar.

-Ah lo siento, pero me dejaste shockeado no creí que el salvador del mundo mágico pudiera tener esos gustos.

-Si lo sé, pero ese no es nuestro problema, lo que Harry quiere es darle celos y para eso me pidió si yo podía convencerte de entrar al juego.

-mmm, pues no creo poder negarme Harry es muy apuesto y creo que le podré sacar provecho a la situación, digo para acercarme más a Ronald.

-Entonces aceptas?

-Si claro, tengo el presentimiento que este juego nos va a beneficiar a ambos. -dijo con mirada de complicidad.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hey Harry, te...estaba...buscando. -la castaña recuperaba el aliento había corrido para contar a Harry que Blaise había aceptado.

-Si? estaba por subir a la sala común.

-Harry me encontré con Draco y me dijo que Blaise aceptó.

-Que bien!!! ahora empieza la operación celos!! -dijo el emocionado moreno que no podía esperar para comenzar a torturar a su Sev.

-Veo que te alegra, bueno solo era para decirte eso y Blaise te avisará cuando lo puedes ver.

-Esta bien, gracias Hermi, eres la mejor, dijo besando su mejilla.

-Ahora me voy Draco me debe estar esperando en el lago.

-Adiós

-------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 6:50 y Blaise tenia detención con Ron y Neville en el aula de pociones.

-Pase Señor Zabini, lo estábamos esperando. -dijo el profesor -Hoy tendrán que limpiar todos estos calderos, sin magia así que me veré obligado a pedir sus varitas para que el castigo se cumpla correctamente.

Severus guardó las varitas en un cajón y puso un hechizo de cerradura.

-Ahora cuando regrese quiero ver esos calderos tan relucientes y quiero ser capaz de comer en ellos. -caminó con el ondular de su capa siguiendo sus pasos y salió de la mazmorra, dejando a los tres alumnos encerrados en esta.

Encerrados y sin varita se encontraban los tres, indefensos sin sus armas ahora debían cumplir con su tarea. Pero Blaise no iba a permitir que la presencia de Neville arruinara su plan y de pronto recordó que siempre cargaba una varita de repuesto, agradeció a Merlín por que esa varita de repuesto estaba ahí, escondida debajo de su pantalón a la altura de la pantorrilla.

-Bien será mejor empezar. -propusó el moreno, pero antes se desharía de Longbottom.

-Oye Neville porque no me alcanzas ese caldero, esta muy sucio, yo lo limpiaré.

-Eh...si -Neville le dio la espalda y se dispuso a coger el caldero, en ese momento con un rápido movimiento Blaise sacó su varita de repuesto y le mando un Desmanius, el hechizo le dio en la espalda y Neville cayó de cara al piso.

-Hey ¿Pero que haces? -preguntó un espantado Ron, no confiaba para nada en esa serpiente

Blaise sonrió triunfante, vio caer al Gryffindor y ahora podía prestarle más atención al pelirrojo. Guardó su varita de vuelta en su lugar y se volteó para ver a Ron, su rostro mostraba miedo e interrogación.

Ron tocó el bolsillo de su túnica y recordó que su varita estaba metida en ese cajón bajo llave, se sintió vulnerable y más aun con ese imponente Slytherin que se le acercaba sospechosamente.

-No tengas miedo Ronald, no voy a lastimarte. -el moreno se acercaba cada vez más y ante esto retrocedió chocando con una mesa, algunos calderos sucios ahí apilados se tambalearon.

Tratando de sonar como si nada sucediera dijo:

-Eh creo que tenemos que cumplir con limpiar los calderos. -estaba tan nervioso que lo dijo rápido y tan rápido como acabo se volteó cogió un caldero y comenzó a limpiarlo.

A Blaise no le sorprendió su actitud, así que le siguió la corriente.

-Esta bien, tienes razón. -y cogió otro caldero para imitar a Ron en la labor de limpiarlo, se colocó en la mesa detrás dando la espalda a Ron. Notó como Ron limpiaba los calderos mostrando signos de nerviosismo.

Estuvieron en silencio unos 10 minutos, y Blaise ya no iba a soportar ni un minuto más. Cogió su varita y con un ademán limpió la pila de calderos que estaba frente a él. Luego sin siquiera avisar hizo lo mismo con calderos de Ron.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba a merced de ese Slytherin, pero saco su valentía Gry para enfrentarlo.

-Déjame salir Blaise ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-No Ron, tengo algo que decirte.

-Si? pues no me interesa lo que una serpiente como TÚ tenga que decirme

-Si? pues quieras o no me vas a escuchar. -lo acorraló a la pared y ató sus manos por detrás

-¡¡Suéltame maldita serpiente!! -gritaba

-Solo quiero que me escuches, luego te soltaré. -dijo el moreno calmadamente

Estaba en desventaja así que prefirió callar.

-Bien primero te diré que esa actitud tuya no te va a llevar a nada bueno.

-¿De que hablas?

-Supe que trataste muy mal a Potter, solo porque dijo que le gustan los hombres.

-Y eso a ti que te importa?, ocúpate de tus asuntos Zabini. -dijo con odio en su voz.

-Me importa y sabes porqué?, por que a mi tampoco me gustaría que mi mejor amigo me tratara como bicho raro o fenómeno solo porque me gustan los hombres.

Ron comprendió, Blaise también era gay y se había sentido ofendido en parte.

-Yo ehh... lo siento si te ofendí pero sinceramente pienso que ustedes son unos enfermos, como a un hombre puede gustarle otro hombre... es asqueroso. -dijo con tono de desprecio.

Le dolieron esas palabras dichas de esa manera pero decidido a hacer entrar en razón al Gryffindor dijo:

-Se nota que todavía no ha llegado el amor a tu vida.

Era cierto Ron nunca había llegado a amar a excepción claro por el amor que todos sentimos por nuestros padres, pero ni siquiera había pasado a más de algunos besos y caricias con una Gryffindor el año pasado, no había encontrado al amor de su vida y por ende no entendía este sentimiento y no sabia que el amor podía llegar del menos pensado.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he encontrado el amor? ¿Tu qué sabes de amor?

-Yo solo se que el amor no discrimina y si es amor de verdad no tiene límites, Además como crees encontrar el amor si te cierras a la posibilidad de que un hombre se te acerque? No debes decir no antes de probar el contenido. -esto último fue dicho casi en un susurro en sus oídos. Blaise tenía una mano en la pared de piedra y la otra en el pecho del Gryffindor. Lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla para luego pasar a su delgado cuello.

Ron se tensó pero ante los besos del moreno cerró los ojos y entre lágrimas dejó salir lo que realmente sentía.

-Yo nunca he amado a nadie... no se lo que es amar... no se lo que es ser amado... y necesito sentirme amado.

-No te preocupes Ron encontraras el amor te lo aseguro. -Blaise besó esos suaves labios, primero suavemente no forzando a nada, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo le abrió paso a su cavidad, ahora fue él quien impuso y profundizo aun más el beso haciéndolo con mas desesperación y deseo. Blaise solo respondía de la misma manera y decidió que las ataduras del Gry ya no eran necesarias. Sacó su varita y deshizo las ataduras, esta vez la varita fue guardada en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Ron posó sus manos en su pecho dando caricias sobre su túnica. El moreno ya no podía pensar, dejó que el pelirrojo devorara su boca y tocara lo que quisiera. Tocaba su espalda en movimientos circulares hasta bajar a su trasero y apretar suavemente una nalga, el moreno solo gimió dentro del beso. Parecía que el deseo del pelirrojo se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, pronto Blaise sintió que los dos ya estaban excitados, y en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Snape afuera del salón.

-No, no lo he podido conseguir pero debo tener un poco en mis reservas. -los pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

Ron se aterrorizó había dicho lo que había dicho a esa serpiente y ahora lo estaba besando y tocando. Pronto tomó conciencia y rápidamente le quitó su varita a Blaise y lo empujó.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el moreno

-"Obliviate" -fue todo lo que dijo Ron, al instante se volteó y vio a Neville desmayado.

-"Finite encantatum"

-Neville y Blaise algo confundidos se miraron. Ron solo atinó a esconder la varita rápidamente. La puerta se abrió.

-Bien veo que ya terminaron con su tarea, mañana les devolveré sus varitas ahora lárguense!!. -siseó Snape que entraba con la profesora Vector.

Ron fue el primero en salir con paso apresurado o todo lo que le permitió el bulto bajo su túnica. Neville lo siguió todavía confundido y con dolor en su cabeza.

Blaise salió último y se dio cuenta que no recordaba haber estado limpiando calderos, y sintió un dolor en su entrepierna, se tocó estaba terriblemente excitado. No pudiendo recordar lo que le había pasado pero pensando que no debió ser tan grave porque por lo menos todavía se encontraba en ese estado, corrió tan rápido como se le fue permitido hacia su sala común.

-Hey! Blaise, como te fue con... -saludó el rubio al ver entrar al moreno apresuradamente.

-No Draco, ahora no por favor. -el moreno pasó de largo y se encerró en el baño, tenia que bajar **eso** o le dolería por toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Blaise hablaría con Harry en la torre de Astronomía pero antes...

_**Flash Back**_

-Hey Blaise ¿Qué te paso ayer? no me dijiste como te fue con tu pelirrojo.

-No Draco, es que no recuerdo...

-¿QUE?

-Bueno no es que haya pasado algo, solo que no recuerdo haber estado limpiando calderos y mi varita de repuesto no esta!!

-Wow Blaise eso es grave, como que no recuerdas nada.

-Lo sé, solo espero poder ir recordando con el tiempo...presiento que algo pasó entre Ron y yo.

-Quieres decir...que?

-NO...no...no creo, pero cuando regresé a la sala común...tenía...

-Que?!

-Pues tenía un pequeño problema aquí abajo. -dijo señalando su entrepierna.

-OH!!

-Mjm, entonces no sé que pudo haber pasado.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Puedo Pasar? -preguntó el ojiverde

-Si pasa. -respondió el moreno que se encontraba en el interior del aula vacía, sentado en un escritorio.

-Hola.

-Hola, Draco me habló de tu plan para conquistar a Snape.

-Ah, si, oye estas seguro en ayudarme?

-Claro que lo estoy, además yo también tengo a quien dar celos -_o por lo menos eso creo_

-En serio de quien se trata?

-Pues de tu amigo Ron. -lo dijo como si estuviera presagiando el estado del tiempo.

-Oh vaya que sorpresa, pero sinceramente creo que será un gran logro si lo haces cambiar de opinión.

-Si lo sé, pero quien se puede resistir a mis encantos. -dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-Mmmm. Ok.

-Oye y para que nadie sospeche de nuestra mentira, creo que debemos intimar un poco más no crees? -dijo acercándosele sensualmente.

-Si, pero quiero que sepas que no vamos a pasar de besos y caricias, yo estoy muy seguro de mi amor por Severus y quiero que entiendas eso, no quiero que esto te lastime.

-No Harry, no te preocupes, yo también me estoy reservando para cierto pelirrojo.

-Esta bien, gracias por comprender. Ahora creo que debemos tratar de acostumbrarnos, el uno al otro, no?

-No ¿QUE?!! eso es trampa

-No, hey yo no tengo la culpa que no hayas movido el caballo antes.

-Arggg, esta bien, pero todavía tengo el otro caballo

-Si, pero yo llevo ventaja

-Si… claro -y terminaron riendo

Estuvieron jugando ajedrez mágico cerca de una hora mientras hablaban de como es que Harry se había enamorado de Severus y como es que Blaise había notado a Ron.

-Bien, entonces ahora somos oficialmente novios? -habló Blaise cogiendo del hombro a Harry mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al gran salón.

-Si, así parece... ya quiero ver como reacciona Severus cuando nos vea.

-Presiento que eso pronto lo sabremos.

-------------------------------------------------

El gran salón ya se estaba llenando de estudiantes que llegaban para almorzar. Ron y Hermione ya estaban sentados en su mesa y al otro lado del Salón Pansy Parkinson hablaba entusiastamente con sus compañeros de casa acerca de la fiesta de Halloween, Draco y los demás Slytherins le escuchaban atentamente.

Pronto hubo un silencio sepulcral. Blaise venía cogiendo de la cintura a Harry y este tenia en la cara una expresión tan dulce de avergonzado haciendo que en sus mejillas aparecieran rasgos rojitos.

Ron que en ese momento había estado conversando con Hermione cogió su vaso de jugo de calabaza y volteó a ver al vestíbulo, con solo ver la imagen le fue suficiente para escupir el juego de su boca, haciendo que Hermione se hiciera para atrás para no quedar mojada.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron porque haces eso?

Ron miraba estupefacto a la pareja. Hermione volteó a ver que es lo que había causado esa reacción en Ron.

-Hola chicos. -saludó Harry que llegaba con Blaise

-Ahh... Hola Harry. -saludó la castaña casi saliendo de su sorpresa.

-Amor nos vemos más tarde esta bien?. -con esas palabras Blaise depositó un suave pero tierno beso en sus labios

-Si, claro amor. -Harry le sonrió, y se sentó en su asiento.

Cabe decir que para esto, todo el gran salón había visto la escenita y en la mesa Sly hasta la entusiasta Pansy quedo boquiabierta. Draco tuvo que hablar cambiando de tema para que sus compañeros salieras de su estupefacción. Mientras Blaise llegaba a su mesa y todos sus compañeros lo atiborraban de preguntas que él no quiso contestar.

-Wow Harry no pensé que empezaras tan rápido con tu plan. -dijo una divertida Hermione

En ese momento Ron se levantó de su asiento y salió del gran salón sin decir una palabra.

-Creo que todavía esta molesto conmigo no? no lo culpo ahora debe estar más que molesto. Aunque...

-¿Qué?

-Eh… no nada algo sin importancia. -Harry ahora se preguntaba si la reacción de Ron era por estar molesto con él o porque había visto a Blaise besándolo, pero desecho la idea Ron no podía sentir celos, Blaise no le había hablado que había tratado de acercársele, entonces que sintiera celos era poco probable aunque Blaise esperaba que así lo fuera, él lo creyó casi imposible, Ron estaba tan cerrado en cuanto a su opción.

-Mas bien quiero contarte lo que me paso el día del paseo a Hogsmeade. -dijo un emocionado Harry

Y se la paso casi todo el desayuno relatándole a su amiga como había llegado a estar en brazos de su amado y como había sentido que su beso era correspondido, y también como había sido despreciado pero le resto importancia sabia que Severus no iba a poder negarlo por mucho tiempo.

Mientras eso acontecía en el gran salón, unos pisos más arriba un pelirrojo corría por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo en uno casi desierto.

-_¿Qué me pasa porque me sentí así al ver a Harry y Blaise? ¿Qué es esto que siento? tuve ganas de maldecir a Harry en ese momento, esto no me debe importar, entonces ¿Porqué?_

En ese momento le vinieron a su mente las escenas del día de la detención. Había confesado que necesitaba ser amado y había sentido las tiernas caricias y besos que Blaise le había dado, por primera vez en su vida se había excitado de esa manera y por primera vez también se había sentido amado...deseado.

Recordando lo mucho que disfrutó ese torbellino de emociones, hecho a correr angustiado por sentirse así, él no debería sentirse así, corrió con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos hasta salir del castillo, mientras atravesaba el campo unas traicioneras lágrimas lograron caer, se sentía terrible quería negar esos sentimientos pero sabia que lo que había sentido cuando vio a Harry y Blaise habían sido celos.

**Continuará…**

Gracias a todas x sus comentarios, no se preocupen que seguiré publicando, le pese a quien le pese jejejejeje besos ;)

**---Kari Black---**


	8. Capítulo 8: No puedo negarlo más

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 8: No puedo negarlo más**

Al día siguiente Harry y Blaise eran oficialmente novios (todo el colegio lo comentaba) ahora Harry no podía esperar para ver que reacción tendrá Severus cuando los vea juntos.

-Hola Hermione -saludó el oji verde acercándose a la mesa para el desayuno

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, mas que bien diría yo, estoy ansioso no puedo esperar ver la cara de Severus -dijo divertido

-Si ya lo creo. -sonrió la castaña

-Hey!! Mira viene el correo.

Las lechuzas entraron revoloteando todas a la vez mientras algunas dejaban caer sus cargas delante se sus dueños, una lechuza tan blanca como la nieve también entraba con un sobre en el pico.

-Mira es Hedwig. -exclamó Hermione

-que raro no suelo recibir correspondencia.

La blanca ave aterrizó delicadamente en la mesa y espero a que su amo le quitara el sobre.

-Mira Hermione es una invitación!

-Si a mi también me llego una igual junto con El Profeta.

-Abrámoslas para ver de que se trata.

Para alegría de los dos eran las invitaciones a la boda de Remus y Lucius.

-Que bien se casan. -dijo Harry feliz por Remus.

-Si Draco también debe estar contento.

-Es a fines de noviembre, no creo que el profesor Dumbledore se niegue a darnos permiso para asistir.

-No creo, además solo será por un día, y es sábado.

-También dice que podemos llevar a un invitado. -el Gry estaba mas que entusiasmado era obvio que llevaría a Blaise, con Snape también invitado no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Hola, hola mi amorcito. -Blaise y Draco llegaron a la mesa de los gry para saludar a sus respectivas parejas. Blaise se acercó y robó un beso al oji-verde.

-Hola Blaise. -sonrió el gry

-Uch esto va muy en serio no? -preguntó Draco que ya se había instalado junto a su castaña y la cogía posesivamente de la cintura.

-Hey! Draco cuidado con lo que dices, ya sabes de que se trata esto, así que has de cuenta que sí. -reclamó Blaise

-Uyy esta bien pero no te molestes.

-Y ya vieron las invitaciones que nos mando tu papá y Remus. -dijo Harry cambiando de tema.

-Si a mi también me llegó, y a ti Hermy?

-Si, parece que alguien le contó a tu papá con quien estabas saliendo.

-Si fui yo, pero es que estaba seguro que aceptarías ser mi novia. -dijo el de ojos plata cogiendo delicadamente las manos de la castaña y depositando un suave beso.

-Pues no debe estar muy seguro señor Malfloy, no me subestimes. -dijo la castaña divertidamente.

-mmm esta bien. -y se unieron en un largo y pasional beso.

-Los imitamos? -preguntó el Sly

-Tal vez, pero no se no he visto a Severus todavía no ha llegado. -y miró a la mesa de profesores, era cierto Sev todavía no llegaba.

-Bien entonces me puedo quedar aquí no? -preguntó Blaise

-Si claro

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y tomados de la mano a través de la mesa y estuvieron conversando con Hermione y Draco que ya habían acabado de mostrarse el mutuo amor que se tenían.

Luego de un rato hizo su aparición, venia cogiendo una taza en la mano derecha y en la izquierda el profeta de ese día.

-Ehh Harry creo que ya llego por quien late tu corazón. -dijo Hermione bajito para que solo ellos pudieran escucharla.

Harry desvió su vista a la mesa de profesores y lo vio, ahí estaba con la mirada en el periódico y una expresión de completa paz en su rostro.

-Oh Merlin!, no sé porque de pronto estoy nervioso.

-Vamos Harry aquí esta tu oportunidad, ven -y Blaise se acercó a Harry a través de la mesa y tomo sus labios mientras acariciaba su cabello azabache.

Esto no pasó desapercibido, algunos alumnos se quedaron mirando y el silencio se hizo inminente. Silencio que Severus no pudo dejar de notar, entonces alzo la vista para encontrar el origen de la reacción de los alumnos.

Ese Slytherin estaba besando a Harry y este le correspondía de igual manera, esa imagen desencadeno una maraña de sentimientos negativos para con el Sly, pronto sintió crecer el odio, tenia un nudo en el estómago y sus manos se cerraban en puños casi estrujando el papel.

-_Maldito como se atreve a tocarlo _-renegó Severus para si _-pero porque estas enojado el tiene derecho a meterse con quien sea no?... -Si pero entonces porque me besó el otro día._,-_El otro día que lo botaste y le dijiste que no lo volviera a hacer, que esperabas con lo testarudo que eres, no tuviste el valor para decirle lo que sentías en ese momento, ahora te arrepientes no?_

Con la cabeza llena de voces que le reclamaban, salió sin terminar su desayuno y algo molesto para con ese Sly. Ahora estaba pagando su testarudez.

-Hey se fue, se veía lago contrariado -notó Draco.

-¿Que creen que habrá pensando? -preguntó la castaña

-No sé, pero espero que se este odiando a si mismo por no haberme confesado sus sentimientos antes, y espero también que no lo pueda soportar y me lo diga porque también quiero decirle cuanto lo amo. -termino el Gry recordando su primer beso.

-Bueno vamos que tenemos clase de Defensa. -sugirió el rubio y los cuatro salieron rumbo al aula.

-------------------------------------------------

Severus salió del gran salón directo a las mazmorras, tenia que calmarse, y pensar que hacer, el deseo por el Gryffindor lo carcomía y ahora ya no sabía cuanto mas iba a poder aguantar.

-Soy un imbécil, ese Gryffindor me esta causando problemas, pero no puedo decirle lo que siento ahora que esta con ese Slytherin, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-------------------------------------------------

Mientras nuestro querido Sevy se golpeaba la cabeza tratando de pensar que hacer, nuestros niños (Harry, Blaise, Draco y Hermione) hacían de las suyas.

En clase de defensa con los Slytherins, Hermione y Draco parecía que no ponían mucha atención a la clase (raro en Hermy, pero estaba enamorada) cada que se les antojaba se mostraban el mutuo amor que se profesaban, haciendo que Remus les llamara la atención por tercera vez.

-Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger, por favor podrían poner un poco mas de atención. -Remus apoyaba su relación pero cuando se trataba de estudios era algo estricto.

-Lo siento profesor. -dijo Draco algo avergonzado.

-Draco, en serio el profesor tiene razón, deberían al menos esperar a que estén en la sala común para hacer "eso"

-¡Blaise cállate! ya te dije que no hagas esos comentarios, tu sabes muy bien que soy... eh nada -Se detuvo antes, pensando bien que lo que iba a decir no lo quería decir en frente de todos.

-Si ya sabemos que eres virgen. -dijo Blaise como restándole importancia.

-¡¡¡BLAISE!!!!! -gritó el Slytherin más sonrojado que nunca.

Harry, Hermione y algunos alumnos que se encontraban cerca habían alcanzado a escuchar.

-Draco es cierto? -preguntó la castaña en un dulce tono.

Draco algo avergonzado aun, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahy Draco. -y ella lo abrazó con total ternura.

-Yo no quería que te enteraras así Hermy perdón, ¡¡GRACIAS BLAISE!!.

-Si de nada. -Blaise sabía que esto aceleraría un poco las cosas entre ellos y que luego Draco le agradecería.

-No te preocupes amor, no importa, de todos modos es bueno saberlo. -dijo pícaramente la castaña.

Harry que había estado escuchando todo, solo sonrió con lo que Blaise había dicho y la mayor parte del tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Que pasa Harry? -preguntó algo preocupado Blaise.

-No nada solo estaba pensando, me preguntaba si este plan va a dar resultado porque ya no se cuanto mas podré aguantar.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que el profesor Snape también debe de estar en un dilema parecido.( **N/A:** que come que adivina) -y le sonrió al Gry dándole un poco de confianza y fuerza para continuar con esto.

Ron que se encontraba en el aula, no había vuelto a acercarse a Hermione o Harry luego de lo que presencio la mañana anterior, ahora estaba sentado unas mesas mas allá, la cual compartía con Neville, Dean y Seamus. Había estado muy atento a los movimientos de Blaise, debía admitir que Blaise se había portado muy caballeroso cuando estaba con Harry y eso en cierta forma le llenaba de envidia.

-------------------------------------------------

Con su cabeza llena de pensamientos para Sevy, Harry casi había olvidado que mañana era el partido de Quidditch, jugarían Gryffindor contra Slytherin, otra vez por el partido que fue suspendido.

-Harry vamos a practicar con Blaise no quieres venir -preguntó Draco.

-Si claro, yo también quiero practicar un poco para mañana, aunque igual les vamos a ganar.

-No estés tan seguro. -dijo Blaise, y los tres salieron rumbo al campo con sus escobas al hombro.

El clima estaba algo frió, pero no tanto como para que haya riesgo de lluvia. Las nubes grises en el cielo ensombrecían un poco el campo.

Los chicos alzaron vuelo en sus escobas, riendo entre si y bromeando así estuvieron practicando algunos goles que Blaise tenia que tapar, era obvio que Blaise debía practicar más pero por lo menos se estaban divirtiendo.

Al cabo de casi hora y media, decidieron que ya era suficiente, y bajaron rumbo a los vestuarios.

-¿Qué? -Harry tenía la vista en un punto abajo en las gradas mientras descendía en su escoba y le pareció ver algo.

-¿Que pasó Harry? -preguntó Draco

-No es solo que me pareció ver algo, pero debe haber sido mi imaginación.

-Ahh si porque yo no veo a nadie allí -dijo Blaise.

Pronto los uniformes sudados eran tirados al suelo mientras que sus dueños se disponían a tomar una ducha. (**N/A:** Cabe señalar que las duchas eran separadas así que nadie vio nada que no debía ver). La tibia agua caía por la suave piel casi aterciopelada de Harry, mostrando su muy bien definido abdomen y unos apetecibles firmes glúteos, definitivamente nadie podría resistírsele. Draco por otro lado mostraba su piel pálida pero un cuerpo igualmente bien trabajado, con la diferencia que su espalda era un poco mas ancha y sus brazos mas fuertes. Blaise era otra cosa, su piel casi trigueña era todo un deleite a la vista, pecho fuerte, muslos bien definidos y manos grandes y fuertes, cabe señalar también que él era el más dotado de los tres.

Harry cantaba una de sus canciones favoritas, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y se lavaba el cabello.

"when you try your best, but you don't succeed"

"when you get what you want, but not what you need"

"when you feel so tired, but you can't sleep"

"stuck in reverse"

"when the tears come streaming down your face"

"when you lose something you can't replace"

"when you love someone but it goes to waste"

"could it be worse"

"lights will guide you home"

"and ignite your bones"

"And I will try to fix you"

"And high up above or down below"

"when you're too in love to let it go"

"if you never try, then you'll never know"

"just what you're worth" 

Los Slytherins escucharon y riendo los tres cantaron a todo pulmón, era una canción muy conocida y romántica.

"lights will guide you home"

"and ignite your bones"

"And I will try to fix you"...

"Tears stream down your face"

"when you lose something you can not replace"...

Harry rió ante la respuesta de sus amigos y siguieron cantando hasta que terminaron de ducharse.

-Hey, no sabía que cantabas en la ducha -preguntó sonriendo Draco

-No sabía que ustedes también -preguntó sonriente el Gry

-Si bueno es una buena canción y es relajante cantar mientras te duchas. -confesó Blaise y los tres salieron limpios y con sus escobas al hombro.

Nuestro pelirrojo había sido mudo testigo de la escenita y se había quedado mudo y en shock luego de haber visto los "dotes" del moreno, mientras espiaba había recordado la noche en el aula de pociones y se sintió extrañamente ansioso, ese Slytherin le hacia perder la cordura y su imaginación voló a escenas nada decentes donde ellos eran los protagonistas.

-------------------------------------------------

-Lucius

-Si?

-Ayer mande las invitaciones para la boda a Hogwarts.

-Aja. -el rubio respondió casi por instinto, estaba algo pensativo.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

-Ah?

-Que si te pasa algo estabas algo distraído.

-No... Estaba pensando...

-En que pensabas?

-En Severus

-¿Severus?

-Si es que el ya paso los cuarenta y todavía sigue solo, creo que le hace falta compañía, ya sabes una pareja.

-Ahh si yo también me preguntaba cuando será que consigue pareja, se ve que se siente solo.

-Si yo también lo había notado, pero de todas maneras fue buena idea invitarlo también a la boda, quizás conoce a alguien que le interese.

-Eso espero, yo también invite a algunos amigos ojala alguno de ellos le llame la atención.

-Y... futuro Señor Malfoy no se le antoja ir a practicar para la noche de bodas -dijo con voz sensual el de ojos plata.

-mmmmm claro que si, tengo en mente una posición que no hemos practicado aún. -dijo Remus cogiendo de la mano a su rubio y subiendo las escaleras a sus habitaciones.

Pronto los gritos y gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar. Los elfos de la casa ya estaban acostumbrados a esto y lo único que hacían era permanecer en las cocinas Una vez un elfo se había aparecido en la habitación para anunciar que la comida estaba lista y Lucius casi le había tirado todo lo que estuvo a su alcance desde un zapato hasta un adorno que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Desde esa vez tienen prohibido interrumpir a los amos y se les ordenó permanecer en las cocinas.

El respaldar de la cama golpeaba la pared de una manera frenética, armonizado por los gritos de placer.

-Ahhhhh Lucius mas...mas...fuerte...mas

-Remus...ahhhhhh...siiiii

-mmmmm ohh Merlin... mas rápido...mas

-Si...si...si...te gusta?

-Me encanta... mmmmmm...ahhhh

En ese momento las llamas de la chimenea que había en el cuarto comenzaron a cambiar de color, pero obviamente ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Luego una cabeza asomó de las llamas.

-¿Papá?

-Escuchaste eso?

-No amor, sigue por favor.

A Draco le pareció oír voces, entonces siguió llamando.

-Papa? estas ahí?

Luego Draco se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, el rechinar de la cama era más fuerte y los gritos más audibles.

-¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!!

-Merlín! es Draco en la chimenea.

-Ahy no, ¿tienes que ir?

-Si espérame ya vuelvo, no vayas a ningún lado.

Cogio una sabana y se cubrió sus nobles partes.

-Si hijo ¿Qué pasa?

Su papá estaba todo sudado y solo llevaba una sabana para taparle.

-Por Merlín! papá son las 11 de la mañana no pueden esperar hasta la noche.

-Draco por favor, que quieres?

-Solo quería confirmar si invitaron a Severus a la boda.

-Ah si, creo que Remus le envió una invitación porqué?

-No por nada, y mejor me voy no vaya a ser que Remus este impaciente.

-Draco ya deberías de empezar a llamarlo padre.

-Si, si esta bien Adiós.

-------------------------------------------------

Ese mismo día tenían clase de pociones, llego la hora de actuar.

Severus había decidido ignorar a Harry, pensaba que era mejor así, o por lo menos debía intentar sacarlo de su cabeza.

Las instrucciones estaban en la pizarra y los calderos empezaron a humear.

Harry y Blaise que se habían sentado juntos, de vez en cuando se acercaban y Blaise le besaba el cuello mientras Harry depositaba ingredientes en su caldero, le cogía la cintura y Harry le respondía con húmedos besos.

A pesar de haber decidido ignorarlo, le era imposible, ese Slytherin lo estaba besando de la manera como a él le encantaría hacerlo.

El resto de la clase fue todo un tormento para él, esos dos se habían dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir, se mandaban sonrisitas y se besaban sin descaro. Por primera vez agradeció con que la clase haya acabado.

Una vez que todos habían salido se encontró solo en el aula y las voces en su cabeza lo llenaron otra vez. -_vamos tienes que decirle que mueres por él, tienes que confesarle lo que sientes._ -No, no puedo, que pasa si se burla de mí -_nunca lo sabrás si no lo haces, sabes bien que esto te esta afectando, ya no lo puedes seguir negándolo_

Decidió tratar de pensar como es que le haría semejante confesión.

-------------------------------------------------

-BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA!!!!! HOY GRYFFINDOR CONTRA SLYTHERIN. -dijo el entusiasta Theo.

-Buena suerte Blaise, Draco porque la necesitaran van a perder. -y alzó vuelo, riendo

El partido transcurrió sin mayor altercado, los Slytherins iban ganando por 30 puntos y nadie había logrado coger la snitch aún. Curiosamente Ron estaba tan nervioso que no lograba anotar ni un gol, solo Tim Norton era el que impedía que los Grys fueran derrotados por goleada y todavía había una posibilidad de ganar si Harry lograba coger la snitch.

-Parece que Harry a visto la snitch y se lanza en su búsqueda!!

Draco y Harry iban tras la pelotita, los dos iban muy parejo pero Harry fue más rápido.

-GRYFFINDOR GANA, HARRY COGIÓ LA SNITCH.

Los gritos eufóricos de la tribuna color escarlata estallaron aclamando a Harry.

Un Slytherin que se frustró con el resultado cogió la bludger y la pateó, sin darse cuenta ésta iba directo al cazador del equipo contrario.

Los demás jugadores ya descendían y Blaise fue el único en darse cuenta en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Esa bludger iba directo a la espalda del distraído pelirrojo, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a toda velocidad.

Empujó a Ron y puso su cuerpo de escudo, la bludger le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo tumbo de su escoba.

Ron cayó también de su escoba pero al hallarse ambos a poco más de medio metro del piso no sufrió gran daño. Blaise en cambio cayó de espaldas al piso con la bludger en su pecho se había desmayado.

Ron vio caer al moreno y se quedó mudo, ese Slytherin lo había salvado de un golpe seguro y se había puesto de escudo.

Algunos alumnos y Madame Hooch corrieron a socorrer a Blaise que había perdido el conocimiento y fue llevado rápidamente a la enfermería ( b N/A: /b Pobre Blaise en cada partido le pasa algo jijiji)

En la enfermería solo se les había permitido permanecer con él a Harry, Hermione y Draco. Madam Pomfrey lo reanimado y le dijo que se podía ir mañana que hoy solo debía descansar.

-Bien cuídate Blaise vendremos mañana. -se despidió Draco, dejando a un todavía adolorido Blaise descansar.

-------------------------------------------------

Eran casi la 1 de la mañana y una alta figura entraba sigilosamente a la enfermería.

El pelirrojo busco a Blaise con la mirada y lo vio estaba profundamente dormido, se acercó lentamente.

-Gracias, no sé porque lo hiciste pero fue muy noble de tu parte. -y dicho esto besó la frente del moreno.

Salió apresuradamente avergonzado por lo que sentía. Se estaba enamorando de ese Slytherin.

**Continuará…**

Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este cap U.U bueno ya en el próximo viene lo que todas esperan jijiji, para las que no la captaron la canción es "Fix you" de Coldplay (me encanta cantarla a todo pulmón jejejeje es tan romántica) como siempre espero sus comentarios y gracias por seguir este fic

**-****--Kari Black---**


	9. Capítulo 9: Díselo ya

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capitulo 9: Díselo ya**

Estas ultimas semanas en las que había estado pensando como confesarle al Gryffindor sus sentimientos era casi inminente que Harry y Blaise lo hacían a propósito, se dio cuenta que solo se comportaban así cuando él estaba presente, había preguntado a los demás profesores y ellos negaron que los dos se comportaran extraño durante clases. También era obvio que de algún modo habían averiguado su horario y sus habituales recorridos por determinados pasillos, para así armar escenas que lo dejaban perturbado.

_**Flash Back**_

Luego de haber comido en el gran salón se dirigía a su despacho, los pasillos se encontraban todavía desiertos debido a que los alumnos todavía no acababan de comer, recorriendo los habituales pasillos que lo llevaban a su despacho, se encontró con una escena que le hizo quedar estupefacto.

Harry era acorralado en la pared por un chico un poco más alto que él, que enterraba su cabeza en el cuello del oji-verde dando suaves besos en su camino. El Gryffindor se apoyaba en los fuertes brazos y mordía sus labios para reprimir gemidos de placer, ahora trataba de desabrochar la camisa de Blaise mientras este seguía con su placentero trabajo.

Esta imagen a primera vista le resultó estimulante, por un momento se imaginó en el lugar del Slytherin, pero pronto tomó conciencia que se había quedado mirando con algo de interés y no hizo más que apresurar su paso sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Nos vio?

-Si, creo que se quedó mirándonos por un momento. –dijo ilusionado el Gry

-Bueno entonces vamos tenemos clase.

-Eh, gracias otra vez Blaise por hacer esto.

-Pero que dices yo debería dar las gracias, besas muy bien Harry.

-Ah si eso creo –se ruborizó

-Entonces ¿vamos?

-No, yo tengo que ir por algunas cosas a la sala común, pero tú adelántate.

-Ok

Harry a pesar de estar agradecido con Blaise, ya no podía soportar este estúpido plan, sí así lo catalogó luego de tantas escenas de besos y caricias en las clases y hasta incluso en los pasillos ya que no veía resultados, Severus seguía sin dar indicios y él ya se estaba desesperando cada vez que tenia que fingir con Blaise se imaginaba a Severus en su lugar para luego caer en cuenta en la triste realidad no era Severus quien le daba esos besos y caricias sino Blaise y eso no era real era un simple y estúpido juego.

Severus caminó rápidamente hacia su despacho, todavía con la imagen de esos dos en su cabeza, entró a la mazmorra y pateó la puerta.

Nuestro Gryffindor corrió a su torre y sacó su capa de invisibilidad, salió rápido corriendo rumbo a las mazmorras con la esperanza de que Severus todavía se encuentre ahí.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, recobrando el aire que perdió debido a la carrera, escuchó algunos gritos y cosas que eran tiradas, entonces no lo pensó mucho y entró sigilosamente.

-¡Maldito Gryffindor! Porque me hace esto no se da cuenta que me afecta –_como se va a dar cuenta si tu no das signos de reaccionar_- me tiene loco definitivamente esto me esta afectando, desee mucho estar en el lugar de ese Slytherin. –mientras gritaba Severus arrojaba cosas y se desquitaba con su escritorio dándole golpes, hasta que se cansó y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá a tomar aire.

-Todavía no sé como decirle que me gusta, lo único que sé, es que tengo que decírselo pronto o lo perderé para siempre –Severus hablaba para si, sumergido en sus pensamientos y con temor en su voz por pensar que de seguro Harry estaba enamorado de Blaise.

Harry que había permanecido quieto al lado de la puerta, esquivando las cosas que Severus lanzaba, había escuchado todo y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, tuvo que llevar su mano a su boca para impedir que algunos lamentos salieran.

No le importó mucho si Severus notaba que estaba ahí pero ya no aguantaba, dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, con lágrimas que ahora no paraban de salir.

-Pero ¿que? –Severus había visto como la puerta se abría y se quedaba así, no habiendo corriente de aire por ahí, era imposible que se haya abierto sola, se levantó del sofá y se asomó para ver el pasillo, pero estaba desierto.

Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas, quería alejarse todo lo posible, esquivó a algunos alumnos que ya subían a sus aulas, la mayoría se sorprendió porque no se le veía puesto que todavía tenia puesta la capa y era como una fuerza invisible empujándolos.

Salió de Hogwarts y llegó hasta el lago, se dejó caer a los pies de un árbol, y se quitó la capa aún llorando.

-No puede ser que sea tan estúpido!! Como no me di cuenta, le hice un daño ahora debe pensar que me gusta Blaise –dijo todavía entre lágrimas.

-Tengo que acabar con esto, él siente lo mismo que yo, y le estoy haciendo un daño con este estúpido juego –Harry se quedó un rato a la sombra del árbol antes de regresar a clases, pero la verdad es que quería terminar con esto ya.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Pasaron las semanas y Harry ya no estaba con Blaise, le había dicho que ya no seguiría con esto, puesto que le afectaba tanto a él como a Severus, con esto rogó con que Severus se de cuenta que había acabado con Blaise y que de una vez por todas le confesara sus sentimientos.

A estas alturas Severus se había dado cuenta del cambio, ya no encontraba a Blaise con Harry en los pasillos y ahora más que nunca notaba al moreno solo y triste.

Ya lo había pensado muy bien, le llamaría a detención para no levantar sospechas entre los alumnos y le confesaría lo que siente.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hey Draco y ¿Cómo te va con Hermione?

-Bien Blaise, nos llevamos muy bien.

-Que bien por ustedes, yo no… - no pudo continuar porque unas imágenes borrosas pasaron por su mente como una película muggle y tuvo que coger su cabeza puesto que las imágenes lo confundían.

-¿Qué te pasa Blaise? – preguntó alarmado el rubio.

-No sé, fue como si tuviera un sueño despierto, pero estaba muy borroso y las imágenes pasaban rápido.

-Y ¿Qué viste?

-No sé, no estoy seguro pero estaba en una habitación cerrada y me pareció que no estaba solo.

-Bueno debe haber sido algún mal recuerdo.

-Si creo que eso fue.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que esas imágenes habían aparecido porque el "Obliviate" de Ron estaba perdiendo efecto en Blaise.

-------------------------------------------------

-Harry ya no soporto verte así, estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?, quiero decir porque no se lo dices tu?

-No Hermy, aprecio que te preocupes por mí pero no soportaría que me rechace otra vez.

-Pero Harry solo mírate se te ve muy triste y decaído ya casi no comes. –agregó la castaña muy preocupada.

El plato de Harry estaba casi lleno ya que no había probado mucho, no se estaba alimentando bien y estaba entrando a una etapa de depresión.

-Ahora solo quiero estar solo, si no te importa. –y salió del gran salón dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

-Harry!! Regresa, Harry!!

Pero no la escuchó o más bien no quiso hacerle caso.

Subió a su torre y se encerró en la habitación. Tirado boca abajo en su cama, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer instintivamente. Lloraba porque se sentía desdichado, había encontrado que amaba a ese hombre pero éste se negaba a admitirlo, ya no podía hacer mas, había hecho todo lo que se le ocurrió para que Severus cayera y no había logrado mucho.

Por otro lado las clases de Pociones ahora eran un clavario, ver a su amado y no poder besarlo, tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

También había notado que Severus se mostraba más nervioso de lo normal en las clases, generalmente era frió y nunca mostraba emoción alguna pero estas ultimas clases…

-Buenos Días, pasen a la pag. 394. –Severus ingresaba a su aula con su habitual máscara de frialdad, pero una vez que dirigía su mirada a un Gryffindor en particular su corazón se hacia trizas.

Harry tenia la cabeza agachada, se negaba a mirar a los ojos a Severus o por lo menos ya no tenia el valor de hacerlo.

-Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, comiencen con la poción.

Mientras los alumnos escogían sus ingredientes Severus se dedicó a acomodar una repisa con frascos que contenían algunas especias.

_Cada vez lo veo mas decaído, ya no es como antes, pareciera como si ya nada le importara_-Demonios –un frasco había caído puesto que sumergido en sus pensamientos no ponía atención a lo que estaba haciendo. -_Cuando se lo vas a decir, no te das cuenta que él esta así por ti, sufre porque aun no le has dicho lo que sientes_, _Si lo sé, es que no sé como decírselo y él es mi alumno, la verdad es que tengo _miedo -Maldita sea –otra vez había hecho caer dos frascos.

-Profesor ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Hermione

-Si Señorita Granger, siga con su trabajo.

Harry noto que Severus estaba nervioso, ya había notado estas reacciones en las clases pasadas también.

La clase ya había acabado y Severus otra vez había dejado pasar la oportunidad de detener al Gryffindor todavía por inseguridad.

-Muy bien pueden retirarse. –dijo verificando que las mesas se encuentren limpias y los ingredientes en sus respectivos frascos.

En un momento alzó la vista y se encontró con esas hermosas esmeraldas.

Harry le quedó mirando y le dedicó una corta y tierna sonrisa que deshizo rápidamente para salir del aula.

Severus no necesitaba recurrir a la Legilimancia para saber que con esa sonrisa Harry le pedía a gritos que dejara de negarse sus sentimientos y que actuara lo antes posible.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder salir en ese momento detrás del moreno y decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero no podía se vería muy extraño, si un maestro se le declara a un alumno, teniendo en cuenta que eran hombre y él era mucho mayor. Así que tuvo que reprimirse y pensar que ahora si, lo detendría en la próxima clase.

-------------------------------------------------

Luego de un largo día Harry llegó a su sala común.

-Hola Hermy, ¿puedo hablarte?

-Si, claro.

-Perdóname por lo del otro día, la verdad quería estar solo.

-Lo sé Harry no te preocupes, pero entiende que me preocupo por ti y me duele verte así.

-Gracias Hermy.

-Hey, mañana hay paseo a Hogsmeade, voy a ir con Draco y Blaise nos acompañas?

-Si, esta bien, quiero olvidar por lo menos por unas horas mis problemas.

-Bien, estoy segura que saldrás de esto no te preocupes. –le dio ánimos la castaña

-Eso espero.

-------------------------------------------------

-Puedes apurarte Dobby no se supone que debería estar aquí.

-Señor, Dobby tuvo que preparar otro pastel de manzana porque se había acabado Señor.

-Esta bien pero apresúrate si? –el pelirrojo miraba nerviosamente a ambos lados de los pasillos rogando que nadie apareciera mientras le decía a Dobby que se apurara.

-Señor aquí esta Señor, aun esta caliente tenga cuidado Señor.

-Gracias Dobby. –cogió su pedazo de pastel y caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos mientras iba dándole mordiscos y el relleno se le chorreó un poco en la túnica.

-Arg, demonios. –bajó la mirada para ver el daño y en ese momento chocó con lo que parecía otra persona.

Se dio un fuerte golpe en la sentadera, el pedazo de pastel voló de su mano y una varita que no era suya cayó al piso de piedra.

-Lo siento no me fijé. –se disculpó

-No, fue mi culpa yo venia leyendo un libro. –dijo Blaise –Ron?. Hey esa es mi varita.

_Blaise? Demonios la varita se me debe haber caído_ -aprovechando que Blaise se había agachado a recoger su varita, corrió lejos de ahí.

-Hey Ron adonde vas y porque tienes mi varita? –en ese momento le volvió a suceder. Las imágenes llegaban otra vez a su cabeza esta vez mas claras que antes, aunque eran rápidas pudo distinguir de qué se trataba.

Primero Ron limpiando los calderos luego él acorralando al pelirrojo que gritaba por ser liberado, luego él besando al pelirrojo que se dejaba hacer, y por último las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza claramente: "yo nunca he amado a nadie… no se lo que es amar… no se lo que es ser amado… y necesito ser amado".

-Por Merlín , era Ron, siempre fue él. –cogió su varita y corrió tras el Gryffindor.

-Ron! Espera por favor, Ron!!

-------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Harry apresúrate!

-Ya voy. –bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común, ahí lo esperaba Hermione.

-Vamos Harry afuera nos esperan Draco y Blaise.

La caminata hasta Hogsmeade transcurrió sin inconvenientes, solo que todo el camino Harry no dijo casi palabra y solo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos.

-Harry que te pasa? –Blaise se dio cuenta de esto y preguntó

-Nada Blaise, no te preocupes.

-Mira no quiero meterme en tus asuntos pero… se te ve muy mal.

-Si lo sé, pero no quiero hablar de eso por favor, no me preguntes más.

-Esta bien.

Mientras ellos conversaban, caminando por las calles del pueblo, unos muy entusiastas Draco y Hermione miraban los estantes de las tiendas fantaseando con algunas cosas que quizás podrían comprar cuando se casen.

-Y más bien dime Blaise, ¿Cómo te va con Ron? Digo ahora que no pretendemos ser pareja, has logrado acercártele.

-No tenía pensado decírselos porque Ron me pidió que no lo hiciera pero creo que como tu contribuiste en algo con esto, creo que te contaré. –Blaise moría por contárselo a sus amigos pero por ahora se lo diría a Harry ya que fue por su plan que Ron se había dado cuenta que Blaise le gustaba.

_**Flash Back**_

-Ron! Espera por favor, Ron!!

El moreno corrió por los pasillos con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a alcanzar al pelirrojo.

Ron corría y corría, pero era imposible que lo perdiera, Blaise era más alto y atlético así que en cualquier momento lo alcanzaría. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Ron, por favor. –Blaise alcanzó a Ron y lo detenía del brazo, todavía recobrando el aire luego de la persecución.

-Nunca había escuchado a un serpiente suplicar, que raro. –no tenia mas que mostrarse a la defensiva, aunque por dentro se estuviera quebrando.

-Ron no hagas esto mas difícil…se lo que hiciste el día de la detención. Yo pude recordarlo, tu hechizo se debilito.

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de esto. –Blaise se acercó a Ron y cogiendo su cintura lo atrajó hasta si, robando de sus labios un pasional beso.

Notó que Ron primero se resistía y lo empujaba del pecho tratando de despegarlo, pero no estaba resultando él era mas fuerte.

A falta de aire se separaron, pero Ron no se alejó.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿Por qué me haces sentir esto, me avergüenzo de sentirme así?

-Ron no tengas vergüenza es normal lo que sientes.

-No! no lo es, yo no debería sentirme atraído por otro chico.

-Mira no puedes negarte lo que sientes, solo déjate llevar por tus sentimientos.

Dicho esto Blaise volvió a tomar los apetecibles labios, cogió más fuerte de la cintura de Ron

y dejó salir todo el deseo que había tenido comprimido para ese Gryffindor. Ron ya no se negaba, ahora estaba disfrutando de esas sensaciones que le hacia sentir esa serpiente. Pronto el solitario pasillo comenzó a inundarse de gemidos y sonidos de respiraciones apresuradas. Blaise experto en este campo, sabia que Ron era virgen, así que no quiso llegar más allá, pero se aseguró que ya no volviera a dudar de sus intenciones.

Las manos del moreno viajaron hasta los pantalones y bajaron la cremallera, liberando así de su prisión de tela al ya despierto miembro del pelirrojo. Lo acariciaba suavemente de arriba a abajo, cuidando de tocar de vez en cuando la punta, haciendo que Ron se arqueara de placer y se aferrara más a él. Depositando suaves besos en su cuello, Blaise fue bajando lentamente hasta los pezones, fue lamiendo estos puntos hasta dejarlos endurecidos, levantó la mirada y vio que Ron tenia una expresión de absoluto placer, con los ojos cerrados mordía sus labios para reprimir que los gemidos salieran de su boca, esa imagen lo excitó sobre manera.

Dejó su labor en el pecho del pelirrojo y se agachó para tener mejor acceso a su objetivo. Cogió ese pedazo de carne palpitante y de una sola vez se lo introdujó en la boca. Ron tuvo que aferrarse a la pared porque sus piernas le temblaban. Blaise siguió con su tarea un buen rato hasta que notando que Ron acabaría pronto, lamió suavemente la extensión de carne hasta que este explotó en su boca. Devoró todo el líquido viscoso hasta que no quedara nada, luego se unió a Ron con otro beso permitiéndole que sintiera el sabor de su esencia.

-Blaise… gracias. –dijo Ron cuando se despegó del beso.

-No digas nada Ron, solo prométeme que nunca más te negaras tus sentimientos otra vez. –dijo con voz dulce cogiéndole la mejilla.

-Te lo prometo Blaise. –y lo besó como haciéndole saber que no tenga duda de eso.

-Blaise por favor no le digas sobre esto a nadie. –suplicó el pelirrojo todavía avergonzado.

-Te vez tan lindo cuando te sonrojas –le sonrió. –No se lo diré a nadie.

-Esta bien, es que creo que le debo a Harry una disculpa y quiero ser yo el que les cuente a mis amigos de esto tan maravilloso que siento. –dijo sonrojándose aun mas.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Te das cuenta Harry, Ron ya no se niega a sus sentimientos hacia mí, ahh estoy tan feliz que al fin lo pueda admitir.

-Que bueno, creo que era cuestión de tiempo. -_como quisiera que Severus también pueda admitir lo que siente-_

-Si pero por favor no le digas que te conté, le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.

-Esta bien.

La tarde en Hogsmeade paso sin mayor altercado, los cuatro pasearon y se divirtieron comprando algunas cosas que les hacia falta, Hermione quería comprar un libro que hacia tiempo quería leer, así que los demás la acompañaron a la tienda y estuvieron largo rato mirando algunos libros.

Era día de salida a Hogsmeade y le pareció que seria buena idea ir a despejar su mente mientras compraba algunas cosas que le hacían falta.

Ya había comprado algunas cosas en el callejón Knockturn y ahora caminaba calle abajo para regresar al castillo. Cuando lo vio.

Harry se despedía de sus amigos y caminaba hacia el camino que llevaba al castillo.

-Si, no me siento bien, creo que regresaré al castillo.

-Harry, estas seguro no quieres que te acompañemos.

-No, no se molesten estaré bien, solo no olviden comprarme algunos dulces en Honeydukes. –sonrió el oji-verde.

-Esta bien, cuídate por favor.

-Si lo haré, además que me puede pasar camino al castillo.

-No nada pero… solo cuídate si?

-Si Hemione. Adiós –y se volteó tomando el camino que lo llevaría al castillo

-Estará bien Hermy. –consoló el rubio.

-Lo sé es que tengo un presentimiento.

Vio que se alejaba comenzando a salir del pueblo, entonces lo siguió.

Harry iba a paso lento, ahora estaba pasando por un área rodeada de árboles de copa alta de ensombrecían un poco el lugar. Notó que se encontraba solo, ya no habían personas pasando por los alrededores, así que aceleró un poco el paso.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, pero si es el salvador del mundo mágico.

Unos hombres de mediana estatura y claramente algo mentalmente desubicados lo rodearon.

-¿Que quieren? Aléjense!! –tocó su varita sobre su túnica pero en el momento en que se disponía a sacarla uno de ellos lo cogió por la espalda pasando su brazo por su cuello dificultándole la respiración.

-Creo que nos divertiremos contigo un rato. –lo jalaron detrás de un árbol y amenazado con una varita no tuvo mas remedio que no poner resistencia.

-Calla o tú tumba será aquí mismo. –dicho esto el asqueroso hombre comenzó a lamer su cuello bruscamente, tocando su cuerpo y sus partes.

-_No esto no puede estar pasándome, ayuda alguien por favor, ayuda_ -las lágrimas salían por montones.

-Deja de llorar o lo que te voy a hacer te dolerá más para que llores de verdad.

Severus había estado siguiéndolo escondiéndose entre los árboles, cuando lo perdió de vista, se asustó y comenzó a buscarlo por el camino, luego de un rato escuchó voces detrás de unos árboles.

Lo habían acorralado y lo estaban desvistiendo, preparándose para saciar sus instintos con su cuerpo, mientras él lloraba y trataba de negarse.

Su sangre le hirvió como nunca antes y sabia lo que debía hacer.

-Crucio!!!. Crucio!!!

Los hombres se retorcieron de dolor.

Estaba tan descontrolado que no escuchaba que Harry lo llamaba.

-Basta Severus!!, basta, los vas a matar!!

Escuchó los gritos y dejó de maldecir a los hombres.

-Déjalos por favor.

Los hombres se levantaron como pudieron y corrieron en dirección contraria, la expresión que tenia ese hombre cuando los maldecían era de temer, seguro unos segundos más y estarían muertos.

Lo había salvado pero había perdido el control y casi mata a dos hombres. Algunos alumnos ya comenzaban a venir por el camino que los llevaba al castillo.

-Severus como llegaste aquí? –ya más calmado preguntó

-Yo… yo… debo irme -dijo dándose cuenta que algunos alumnos empezaban a aproximarse, y caminó apresuradamente hasta las mazmorras.

Harry solo se quedó ahí, todavía pensando en como lo había salvado y el odio que había visto en sus ojos, ya no lo soportaba no importa que le dijera, si lo rechazara otra vez o si lo maldecía pero ya no soportaba mas.

Corrió todo el camino sintiendo que su corazón estaba en su garganta, hasta llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras

Severus llegó a su mazmorra todavía agitado.

-No, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso -_¿Cuando se lo vas a decir? _No pude decírselo, debí decírselo ahí mismo -_Díselo ya que esperas_ -Sí se lo diré, iré a decírselo no importa lo que digan. Se lo diré ya mismo.

Severus daba vueltas en su despacho, y aun nervioso se dispuso a salir en busca del el oji-verde.

Cogió la manija de la puerta y cuando esta se abrió…

-Profesor… -Harry estaba frente de la puerta y tenia la mano levantada lista para tocar cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe.

-Harry –luego de decir ese nombre no supo más, no pensó más.

Tomó sus labios casi instintivamente como si su vida dependiera de eso. Era tan frágil, su cintura tan delgada. Lo guió dentro y cerró la puerta.

Todavía apoyados en la puerta los besos siguieron, hasta que a falta de aire se separaron.

-Pro…

-shuuu, soy yo el que tiene que hablar… Lo siento mucho Harry, se que te hice sufrir con mis inseguridades, pero… ya no lo soporto más, tu me gustas mucho, quiero que estemos juntos.

-Severus, desee tanto que me dijeras eso. Te amo tanto. –y sin mas lo besó.

Severus se sorprendió que Harry le dijera que lo amaba, ese era un sentimiento que él todavía no estaba seguro de sentir por el Gryffindor, pero estaba decidido a averiguar si alguna vez le podría responder de la misma manera.

Los besos se fueron haciendo más pasionales y las prendas comenzaron a desaparecer. Los gemidos de ambos ya se escuchaban en toda la habitación.

-Harry… espera por favor.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo con voz un tanto decepcionada.

-Mira yo igual que tu quiero hacerlo pero este no es el lugar ni el momento, quiero que sea especial, no quiero quitarte tu virginidad en estas circunstancias.

-Gracias, yo pensé que…

-Te aseguro que será muy pronto esta bien?... pero podemos hacer otras cosas no? –dijo con voz muy ronca por el placer que lo embargaba

-Mmmm si se me ocurren unas cosas.

Esa noche Harry no se apareció por la torre de Gryffindor y sus amigos ya comenzaban a preocuparse, puesto que no lo habían visto desde que se despidieron en Hogsmeade.

**Continuará…**

Gracias a Cloe x comentar aquí ta tu recompensa :P …ahh si estaba contestando tu review y lo mande sin querer antes de terminar :( te decía q a mi también me gusta la cultura Egipcia xq fue lo único bueno q me enseñaron en el cole xD. besos a todas por leer 3

**---Kari Black---**


	10. Halloween inolvidable – Primera Parte

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capitulo 10: Halloween inolvidable – Primera Parte**

-Ya Hermione, el estará bien no te preocupes. –animaba Ron dando golpecitos en la espalda de su a miga.

-No, No!, estoy segura que le pasó algo, tuve un presentimiento… y él no llegó a dormir anoche. –lloraba la castaña en el hombro de Draco.

-Lo sabemos Hermy pero ya los jefes de casa lo están buscando.

-Ay si le pasa algo, no se si podré soportarlo.

-Vamos Hermy, él estará bien, además no hables así porque me pondré celoso. –dijo sin mala intención.

Mientras esto acontecía en la sala común de Gryffindor la cual estaba infestada de leones preocupados por el oji-verde. En las mazmorras otro era el ambiente que ahí se sentía.

Un hombre mayor y más conocido como el Profesor Snape, yacía recostado en su muy sencilla cama. A su lado y con el brazo atravesando el atlético pecho de su amante, Harry se hallaba sumergido en brazos de Morfeo. Repentinamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su amado manteniendo una expresión de de felicidad. Por un momento pensó que era un sueño pero en suave gesto de su pareja le hizo dar cuenta que todo era una hermosa verdad.

Recordó que no debería estar ahí después de todo el todavía era estudiante y ayer no había llegado a su torre, así que con un poco de dolor en su corazón se levantó lentamente pero no sin antes depositar un suave beso en los labios del oji-negro.

También se detuvo un momento para buscar una pluma y dejarle una nota al hombre que consideraba el amor de su vida.

_Lo que me dijiste ayer me hizo el hombre mas feliz, todavía no puedo creerlo. Atesoraré por siempre el recuerdo de nuestra primera noche juntos._

_P.S: Gracias por pensar por los dos ayer, seguro yo no hubiera parado si no me lo pedías._

_Te ama, Harry._

Depositó el pedazo de pergamino en la cama que aun irradiaba el calor de su cuerpo y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Asegurándose primero que ningún alumno lo viera se escabulló por algunos pasillos secretos para así llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Muy buenos Días, rana de chocolate!

-Creo que para algunos no son tan buenos. –bramó la figura en el cuadro.

Atravesó el agujero con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no le duro mucho. La mayoría de alumnos tenía cara de funeral y trataban de consolar a una llorosa Hermione y otras chicas entre ellas Ginny que sollozaba como si alguien hubiera fallecido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmado y todavía no cayendo en cuenta que todo era por su causa.

La castaña apenas lo vio salió disparada a abrazarlo tan fuerte que nunca pensó que con su delgada figura tuviera semejante fuerza.

-Harry! ¿Dónde estuviste? Nos tenias muy preocupados –dijo todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hermione cuanto lo siento, todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta.

-¿Qué paso Harry?

Pero como mandado de Dios… o mas bien de Dumbledore, en ese momento atravesaba el agujero del retrato la jefa de casa.

-Señor Potter! Por fin ¿Dónde estuvo?

-Yo… ehh…

-Bueno ya lo sabremos luego, ahora todos ustedes bajen a desayunar que ya no hay porque preocuparnos. –dijo con tono calmo la profesora.

Los alumnos de los distintas años fueron saliendo rumbo al gran salón, mientras que Hermione todavía examinaba minuciosamente a Harry como queriendo saber si no había perdido alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Ya Hermione, Harry esta bien ahora vamos a desayunar.

-Si, Vamos –dijo el oji-verde que ya había recuperado la sonrisa que tenia cuando llego.

-Harry espera, por favor. –Ron se había quedado al último para tener la oportunidad de disculparse con su mejor amigo.

-Vamos Hermy –aconsejó el rubio jalando a su novia a través del retrato y dejando a los dos amigos en la sala común.

-¿Si? –ya sabia de que iba a hablarle pero dejo que continuara

-Eh… yo quería disculparme… por todo… y –Harry pensó que esto estaba siendo difícil para su amigo así que le dijo:

-No te preocupes Ron, no tienes porque disculparte, pero estoy feliz que al fin lo hayas admitido –dijo divertido.

-Pe…pero… como lo sabes? –preguntó un tanto sonrojado.

-Jajajaja, mira ahora estoy muy feliz y eso ya no importa solo me alegro de que volvamos a estar como antes –y muy sonriente lo cogió del hombro para juntos salir rumbo al gran salón.

-Gracias, hermano -_voy a matar a Blaise por haberle dicho_

No cabía duda que era el hombre más feliz, y eso sus amigos lo notaron. Hermione estaba feliz por él y su relación con Draco iba viento en popa. Ron por su parte ya no se escondía y a Blaise eso lo llenaba de gozo, se podía decir que eran la pareja más linda y cariñosa. Las semanas pasaron maravillosamente para Harry, ahora Severus ya no se negaba a él, también había recuperado su aspecto saludable y había empezado a comer incluso un poco más que antes. Las horas en detención ya no fueron las de antes.

_**Flash Back**_

-Señor Potter, no olvide que tiene detención -dijo muy seriamente el profesor cuando los alumnos iban saliendo del salón al terminar la clase.

-Harry te vas a quedar otra vez -preguntó la castaña un tanto divertida

-Si, no vez que estoy castigado. -dijo con una picara sonrisa

-Bueno te comprendo, solo ten cuidado.

-Vamos Hermy no creerás que lo vamos a hacer en este salón o si?

-No sé Harry pero no creo que ninguno de los dos resista mucho antes de que eso suceda.

-Ve tranquila Hermy que él es muy considerado conmigo, no haremos nada que yo no quiera. -le guiñó el ojo y empujó fuera del salón a su amiga.

La puerta se cerró, sacó su varita y susurró el hechizo candado, para que nadie entrara. Se volteó para encontrar que Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Señor Potter, acérquese por favor.

Harry se acercó lentamente un tanto siguiéndole la corriente, les gustaba jugar al profesor y al alumno cuando se encontraban solos. Las detenciones que Severus planeaba era casi el único momento en que podían estar juntos ya que la relación no era conocida por nadie (excepto los amigos más cercanos de Harry) y no seria muy ético si salía a la luz. Al principio a Harry le gustaba esto de estarse viendo a escondidas le dada un toque de emoción a la relación y porque no decirlo este hecho lo excitaba aun mas.

-Si profesor ¿Me va a castigar?

-Si, es un chico malo Potter merece un castigo -le dijo mientras se acercaba al oji-verde para así comenzar con el "castigo"

Se hundieron en el que fue primero un suave beso que luego paso a pasional. La necesidad imperiosa de tocar piel fue asiéndose cada vez más fuerte y así las camisas fueron desapareciendo, para dar pase a innumerables caricias de parte de los dos, en toda la extensión de los atléticos pechos.

Era el único momento durante el día en el que podían estar juntos y cuando llegaba el deseo comprimido se desataba. Severus hacia lo posible por no perder el poco "autocontrol" que se suponía debía tener o acabaría haciéndolo en ese momento sobre su escritorio. Por su parte Harry no pensaba mucho y se dejaba llevar. Debido a esto habían llegado a cierto acuerdo que consistía en que cada vez que estuvieran juntos no pasarían a "mayores cosas" hasta que llegara el momento, y que solo serian besos, caricias y las conocidas mamadas.

Indudablemente la parte favorita de Harry.

La habitación poco a poco fue llenándose de gemidos comprimidos por parte de Harry que hacia todo lo posible por no gritar con cada roce que Severus daba a su entrepierna.

-Sevy por favor -el moreno suplicaba por que su hombría sea liberada de su prisión

-¿Como me llamó? Señor Potter debe llamarme Profesor Snape. -dijo deteniendo por un momento las caricias en el cuello de Harry.

-mmmm Profesor... mmm Snape por favor.

-Muy bien Potter -lentamente fue bajando el cierre del pantalón, para luego encontrarse con el obstáculo de tela que pasó fácilmente con sus hábiles manos hasta llegar a su objetivo.

En ese momento Harry se arqueó y comenzó a mover las caderas de manera que indicó a Severus que hacer. Harry seguramente no iba a aguantar mucho así que rápido lo alzó de las caderas hasta posarlo en el filo del escritorio, para tener así más acceso a la zona.

Severus devoró ese pedazo de palpitante carne, haciendo sentir a Harry unas increíbles y placenteras sensaciones.

El oji-verde no duró mucho en explotar en su boca llenándola así de un blanquecino fluido, el cual no desperdicio ni una gota. Luego se acercó para robarle un beso haciéndole así sentir el sabor de su esencia.

Harry luego de eso empujó a Sevy a una silla, y rápidamente se posicionó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Dispuesto a hacer sentir a su amado las mismas placenteras sensaciones que había sentido, abrió el cierre del pantalón del oji-negro liberando así su endurecido contenido.

Masajeó suavemente, sin despegarse ni un momento del cuello de su pareja. Luego se apoyó en sus hombros dejando que las dos erecciones se tocaran entre sí libremente. Este hecho estaba volviendo loco a Severus que aun trataba de pensar en el acuerdo que habían hecho, cabe decir que su "autocontrol" tuvo más trabajo de lo normal en esta ocasión.

Harry se movía de abajo a arriba simulando que su amante lo llenaba con toda la extensión de su excitación, así imaginándolo comenzó la frenética danza que no detuvo hasta que los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Descansando sobre el pecho descubierto y tratando los dos de recuperar el aliento, Severus rompió el silencio.

-Por un momento pensé que no resistiría más y acabaríamos haciéndolo.

-Yo también lo pensé pero viste que no fue necesario.

-Lo hiciste muy bien para no haber sido penetrado, estuviste genial -dijo robándole un último beso.

-Gracias, yo siempre tengo ideas -le sonrió

-Bueno ahora creo que debes ir a clases no?

-No tengo clases hasta después del almuerzo, me puedo quedar aquí contigo? -preguntó con cara de perrito faldero.

-Sabes que no podría negártelo.

Se volvieron a poner las pocas prendas que habían desaparecido y Harry se quedó en el aula conversando con Severus y disfrutando de la mutua presencia. Severus revisaba algunos ensayos mientras que Harry le masajeaba el cuello que según él lo tenia muy tenso. Era en esos momentos que pasaba con Severus en los que Harry pudo reafirmar el porque se había enamorado de ese hombre.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron rápidamente y con un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó Halloween.

Era sabido que en esta fecha era costumbre la cena especial por Halloween llena de dulces y todo el castillo se decoraba con cabalazas de diferentes tamaños. Pero este año era especial porque después de la cena habría un baile y todos los alumnos deberían asistir con disfraces para la ocasión.

-Harry de que te vas a disfrazar? -preguntó la emocionada castaña que ya había recibido por correo el vestido que pidió a sus padres para el baile.

-Aun no lo se, todavía estoy pensando.

-Más vale que te decidas porque el baile es en la noche, si se te olvido.

-Si no te preocupes Hermy algo se me ocurrirá, y tu que tienes ahí?

-Le pedí a mi mamá que me lo mandara, no es hermoso?

-Si serás la más bella. -dijo besando su mejilla y saliendo rápidamente de la sala común rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

-No olvides que hoy es el baile!!!! -le gritó a su amigo viéndole salir.

No sabia porque pero ya presentía que si se le olvidaría.

Harry no estaba muy animado para el baile, la verdad que no quería ir, le seria muy difícil ver a Severus en el gran salón y no poder acercarse para robarle un beso. Se paso todo el día en el campo de Quidditch practicando su deporte favorito.

-------------------------------------------------

Y así sin darse cuenta llegó la noche y ya todo el mundo se alistaba para lo que prometía ser una gran fiesta.

-¿Porqué se tardara tanto Harry? –preguntó la castaña al ver que su amigo no bajaba.

Ya estaba haciéndose tarde y estaba empezando a sospechar que Harry no se había acordado a tiempo de que disfrazarse.

-Ay creo que iré a ver que hace –le dijo a Ron

Subió las escaleras y llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de chicos.

-¿Harry puedo pasar? porque te demoras tanto –la castaña gritó al ver que Harry ni siquiera pensaba levantarse de su cama.

-¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!

-¿Qué pasa Hermy? déjame dormir, por favor

-Pero Harry tenemos que ir al baile.

-Si, pero todavía no se como voy a ir, no tengo disfraz.

-Ay sabía que se te olvidaría.

-No Hermione no se me olvido, es solo que…

-Nada de peros Harry vas a ir a esa fiesta, ahora levántate –ordenó la decidida castaña.

-¿Qué haces Herm…?

La chica estaba concentrada, pensó por un momento y luego su varita no dejo de moverse. Para sorpresa de Harry su ropa comenzó a cambiar.

El pantalón de pijama que llevaba cambio a blanco y se pegó mas a su cuerpo, resaltando ciertas partes importantes. Luego su camiseta se tornó blanca, las mangas desaparecieron y al igual que su pantalón se pegó aun mas a sus definidos pectorales. No siendo esto suficiente para la castaña, al camiseta fue rezagada en líneas horizontales, dándole un aspecto gastado que le hacia ver muy sexy. Y con el cuerpo que este chico tenia, era seguro que todos quedarían boquiabiertos.

-mmmm, creo que falta algo…… -lo miró evaluatoriamente.

-Hermy, no crees que esto es muy revelador.

No haciendo caso a los reclamos de su amigo dijo:

-Claro!!! Como lo olvidé –con un último toque de varita, aparecieron dos hermosas alas blancas, que salían de la espalda del moreno.

-Wow! Hermione como hiciste eso?

-Jajajajaja tengo habilidad para estas cosas.

-Pues te quedo muy bien… pero… que se supone que soy?

-Pues eres un ángel, un tanto atrevido, diría yo.

-Ah pero Hermione todavía no se si vaya.

-Tonterías, Harry estas hermoso así que no me vengas con eso. Ahora vamos. –dijo jalando a su amigo escaleras abajo, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de éste.

-------------------------------------------------

Al gran salón se le habían retirado las mesas y puesto sillas a los lados dejando espacio suficiente para el baile.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban allí, riendo, comiendo o simplemente conversando con sus amigos. Se podían ver distintos tipos de vestimentas, unas un tanto locas como un chico de primer año que se había disfrazado de sombrero seleccionador y otras hermosas como una chica de Hufflepuff que se había disfrazado de Veela ya que su pelo rubio ayudaba mucho. Y también había de los chicos con influencias muggle que se disfrazaron de algunos personajes de la historia o de simples objetos.

Hicieron su aparición nuestros niños presididos por la parejita hetero más linda.

Hermione venia disfrazada de Julieta, había pedido a su mamá que le mandara los disfraces, porque a ella le pareció muy romántico que los dos aparecieran como Romeo y Julieta en el baile.

Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido largo hasta los tobillos y escotado, de terciopelo color ladrillo con puños amplios, que le daba un aspecto más delicado a sus hermosas manos; debajo del vestido usaba una blusa blanca también escotada y como toque final su cuello fue adornado con el precioso collar que Draco le había obsequiado y para realzar el efecto su cabello estaba recogido en un moño. Era la Julieta perfecta para el Romeo perfecto.

Venia tomada del brazo de Draco que no tuvo más remedio que complacer a su novia y se disfrazó de Romeo, además para que mentir hacían una bonita pareja y el disfraz no le quedaba nada mal.

Llevaba unas largas medias blancas que le cubrían todas las piernas, sobre estas una especie de falda como las que los hombres solían usar en el tiempo de Shakespeare, la falda era de terciopelo color verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, la parte superior del disfraz consistía en una camisa manga larga con pliegues y chaleco verde también en terciopelo con botones de plata. El conjunto fue complementado con una larga capa plateada que sujetó sobre sus hombros. Definitivamente el verde era su color, hacia juego con sus ojos plata y su cabello rubio. Era el Romeo perfecto para la Julieta perfecta.

Detrás de ellos venían la parejita homo más sexy de todo el colegio.

Ron y Blaise no se habían puesto de acuerdo en los disfraces alegando que seria mejor llevarse una sorpresa. Y así fue, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que los dos se habían disfrazado de soldados Romanos, lo que les llevo a pensar que esas coincidencias no se daban así por así, pero en el momento no les importo mucho, lo único que les emocionó fue que los dos se veían tan sexys.

Atrás de ellos y un poco solito venia el moreno más lindo, Harry disfrazado de ángel, venia un poco apenado por su disfraz que según él era revelador.

Cuando los cinco entraron, algunos alumnos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verlos, y se escucharon algunos suspiros de parte de unas niñitas de premir y segundo año.

El profesor Dumbledore había dado la orden de que solo los alumnos de quinto a séptimo año tenían permiso para quedarse hasta pasadas las doce, y que los demás debían regresar a sus habitaciones para las 10pm. Era un poco injusto pero era necesario, la organizadora del baile Pansy Parkinson así lo sugirió, ya que más tarde se iba a estar permitido beber whisky de fuego. Claro que los jefes de casa debían estar presentes para asegurar el normal desarrollo de la fiesta sin llegar a espectáculos bochornosos.

-Hola chicos! –dijo la sonriente Pansy

-Hola Pansy! –dijo Draco teniendo que subir un poco el tono de su voz ya que la música les hacia difícil de escucharse.

-Que lindos se ven!

-Gracias, y ¿que tienes planeado para más tarde?

-Como dijo Dumbledore, cuando se vayan los chicos van a traer las cervezas de mantequilla y esto se va a poner mas divertido!!

Harry en un rincón veía que sus amigos bailaban y se divertían y él se preguntaba para que había venido, si no podía estar con su amado.

En el momento en que estaba caminando para salir de ahí, lo vio.

Severus entraba acompañado de la profesora McGonnagal, para supervisar que los alumnos no se salieran de control.

El oji-negro buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Harry y lo encontró como un punto blanco que resaltaba entre tantos disfraces.

Cruzaron sus miradas y Severus le dirigió una sonrisa, y aprovechando que la profesora McGonnagal se había distraído, le hizo una señal con la mano para que no se fuera y se quedara en ese lugar

Harry entendió y se quedó ahí.

Severus había desaparecido y por un momento pensó que se había olvidado de él.

No se había movido del lugar y ya se empezaban a entumecer las piernas cuando todo oscureció sorpresivamente, las chicas ahogaron un grito y algunos chicos abuchearon.

Mientras los confusos alumnos trataban de buscar una varita para proporcionar algo de luz y se trataba de descubría quien había causado eso, Harry se sintió vulnerable, estaba casi en medio del salón y a oscuras no sabia si moverse. Cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás y una voz le susurró.

-Tranquilo amor ya estoy aquí.

-¿Severus?

-Si, ahora vamos.

Al instante se activó un traslador que los llevó a una hermosa habitación.

-Ya llegamos amor –y besó el cuello del oji-verde

-Sev, tu hiciste eso?

-Mjm –fue lo único que respondió al estar ocupado en su cuello.

-No puedo creerlo, pensé que me habías olvidado y… -se detuvo al ver que la habitación era hermosa y en el centro de ella se encontraba una amplia cama con sabanas de ceda roja.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues lo estuve planeando desde que supe que iba a haber esa fiesta y suponía que todos los alumnos iban a asistir, y que mejor que eso para que nadie sospeche donde estas. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sevy eres un bandido… pero todavía no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Mmm pues que parece que vamos a hacer.

-En serio, vamos a hacerlo?

-Aja y por cierto es la primera vez que lo voy a hacer con un ángel.

-Jajaja fue idea de Hermione, pero…

Sus labios fueron atrapados y se fundieron en un ardiente beso.

-Mmmm espera Sev.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?, no quieres?

-No seas tonto, claro que si… solo pienso que si lo vamos a hacer debemos protegernos no?

-Ahh si había pensado en eso, toma. –y le alcanzó un diminuto frasquito.

-Es una poción anticonceptiva, es muy segura.

Harry no dudo ni un momento y se la tragó toda.

-Arg que feo sabe.

-Es así la primera vez, pero luego te acostumbraras al sabor.

Harry rodeó el cuello del oji-negro y le dijo:

-Soy todo tuyo, hazme el amor.

Estas palabras fueron cumplidas por el mayor que cargó al oji-verde hasta la cama para depositarlo suavemente en ella.

-Primero vamos a quitar las alas a mi ángel –dijo el mayor moviendo su varita y haciendo desaparecer las alas.

Luego lentamente le sacó la desgastada camiseta que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación. Besos húmedos fueron repartidos a lo largo de su cuello y pecho, parando un momento para quitarse su camisa que ya empezaba a molestarle.

De la misma manera desabotonó el pantalón y lo sacó hasta dejarlo en boxer, el cual mostraba una tremenda erección del moreno que luchaba por ser liberada.

Severus masajeó sobre la tela primero, haciendo gemir al moreno.

-Mmmm Sev... ahhhh

El moreno se revolvía debajo de él gimiendo a más no poder pidiendo que se le brindara la debida atención a su hombría.

El oji-negro todavía no se ocupaba de esta parte, estaba en los preliminares y quería hacerlo bien por ser la primera vez de Harry, unos buenos preliminares era lo que lo llevaría al orgasmo que tanto deseaba.

Haciendo caso omiso al estandarte que se alzaba sobre las piernas de su Harry, estuvo jugando con los pezones por un largo rato, luego pasó a trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar al borde de los boxers. Cuidadosamente cogió el borde con los dientes y bajó los boxers.

Harry abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con esta imagen que lo volvió loco.

-Por Merlin!!! Sev… ya no voy a aguantar.

El aludido embozó una sonrisa, sabía que Harry lo estaba disfrutando.

-Tranquilo amor que todavía no empiezo.

Con los boxers fuera de su alcance, el mayor cogió el pene erecto y que ya empezaba a expulsar pre-semen. Lo acarició lentamente de arriba a abajo para luego pasar la tarea a su hábil boca. Su lengua recorría toda la extensión y sus dientes presionaban suavemente mandado así terribles sensaciones de placer al moreno oji-verde.

Ante tanta estimulación Harry no pudo más y estallo en su boca.

-Lo… siento…

-No te preocupes, recién estamos empezando.

Tomó sus labios, explorando la tibia cavidad que lo recibía gustoso, sus lenguas estaban en una batalla en la cual las dos salían ganando.

Severus se posicionó entre las piernas de Harry y comenzó a prepararlo, untó sus dedos con un poco de lubricante.

-Voy a prepararte si te hago daño, avísame.

-Esta bien

Introdujó lentamente un dedo quedándose quieto por un momento hasta que se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Luego fue haciendo movimientos circulares con su dedo hasta que introdujó dos y así tres dedos ya estaban dentro.

-Sev… ya estoy listo

-Rodéame con tus piernas, cuando entre me quedaré quieto.

El moreno asintió e hizo lo indicado, rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y de inmediato sintió la gloriosa extensión ingresar en él.

-Ahhhhrrggg –no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, era la primera vez y su estreches no estaba ayudando

-Sev… espera… por favor

-No me moveré –le dijo y así lo hizo, se había quedado a medio camino y tuvo que detenerse, porque podia sentir que el oji-verde era muy estrecho.

Trató de disipar el dolor masturbándolo y robándole besos.

-Sev… muévete.

El moreno empezó lentamente su camino, ingresando cada vez más, hasta llenarlo completamente. Se quedó quieto por un momento.

-No, ¿Que haces? MUEVETE!

El mayor se sorprendió, pensó que debía quedarse quieto, no quería causarle daño. Pero como notó que Harry hacia esfuerzos por moverse, empezó a entrar y salir primero lentamente para rápidamente cambiar el ritmo a uno más errático.

Harry se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado mientras este lo penetraba una y otra vez haciéndolo llegar al cielo cada vez que tocaba la zona que le causaba un placer indescriptible.

-Ahhhh Sev… te… amo… tanto –dijo perdiéndose en esos posos negros que lo miraban con total deseo.

Severus otra vez no supo que responder y solo se limitó a gritar el nombre del chico cuando se venia dentro de él.

-Harryyyyyy!!!!

El oji-verde se vino al instante sintiendo su interior siendo inundado.

Recuperando el aliento, Harry se quedó todavía aferrado al cuerpo de su amante.

-Gracias amor –dijo cuando ya había recuperado el aliento.

-No, gracias a ti por permitirme ser el primero.

-Tú eres el primero y serás el único. –le dijo antes de hundirse en un nuevo beso.

**Continuará…**

Uff espero les haya gustado, como habrán visto esa fue la primera vez de Harry , como siempre quiero sus comentarios, ahh también se habrán dado cuenta que este capi tiene aun no acaba jejeje en el próximo la continuación, donde veremos que de especial fue este Halloween para las demás parejas.

**-****--Kari Black---**


	11. Halloween inolvidable  Segunda Parte

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 11: Halloween inolvidable –Segunda Parte**

**Notas de Autora:** Hola a tods aquí estoy trayendo la segunda y ultima parte de este Halloween inolvidable, disfrútenlo y solo una advertencia: **este capi tiene contenido hetero** y gracias por sus comentarios a: tercy-S-Scloe, princessofseverusnape, Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba ;)

-¿Qué pasa Draco? -preguntó la castaña en plena oscuridad

-No se, déjame buscar mi varita -dijo el rubio mientras buscaba su varita con una mano y con la otra cogía a su chica de la cintura.

-"Lumus"

Luego del desorden que causó este hecho algunos alumnos ya encendían sus varitas, y conjuraban el hechizo que daba luz.

-Tranquilos esto se arreglará en un momento -dijo el viejo barba blanca y come caramelos mas conocidos como Dumby.

Dumbledore movió su varita y de pronto todo estuvo como antes y con otro ademán mas, la música empezó a sonar otra vez.

-Sigan en su fiesta que aquí no pasó nada -informó el director

-Profesora McGonnagal, quiero saber quien causó esto, no pudo ser un estudiante, es claro que esto fue hecho con el polvo de la oscuridad y los estudiantes no están permitidos para usarlo. -pidió el director

-Si profesor, lo averiguaré.

Luego de eso la fiesta continuó sin mayor altercado, hasta que fueron las 10pm y los alumnos de algunos grados fueron llevados por los prefectos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ahora empezaba la verdadera fiesta.

-Hola chicos, que tal, como organizadora de esta hermosa fiesta les pido por favor no causar ningún alboroto y comportarse debidamente, los profesores estarán vigilándonos y creo que no falta mucho para que traigan los tragos -comunicó la sonriente Pansy Parkinson. -Bueno a divertirse!!!! -y la música empezó a tocar mas fuerte.

Todos los alumnos de los grados mayores estaban ahí, saltaban y gritaban con la música. Luego las bebidas fueron traídas y se empezaron a ver algunas competencias de quien tomaba más cantidad de fire-whisky. Los grupos de amigos bailaban y hacían rondas por todo el gran salón.

Pasadas las doce los ánimos se empezaron a calmar y fueron requeridas las melodías suaves. La mayoría de chicos y chicas solteras ya habían salido a sus respectivas habitaciones para organizar en ellas fiestas mas "privadas" con sus compañeros de casa. Pero las parejas que se quedaron en el gran salón, disfrutaban esta hermosa fiesta que ya se había tornado más romántica.

Draco y Hermione bailaban muy pegados y el rubio cogía a su novia de la cintura mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y se unían en un tierno beso.

Ron y Blaise que con el alboroto de la fiesta ya habían perdido algunas partes de sus disfraces, también bailaban muy pegados, mientras que el moreno le recitaba palabras dulces al pelirrojo.

-Blaise deja de hacer eso, por favor -pidió el pelirrojo ya que su novio le mordía el cuello sin tapujos.

-Amor, te deseo tanto -le decía el moreno mientas posaba una inocente mano en el trasero de Ron

-Blaise, por favor no vez que estamos en el gran salón -le dijo el pelirrojo quitando la inocente mano de sus glúteos.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar -dijo entre besos.

-Ah ¿si? y ¿cómo es eso?

-Ven -dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo

-Adiós chicos diviértanse y sigan bailando -dijo un sonriente Blaise a Romeo y Julieta, mientras salía del gran salón con una gran sonrisa y jalando al tímido pelirrojo.

-¿A dónde crees que vayan? -preguntó Hermione

-Conociendo a Blaise, seguro no se aguanto más y se fue a tirarse a su novio, ya lo veía yo algo ansioso.

-mmm Draco?

-Si amor.

-Ya me canse de bailar.

-Esta bien, vamos entonces te llevaré a tu sala común.

-No quiero ir allá... quiero ir contigo. -dijo algo sonrojada

-Ehh Esta bien, Vamos. -dijo algo curioso. i ¿porque Hermione quiere ir conmigo?, ¿no será que? No... No... No puede ser, no estará pensando en... /i 

-Draco ya llegamos

-Ah sí, "Serpientes traviesas"

Atravesaron la puerta y de inmediato los inundó los sonidos de música estridente y gritos de parte de los entusiastas Slytherins que habían tenido que ir a su sala común para continuar la fiesta que no se les permitió en el gran salón.

-Ven -Draco jaló a Hermione rápidamente a través de la sala hasta llegar a su dormitorio, felizmente que todos estaban tan distraídos que no los notaron.

-------------------------------------------------

Más lejos de allí un desesperado Blaise caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos con el pelirrojo a cuestas.

-Blaise ya me canse, me duelen los pies y este disfraz me esta incomodando. -dijo Ron sin intención de sonar insinuante.

-mmmmm estamos ansiosos no?

-No Blaise es en serio.

-Bueno ven que ya llegamos. -ellos también entraron a la bulliciosa sala Sly y fueron tomados desapercibidos mientras se dirigían a la habitación del moreno.

-Aquí estamos -dijo Blaise invitando a su novio a pasar a su habitación (**N/A: **Si, estas serpientes engreídas tenían sus propias habitaciones, no como los pobres Gry que dormían en una habitación como si fueran sardinas xD)

De inmediato el cansado Ron se tiró en la cama y se acurrucó con las cobijas, dejando a un Blaise algo confundido, estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando Ron salió directo a su cama.

Blaise viéndolo ahí tirado en su cama, rápidamente comenzó a sacarse el molesto disfraz hasta quedar en boxers, luego de eso se acercó a su novio y le fue quitando lentamente el suyo.

Pronto ambos se encontraban en ropa interior, pero Ron al percatarse de esto por el frió que sintió, se tapó completamente con las mantas.

-Hace frió amor, podrías cerrar las ventanas. –dijo bajo las cobijas y entre sueño.

-Ron recuerdas que no hay ventanas. –le susurró en sus oídos.

-mmmm déjame dormir, cinco minutos más, aun es temprano. –murmuró entre sueños.

-Ron, soy yo Blaise –y se acercó lentamente, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda del pelirrojo, mientras le hacia sentir su notoria excitación.

-¿Blaise? –dijo todavía medio dormido.

-Si amor, vamos despierta no me vas a dejar así no? –le dijo pegándose más al pelirrojo.

-Tengo sueño Blaise –molesto porque alguien no lo dejaba dormir, Ron entre sueños se volteo rápidamente y al poco rato empezó a roncar.

-¿Ron? -¡¡¡¡¡RON!!!!! –gritó desesperado, pero su pelirrojo ni se movió, dormía placidamente como un gatito.

-¡!!MALDITA SEA!!! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Blaise no tuvo mas remedio que consolarse así mismo, tal y como había hecho la noche luego de la detención en la aula de pociones, ya estaba excitado y no podía quedarse así, ahora que tampoco iba a obligar a Ron a hacerlo si no quería, eso seria una violación y él nunca le haría eso a Ron, pero este desplante se lo cobraría al pelirrojo.

-------------------------------------------------

-Eh… bueno aquí estamos –dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso, era la primera vez que su novia entraba a su habitación

-Que lindo es todo esto, Draco –dijo recorriendo la habitación.

En la mediana área que ocupaba, se podía notar que lo que reinaba era la cama, ésta era de pino, a los cuatro lados se herejía madera finamente tallada donde se podía distinguir algunas serpientes que sostenían un hermoso toldo de seda verde desde donde caían las cortinas, que Draco cerraba para mayor privacidad en las noches.

Las sabanas y almohadas eran de seda color plata y al pie de la cama se extendía una fina manta verde oscuro. Lo demás en la habitación era la mesa de noche, la cómoda, y su escritorio con una confortable silla, todos haciendo juego en la misma madera finamente labrada e in faltante de pequeñas serpientes que le daban el toque Slytherin.

-Si… eh… creo que iré a quitarme este disfraz –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta al fondo de la habitación que se sabia era el cuarto de baño.

Iba atravesando la habitación cuando un agarre en su muñeca lo sorprendió.

-No… -fue lo último que escuchó antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados.

Primero no lo podía creer, había esperado semanas por esto y ya casi se había dado por vencido, Hermy no daba muestras de querer hacerlo, solo se limitaron a pasionales besos y caricias, pero como Blaise bien le había aconsejado era mejor no presionarla. Y sí que tenía razón, no presionarla pareció funcionar porque ya notaba que ella al igual que él estaba tan deseosa a que esto sucediera.

Solo había un pequeño detalle, el rubio nunca había hecho lo que se suponía estaba a punto de hacer y no pudo evitar el nerviosismo de la primera vez.

Hermione ya experimentada en este campo (En su cuarto año tuvo un pequeño choque y fuga con el jugador de Quidditch, Víktor Krum) y consiente de la situación de su novio hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarlo y así lograr que los dos disfrutaran.

-Hermione, yo… eh… -el oji-plata se había despegado del beso y ahora miraba al piso sonrojado.

-Lo sé amor, no te preocupes, lo harás bien –y comenzó a devorar su boca ahora con mas ímpetu.

Draco todavía sonrojado recibió con placer esos labios, y luego de asimilar por un momento lo que iba a pasar, tomó confianza y rodeó con sus brazos a su chica hasta pegarla más a su cuerpo.

La castaña comenzó rápidamente a quitar el molesto disfraz, primero la capa que cayó al piso, luego desabotonó lentamente el chaleco, pero cuando iba bajando a la cintura, se acordó que Draco no llevaba pantalón así que no había botón ni cremallera que bajar, pero el mayor impedimento eran las largas medias que llevaba puesto y seguramente le cubrían hasta la cintura.

-Draco quítate eso –fue casi una suplica

-Sí… espérame un momento.

El rubio literalmente corrió hasta el baño donde se deshizo de la parte inferior del disfraz, le tomó un poco de tiempo extra sacarse las apretadas medias, pero finalmente quedó en boxers y la camisa blanca que llevaba como parte del disfraz.

Hermione no se había movido pero se había quitado el vestido y solo quedó en ropa interior que consistía en un traslucido brasier rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y una trusa igualmente traslucida que hacia juego.

Draco salió del baño y con esa imagen de inmediato sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su chica sin dejar el contacto visual que tenían.

-Te amo Hermione… soy tan afortunado de que seas la primera, te amo tanto. –dijo sellando sus palabras con un tierno beso.

-Yo también te amo Draco. –dijo cuando se separaron.

La chica lo guió hasta la cama donde los dos quedaron sentados en el borde.

Sin separarse del beso Draco desató el moño del cabello de Hermy y éste calló libre sobre sus hombros. Percibiendo su dulce aroma llenándolo suavemente mientras sus manos viajaban a su espalda en movimientos circulares, tratando casi desesperadamente de desabrochar el brasier. Estaba muy bien abrochado el condenado broche.

La castaña sonrió porque Draco moría por deshacerse de él

-Déjame que yo lo hago.

Al separarse, el rubio asintió y su chica movió sus manos lentamente hasta su espalda para desabrochar el caprichoso brasier.

Los labios del rubio estaban rojos e hinchados producto del beso, sus mejillas algo rojas, las que se tornaron de un rojo mas fuerte cuando su novia se deshizo completamente del brasier.

La pareja ya tendida en la cama se besaban como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Draco ya había empezado a estimular con una mano los pezones y toda la extensión del pecho de su novia.

Hermy por su parte acariciaba el fuerte y bien contorneado pecho del rubio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo ahí, su mano rápidamente viajó al bulto en la entrepierna de Draco y primero dándole caricias por encima de la prisión de tela, notó que su pareja trataba de gemir dentro del beso.

Se separaron del beso y de inmediato se oyó la protesta por parte del rubio.

-mmmm, Hermy?

-Shuuu... quiero oírte gemir -dicho esto la chica repartió húmedos besos por todo el pecho del oji-plata dejando un rastro húmedo que siguió hasta el bajo vientre donde encontró el obstáculo de tela, y le pareció que seria divertido hacerlo "sufrir" un poco mas.

Con una mano en su pecho estimulándose ella misma al mismo tiempo besaba por sobre la tela la notoria protuberancia.

-Por Merlin!!!... Hermione... Ahhhh...por favor... -la imagen que tenia en frente de su chica estimulándose y disfrutando haciéndolo sufrir, nubló su vista de placer, mientras le suplicaba que lo hiciera ya!! ó terminaría antes de haber empezado.

Hermione ya lo había hecho "sufrir" por un momento, así que para compensarlo metió su mano en el bóxer y liberó el palpitante, endurecido y bien dotado pene de su amante.

-Ahh... por Merlin... Ah... creo... voy... a -el rubio se aferraba a las sábanas con ambas manos.

-No... Aun... no -la chica lamía toda la extensión de carne de la base hasta la punta, deteniéndose en la punta para jugar con su lengua, sin dejar de estimular los testículos suavemente.

La gloriosa humedad y calidad de la cavidad de su chica eran deliciosas, haciéndole sufrir por retenerse y no acabar antes de tiempo.

El pre-semen ya estaba siendo lamido por la hábil lengua. Pero Hermione tampoco quería que acabara ahí. Lo dejó de estimular mientras se acostaba sobre el pálido cuerpo, abriendo y dejando sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo tendido para así permitirle más acceso.

De inmediato Draco trató de penetrarla pero la ropa interior era otra vez el obstáculo. Así que trató de bajársela, pero otra vez no pudo. Siendo necesaria la intervención de la chica. Rápidamente ella se separó y se quitó la molesta prenda quedando como vino al mundo.

Mientras que su novio aún llevaba puesto sus apretados bóxers que delineaban deliciosamente sus glúteos.

Totalmente desnuda, Hermione se acostó al lado del rubio.

-Ven... amor -y lo jaló para que quedara encima y de esta manera pudiera dominar la situación al ritmo que quisiera.

El rubio quedó encima pero por alguna razón se sentía vulnerable porque era el momento y no sabia si lo haría bien.

-Yo... no se...Hermy -dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Sonrío con ternura y luego dijo -Yo te diré como

-mmm más abajo... Auuch muy abajo...espera...allí!

El rubio bajó la mirada como para asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien pero su novia lo impidió.

-No, es aquí donde debes mirar -le dijo señalando sus ojos

Entro lentamente aun con miedo, sintiendo la calida estrechez por primera vez.

-WOW... Merlín... se siente muy bien.

La chica ya empezaba a gemir por la invasión mientras su cuerpo temblaba de placer.

Draco, acostumbrado ya a esa sensación comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente.

-Ahhh... siiiiii … ahhhhh… mmmmm

-Draco mas rápido... mas... ahhhh

La danza se hizo más frenética y la gran cama comenzó a golpearse en la pared.

El rubio le alzaba las caderas lo más posible para tener mayor acceso mientras su chica ya decía incoherencias y se tocaba el pecho indecentemente.

-Hermione...ahhhh...te amo tanto

-Ahh... mmm… mas… mas... mas -la chica estaba como en un trance, causado por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo, para profundizar mas, ella movió sus manos a los glúteos del rubio y marcó el ritmo que quería seguir.

La atmósfera en la habitación se tornó más y más caliente y el olor a sexo inundaba el lugar, acompasado claro por el coro de gemidos y gritos que los dos producían.

Pronto el clímax para ambos se hizo inminente y Draco terminó gritando el nombre de la mujer que amaba. Pero la Gry estaba dispuesta a hacerlo disfrutar más, así que esa noche lo hicieron cuantas veces fue necesario y probaron todo tipo de posiciones que Hermione tenía en su repertorio. Cabe señalar que Draco se sorprendió de toda la amplia variedad de poses, pero le agrado mucho que Hermione supiera como hacerlas.

-------------------------------------------------

La fiesta en todo el castillo ya había acabado y los alumnos que se habían quedado en el gran salón, recién llegaban a sus habitaciones.

En la sala común Slytherin habían tenido una de las mejores fiestas de Halloween, pero la participación del rubio Sly se extrañó, lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros de curso. El mejor amigo del rubio tampoco había aparecido así que esto era más que simple coincidencia.

-------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente nuestros leones infiltrados en las habitaciones de sus respectivas parejas se despertaban de su placido sueño.

-mmm Buenos Días, amor -dijo el sonriente pelirrojo que había dormido toda la noche como un gatito.

-Serán buenos para ti, pero para mi NO. -dijo Blaise que se había despertado mucho antes y ya bañado y alistado, revisaba unos apuntes.

-¿Por qué estas molesto Blaisy?

-Como, ¿por qué?

-La verdad no sé

-Nada no importa -dijo el moreno derrotado, ya no tenia caso reprocharle, nada de lo que le dijera arreglaría lo de anoche, cuando tuvo que masturbarse hasta quedar satisfecho.

-Bueno si tú lo dices.

-Ve a ducharte si?

-Pero no tengo ropa que ponerme -dijo mirando que lo único que llevaba era el bóxer

-Yo te presto un pantalón y camisa, amor -le sonrió dulcemente, viendo como Ron se sonrojaba al notar su erección mañanera.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hola

-Hola -dijo el rubio cuando vio los ojos de su novia abrirse.

-Anoche fue genial.

-Si que lo fue, amor

-No pensaste que lo haríamos no?

-Yo pensé que querrías esperar más tiempo.

-Claro que no, yo esperaba que tú me dieras alguna señal, pero como no la hubo, no pude resistirme más.

-Gracias Hermione, te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo, además eso de saber que eras virgen me hizo desearte cuanto antes -terminó besando los fríos labios de su novio.

i -GRACIAS BLAISE, TE DEBO UNA!!!!!- /i 

El sonido de los pasos de estudiantes que ya bajaban a desayunar los volvió a la realidad.

-Tengo mucha hambre -dijo el rubio

-Es normal, ¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos? perdí la cuenta

-mmmm no sé, pero fueron mas de dos, eso lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Mi pobre rubio debe estar hambriento -dijo con un pucherito

-Tu rubio quiere coger fuerzas para poder hacerlo mas seguido.

-Bueno por mi no hay problema.

Se bañaron y vistieron recordando lo fantástico que la pasaron, pero aunque Hermy quiso repetir en la ducha, tuvo que contenerse, su novio estaba todavía débil.

-------------------------------------------------

La sala común Slytherin estaba un tanto desordenada y algunos estudiantes que se habían quedado en ella, no habían logrado llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones y yacían desparramados en los sofás, con visibles muestras de haber bebido y bailado en exceso.

Se podría decir que los Sly no tuvieron la respectiva supervisón de su jefe de casa durante la fiesta, era extraño pero los Slytherins no iban a desaprovechar su ausencia. Lo que no sabían era que su jefe de casa también la había pasado de lo lindo esa noche.

Los respectivos jefes habían mantenido el orden en sus casas, y así los alumnos de las otras casas amanecieron como en un día normal, ya que no se les había permitido excederse en la celebración.

Tal cosa no pasó con los Sly que debido a la ausencia de autoridad habían armado su propia fiesta. Lo cual se hizo notar a la hora del desayuno.

Los alumnos de las diferentes casas iban llenando el gran salón, pero algunos Slytherins llegaban con una cara de no haber dormido bien y con tremendas ojeras, otros simplemente no se presentaron al desayuno. Lo cual extrañó sobre manera a toda la plana docente.

-Minerva ¿Qué pasa con Slytherin? –preguntó el director algo ceñudo.

-No lo sé Albus, se supone estarían a cargo de Severus

-Pues tampoco se ha presentado a desayunar y… -sus palabras fueron calladas cuando la imponente figura del profesor de Pociones ingresó al gran salón para desayunar. Tenía una expresión muy tranquila en el rostro y hasta parecía que estaba embozando una sonrisa.

-Muy Buenos Días, Albus… Minerva.

Los aludidos se miraron como diciendo: Y a este que dicho raro le picó, que amaneció de buen ánimo y con esa cara como si le hubiera dado al gordo de la lotería.

-Buenos Días Severus, luego del desayuno quisiera verte en mi despacho –dijo con una de esas sonrisas calmas que caracterizan al director.

i -Este viejo pesado de que querrá hablarme /i -Si Albus, como digas

-Si, supongo que me podrás dar una explicación a lo que les pasó a los Slytherins –volvió a sonreír

Severus levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de su casa y se dio con la sorpresa que la mayoría de alumnos no se habían aparecido y los que estaban ahí tenían un semblante de perros.

i -Maldita sea! Con todo lo de anoche olvidé que debía supervisarlos /i -Ahh si claro i -Mas te vale y le vayas contando al director tu relación con ese Gry porque de esta si no te salvas /i 

-Ah Minerva ¿pudimos encontrar al responsable del altercado de anoche?

i -Diablos de eso también tengo que hablarle /i 

-No Albus aun no.

-Ehh, gracias yo creo que iré a preparar mis clases –Severus salió como alma que lleva el diablo, ahora tenia que prepararse porque no sabia como reaccionaria el viejo barba larga cuando le dijera de su relación con el salvador del mundo mágico.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione y Draco se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor y los dos mostraban una gran sonrisa. Casi al instante se les unieron Ron y Blaise

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo amanecieron? -preguntó la sonriente castaña

-Pues no tan bien como ustedes -dijo en tono sarcástico el moreno

-Pues nosotros la pasamos muy bien anoche

-Se nota, si tan solo se pudieran ver la cara que traen

-En serio se nota mucho? –preguntó el sonrojado rubio

-En serio, hasta parece que lo hubieran hecho ayer hasta el cansancio

Hermione estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese momento hizo su aparición en el gran salón el sonriente Gryffindor de ojos verdes.

-Hola chicos el oji-verde besó a su amiga en la mejilla y saludó a los otros chicos con una gran sonrisa, luego se sentó entre la castaña y el pelirrojo

-Vaya, Harry ¿qué te paso? digo, hoy estas radiante y muy feliz

-Gracias Hermy, tengo razones para estar feliz

-Y se pueden saber ¿cuales son?

Suspiró antes de hablar -Pues ayer lo hice con Severus

Blaise y Draco que tomaban jugo de calabaza en ese momento, al escuchar la confesión, escupieron todo el contenido de su boca, mientras el moreno Sly se había quedado con la boca abierta y la mano alzada sosteniendo una tostada.

-Wow, pues me alegro por ti Harry, en verdad no pensé que pasaría tan pronto

-Si yo tampoco lo sabía, fue una sorpresa, y fue una muy especial -terminó con otra sonrisa tonta

-Espera a ver si entendí, eso quiere decir que ¿perdiste tu virginidad anoche? -susurró el rubio

-Aja

-Cosas de la vida no? -dijo la castaña como quien no quería la cosa, los que fueron años atrás los mas grandes enemigos de Hogwarts perdieron su virginidad en el mismo día, el que fue y será para ambos un Halloween inolvidable

-Porque dices eso Hermy?... Espera... no me digas que ustedes también

-Bueno... yo

-Si, Si también estabas desesperado por hacerlo -dijo el sarcástico Blaise

La cara de Draco se volvió toda roja y Hermione sonrió mirando su plato de cereal.

-Con razón las caras felices, claro todos la pasaron bien anoche, mientras que yo...

Ron que hasta ese momento se había quedado en silencio escuchando las confesiones dijo:

-Ay Blaise era eso, cuanto lo siento, no pensé que te importaría, lo siento mucho

-¿Qué paso Ron? -preguntó la castaña

-Ya no importa Ron, entiendo que estabas cansado, no hubiera podido obligarte

-Quiere decir que...

-Quiere decir que anoche Ron estaba cansado y se quedó dormido, mientras que yo me la tuve que arreglar solo.

Ron le cogió la mano y con mirada sincera le dijo:

-Lo siento amor, en verdad… te lo compensaré

Harry, Draco y Hermione, trataban de no reír, se imaginaban al pobre Blaise que tuvo que pasar la noche con su soledad.

Harry al fin sentía la felicidad cerca, todo lo que había querido era estar con Severus, sentir su compañía, apoyarlo, vivir con él y para él, poder amarlo, y sentirse amado. Le había dicho que lo amaba, siempre se lo decía, pero él nunca lo había hecho, ¿por qué? aun no lo sabia, seria este un problema con el cual lidiar?, o se podrá estar con una persona si en verdad ésta no te ama. El amor un sentimiento complejo que Harry ya sentía hacia ese hombre pero no estaba seguro si Severus sentía hacia él. Lo único seguro era que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Severus sintiera lo mismo que él y en la misma medida.

**Continuará…**

Bueno aquí acaba este capi de dos partes jijijiji sinceramente espero que les guste y quisiera saber su opinión acerca de la escena de Hermione y Draco, tuve problemas con escribir esa parte, me resulta mas fácil si es entre dos hombres. Bueno para el próximo capi creo que verán un poco mas de la relación entre los protagonistas, Sevy contándole a Dumby sus amoríos y ahora si pondré mas de Lucius/Remus porque en este capi ya no me alcanzo para ponerlo, no se si notaron el problema que se avecina entre Harry y Sev? Quisiera sus comentarios por favor , trataré de actualizar mas seguido pero no prometo nada, los exámenes se avecinan y debería estar estudiando jijijijiji pero no se despeguen de la historia que todavía tiene para rato. muajajajaja

**---Kari Black---**


	12. Capítulo 12: Situaciones incómodas

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 12: Situaciones incómodas**

-Si adelante –dijo el director, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el desayuno en el gran salón había terminado y Severus se había aproximado al despacho del director.

-Adelante Severus, estaba esperando… toma asiento por favor –ofreció el anciano con una amable sonrisa.

-No, gracias

-Bueno, ¿Un caramelo de limón, entonces?

-No gracias –dijo con una casi fingida mueca -_Acéptalo!, créeme lo necesitarás_

Pero no haciéndole caso a la voz en su cabeza, cruzó los brazos y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Bueno Severus, te llame porque tengo la leve sospecha que anoche no cumpliste con tu labor de jefe de casa, que me puedes decir a eso?

-Ahh Bueno…yo…

En ese preciso momento alguien tocaba la puerta

-Si, adelante –dijo el director con una divertida sonrisa, lo que hizo que Severus lo mirara con sospecha, la cual no le duró mucho al ver quien aparecía por el lumbral de la puerta.

-Señor me mando llamar –preguntó el oji-verde que lucía una sonrisa radiante.

-Si Harry pasa por favor, toma asiento.

Apenas el oji-verde ingreso pudo distinguir la alta figura de Severus parado en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, que lo miraba totalmente sorprendido.

Le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y tomó asiento.

-Bueno Severus, ¿me decías?

-Eh.. Señor no entiendo que tiene que hacer aquí Ha… el Señor Potter –dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, Severus.

-Lo siento Señor no entiendo.

Harry que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado habló:

-Señor, sé a lo que se refiere –dijo derrotado. El director sospechaba y ya no había razón para seguir mintiéndole.

-Que bueno Harry, entonces me podrías decir que pasó ayer?

Severus miraba alarmado a Harry como diciéndole ¿Qué estas haciendo?!!

-Señor creo que usted debe saber esto y es mejor que se lo digamos nosotros a que se entere por otras personas.

-Señor Potter!!!! Por favor, aquí no hay nada que decir –gritó Severus en sus esfuerzos por impedir que Harry hablara.

-NO, NO SEVERUS!!! Dumbledore debe saber, el ha sido como un padre para mi, y debe saber.

Dumbledore que no por nada era uno de los más grande magos del mundo mágico, ya sospechaba lo que pasaba entre estos dos, y miraba divertido la pequeña pelea que estaban protagonizando en su despacho.

-Profesor… lo que ayer paso fue porque Severus estaba conmigo, por favor no lo culpe por no haber visto a los alumnos.

Severus se llevó una mano a su frente como señal de derrota _Dumbledore me va a matar_

-Señor, yo amo a Severus, por favor le pido su comprensión se que él es mi profesor y yo soy un alumno pero mi corazón no entiende eso -terminó el moreno con los ojos aguados, rogando porque el director entendiera.

Severus no podía creer lo que Harry acababa de decir y lo miraba perplejo cuando Dumbledore se acercó al oji-verde y lo abrazó en un calido abrazo.

-Mi niño estoy tan feliz por ti -dijo el director con una amplia sonrisa.

-Señor eso quiere decir que esta de acuerdo con nuestra relación -preguntó el moreno gratamente sorprendido.

-Si lo estoy, pero preferiría que no saliera a la luz aun, todavía estas en el colegio y la comunidad mágica no pensaría bien. Les pido discreción por lo menos hasta que te gradúes de la escuela.

-Gracias Señor, gracias -y volvió a abrazarlo dejando salir lágrimas de felicidad.

-Muy bien Harry ahora déjame con Severus y ve a tus clases.

-Si, Señor -y abandonó la habitación.

-Señor yo no se que decir.

-No digas nada Severus, Harry te ama, lo vi en sus ojos, no lo hagas sufrir mas.

-¿A qué se refiere Señor?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -le dijo mirándolo evaluatoriamente por sobre sus gafas de media luna.

-Yo aun no estoy seguro...

-Sigue tu corazón Severus, no tengas miedo de amar, no le niegues a tu corazón lo que esta sintiendo. Solo te pido que no hagas sufrir a Harry, ya sufrió demasiado no crees? es hora de que sea feliz.

-Lo sé, lo intentaré.

-Dale una oportunidad, estoy seguro que no te defraudará -dijo el mayor apoyando sus manos en los hombros del moreno como para darle ánimos.

-Ahora una recomendación Severus. Harry aún no acaba la escuela y tu sigues siendo su profesor, así que no creo que lo hayan hecho aun, no Severus? Harry es joven y no esta listo para cargar con un bebé, te agradecería que se cuidaran -terminó con su habitual sonrisa.

_Si supiera que Harry ya no es virgen, me mataría-_Si, Señor_ -El tiene razón deben cuidarse!!!_

-Puedes retirarte

Severus que había quedado sorprendido por la advertencia, salió del despacho todavía procesando lo que allí había acontecido.

-------------------------------------------------

El día pasó tranquilamente, con un Harry feliz que adonde quiera que fuera su sonrisa iluminaba cualquier espacio (hasta una fría y oscura mazmorra) por la tarde tenían clase de pociones y era ya costumbre que Harry se quedara luego que todos los alumnos abandonaran el aula.

-Sigan ustedes yo me quedo -susurró a sus amigos luego de la clase.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego -dijo la castaña

-Hey ¿Porqué Harry se queda? acaso tiene otra detención -preguntó Neville que había escuchado que Hermione se despedía del moreno.

-Hey Neville!! Mira que me encantaría que me explicaras la última clase se Herbología, no la entendí muy bien -dijo Ron repentinamente antes de que Neville comenzara a sospechar de Harry (Sabia que Neville se emocionaba si le hablabas de Herbología)

-Ehh Si -dijo el emocionado gry que de seguro ya se le había olvidado lo que había preguntado.

Harry sonrió divertido y cerró la puerta del aula cuando el último alumno salió.

Se volteó y vio que Severus estaba tan tranquilo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que él estaba ahí mirándolo.

-Sev?...

-Si, Harry

-Te quería preguntar que fue lo que te dijo Dumbledore en la mañana -dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio

i Si le digo se va preocupar y ya no va a querer que lo hagamos /i -Pues no mucho, solo me dijo que estaba muy feliz por nosotros y que...

-Que?

-Nada, solo eso

-Sevy??

-En serio fue solo eso. -dijo no sonando muy seguro.

Harry dudo pero no tenia porque seguir insistiendo -Bueno si tú lo dices, entonces me voy, nos vemos luego -se despidió con un suave y rápido beso, pero cuando estaba volteándose para la salida, el fuerte agarre lo detuvo.

Severus ahora lo tomaba como si nunca mas lo volviera a ver, en un fuerte y más agresivo beso, lleno de deseo.

-No hagas eso, que no voy a quedarme -dijo el moreno molesto por no poder seguir.

-Lo siento, bueno vete porque si no, no te dejare ir -le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Nos vemos mas tarde si?

-Esta bien.

Severus lo veía caminar hacia la puerta y una extraña sensación lo invadió, como de pérdida, ese terrible sentimiento le invadía cada vez que debían despedirse luego de cada clase o encuentro, pero tal y como había dicho Dumbledore debían esperar a que el moreno terminara el colegio para hacer pública la relación y mas aun debían cuidarse. Rogaba por que los meses pasaran rápido, Harry terminara la escuela y así comenzar una vida juntos y sin esconderse de nadie, pero antes lo mas importante, debía dejar los miedos y decirle al moreno lo mismo que él le repetía siempre, debía decirle: "Te amo"

-------------------------------------------------

-Hola, esperaste mucho -preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba en la manta que Draco había puesto para ellos.

-No, solo un poco -le sonrió

-Bien, porque quería verte, hace tiempo que no podemos "hablar" -dijo Hermione sonrojándose, refiriéndose a las muchas veces que hacían un alto a sus actividades pero solo por unos momentos en los cuales primaba la necesidad imperiosa de demostrarse su mutuo afecto.

-jajajajaja Si, yo también estaba pensando en eso -dijo divertido.

-Bien ya que estas aquí quiero darte esto -le entregó una cajita que parecía había sido envuelto por ella misma.

-Hermione pero ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que como tu me diste esto en nuestra primera cita -dijo secando su collar en forma de corazón que llevaba bajo la ropa -También quería que tuvieras algo especial, y también como regalo porque hoy cumplimos un mes juntos -dijo la sonriente castaña.

i MERLIN!! LO OLVIDE /i -Pero yo no tengo un regalo para ti.

-No importa, con solo darme un beso o una caricia, estaré más que satisfecha.

-¿Ya te he besado hoy? -preguntó mientras cerraba el espacio que los separaba.

-Déjame ver? -sonrió Hermy

-Creo que no.

El beso fue primero suave y cálido, pero luego se torno rápido y pasional casi desesperado, hasta dejarlos sin aliento.

-Extrañaba que me besaras así -dijo la castaña

-Digo lo mismo -dijo mientras se apoyaba en el árbol que tenia detrás y guiaba a su novia a recostarse en su pecho.

Luego de un rato en esa posición contemplando el calmo lago y escuchando el suave sonido de algunas aves, la castaña habló:

-Pero no has abierto tu regalo.

-Si, es cierto lo olvidó -dijo mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar el paquete que había quedado a un lado.

Sin moverse de su sitio alcanzó el paquete y comenzó a rasgar la envoltura, mientras Hermione tenía una vista muy cercana de todos sus movimientos.

-WOW, es hermoso -exclamó el rubio cuando el paquete reveló su contenido, era un brazalete de oro que al igual que el collar de Hermione, éste también tenia su iniciales en alto relieve y entrelazadas.

-¿Te gustó?

-Si mucho, Gracias -dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de su chica.

-Y como va todo en tu casa? -quiso saber la castaña debido a la ya muy cercana boda de su futuro suegro.

-No sé, no voy muy seguido por allá, todos están "ocupados" desde que están juntos, padre ha cambiado. -dijo el rubio un tanto triste

-¿Porqué dices que ha cambiado?

-Siento que me deja de lado, ahora esta más con Remus y las veces que he llegado a casa pues...

-¿Qué?

-Siempre están haciendo sus "cosas" y a veces ni notan que estoy allí, me ignoran -dijo mostrando un semblante muy triste, que a Hermione le rompió el corazón.

-Draco, estoy seguro que tu padre no te ha olvidado y mucho menos te ha dejado de querer, es solo que esta enamorado, además la boda esta cerca deben estar ocupados.

-No lo justifiques Hermy. Desde que mamá murió siempre pensé que podría rehacer su vida, ya que con ella no fue feliz.

-No lo hago, solo te digo que no lo debes juzgar por eso, hace poco más de un mes que están juntos y están viviendo lo que seguramente tuvieron que ocultar.

-Lo sé, pero él no era así.

-Dale tiempo están enamorados, o acaso tu no te comportarías así conmigo?

-Si pero eso es distinto, nosotros no tenemos un hijo –afirmó el rubio

-Ahh… -de pronto Hermione se sonrojó y cambió de tema.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada es que recordé que debo terminar un ensayo y es para mañana, ¿por que no regresamos al castillo? –dijo levantándose rápidamente y apurando al rubio.

-Si vamos.

Draco no tenía ni la menor idea de que lo hizo cambiar de tema a Hermione, pero sabía que no se le había olvidado hacer un ensayo. Algo estaba pasando y lo iba a averiguar.

-------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron rápidamente, era un frió miércoles 21 de noviembre y la boda de Remus y Lucius estaba a solo días de celebrarse (sábado 24), se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Malfoy y los preparativos eran cada vez mas apurados.

En la mansión los elfos corrían de un lado a otro. Algunos limpiaban la platería que adornaban los estantes del gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, otros limpiaban el piso y acondicionaban el ambiente dándole un clima más acogedor, las cortinas, los muebles, la iluminación, todo debía estar perfecto. Los elfos habían sido instruidos muy amablemente por Remus de cómo debía quedar todo, todo lo contrario a lo que pasó con el rubio que casi les había amenazado con mostrarles ropa si no hacían bien su trabajo, lo que llevó a todos a esforzarse aun mas para que todo quedara listo a su debido tiempo.

Luego de haber supervisado el trabajo de los elfos por un rato, Remus Lupin se dirigía al despacho de su futuro esposo.

Lucius se encontraba sirviéndose un vaso de fire-whisky cuando Remus entró a la habitación.

-No crees que es muy temprano para beber –preguntó el licántropo.

-Remus! Me asustaste.

-Lo siento –dijo acercándose lentamente.

-Esta bien.

Remus se colocó detrás y comenzó a lamer el cuello del rubio, mientras éste tomaba de un solo sorbo el vaso de fire-whisky que se había servido.

-Estas tenso –dijo mientras estampaba con besos toda la extensión de suave piel que estaba a su alcance

-Solo un poco

-Nervioso por la boda?

-No

-Entonces?

-Solo tonterías, nada importante –dijo el rubio mientras se volteaba y abrazaba de la cintura a su lobito. –Y a que debo tu visita, casi nunca vienes por aquí.

-Es porque casi nunca estas aquí, casi siempre estas en nuestra habitación

-Si es cierto –dijo sonriendo

-Vine porque te quería contarte que cuando mande las invitaciones también mande algunas a unas amigas, para que vinieran y les podamos presentar a Severus –dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de su rubio con los brazos.

-Y se puede saber ¿quienes son?

-Son unas que conocí cuando estaba en La Orden

-En serio?

-Si, ¿porque? ¿Estas celoso?

-No pero…

-Por favor Lucius, tú sabes que ellas no me gustan, soy totalmente homosexual.

-Si lo sé, me di cuenta cuando estabas con Thonks.

-No me lo recuerdes ¬¬

-jajajaja no lo haré.

-Casi cometo el error más grande de mi vida –dijo apoyándose en el pecho de su compañero

-Y dime, quienes son esas "amigas"

-Ya lo veras, son buenas chicas, algo locas pero quizá es lo que Severus necesita.

-Pero, hay algo que estas olvidando.

-¿Qué?

-Que tal si Severus es homosexual.

-jajajajajaja Por favor, es una broma verdad?

-Estoy hablando en serio Remus.

-Pues no sé, seria muy contradictorio, a Severus casi no se le conoce pareja alguna y que le gusten los hombres seria simplemente rarísimo.

-No puedes pensar así, mírame a mí, estuve casado con Narcisa por muchos años, pero nunca la ame de verdad, no encontré en ella lo que encontré contigo y todo el mundo mágico estaba casi seguro que si me volvería a casar sería con otra mujer tan bella y rica como ella. Pero no fue así, por que soy feliz a tu lado, así que no puedes negar que Severus se podría enamorar de un hombre así como de una mujer, el amor no distingue sexo.

-Lo sé, pero me sorprendería mucho si Severus es homosexual.

-Bueno de todas maneras creo que invite algunos amigos que creo aun son solteros.

-Bien ya veremos, quizá nos llevemos una sorpresa –afirmó Remus

-------------------------------------------------

-Han visto a Blaise? -preguntó el preocupado pelirrojo.

-No estaba contigo -respondió la castaña que se encontraba terminando una tarea en la biblioteca con Harry.

-Es que no lo he visto desde ayer, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Pues no sé, yo tampoco lo he visto.

-Bien si lo ven le dicen que lo estuve buscando

-Ok

Cuando el pelirrojo se hubo ido de la biblioteca Harry preguntó:

-Y porque no le dijiste que lo habíamos visto?

-jajajajaja Blaise me pidió que no le dijera nada, no sé que esta tramando

-Ahhh, jajajajajaja ya suponía que era algo así.

-Si, ese Blaise es medio extraño -dijo sonriendo divertidamente.

Ron caminaba con el semblante triste por los pasillos que le conducirían a su sala común.

_-No es posible que Blaise se haya molestado por lo del otro día, y tanto como para ya no querer verme_

Esos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, era lo único que se le ocurría, no lo había visto desde ayer y cuando lo fue a buscar a su sala común no le dieron respuesta de él.

Ya estaba pensando en que quizás hizo mal, y que debía pedir disculpas, cuando sus manos fueron atrapadas y la dulce y familiar voz resonó en sus oídos.

-Hola, amor

-Blaise!!, perdóname, estas molesto cierto? Lo siento mucho –se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su moreno.

-No Ron, soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas –le dijo con dulce voz

-Blaise, estabas molesto conmigo por lo del otro día verdad?

-No, claro que no, que te hace pensar eso?

-No me has querido ver desde ayer, y yo pensé que estabas molesto –dijo bajando la mirada

-Siento que me hayas extrañado, pero estuve preparando esto. –y le tomó de la mano, dirigiéndolo a través de la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

La habitación estaba totalmente iluminada por velas blancas de distintos tamaños, en medio de ésta se encontraba una mesa redonda con dos asientos y al lado de ella una mesa con abundante comida, la mesa estaba también iluminada por algunas velas.

-Blaise esto es hermoso.

-Espero que con esta cena, me perdones por haberme portado tan mal contigo, no debí enojarme por que te quedaste dormido, no quiero que pienses que solo te quiero por que tenemos buen sexo, yo te amo Ron, mi amor por ti va más allá de esos placeres.

-Blaise yo también te amo, me haces muy feliz –abrazó y besó a su novio con total ternura.

-Gracias por perdonarme.

-¿Quién dijo que te he perdonado?

-Pues yo pensé que eso quisiste decir.

-Vas a necesitar más que una cena romántica para lograr que te perdone –lo miró divertido

-mmmmm ¿Cómo podré hacer para que me perdones? -lo miró picadamente.

-jajajajaja pues eso va a ser para mas tarde, ahora quiero disfrutar la cena.

Los dos disfrutaban de la cena, intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y de vez en cuando Blaise acercaba alguna fruta a los labios de su pelirrojo para que éste lo devorara vorazmente, se tomaban de las manos y los dos se perdían en los ojos del otro. Luego de algunas interrupciones debido a la necesidad de unir sus labios, terminaron la cena brindando con una copa de vino. Habían estado conversando de cosas de las cuales no sabían el uno del otro, riendo y compartiendo caricias, Ron no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a mostrarse insinuante, despacio se quitó un zapato y sin ningún aviso deslizo su pie a lo largo de la pierna del moreno hasta llegar a tocar sus nobles partes. Obvio que Blaise no necesito ningún tipo de traducción para entender lo que quería su novio. Esta vez Ron pudo sentir con cada caricia, beso y penetración, el amor que le profesaba Blaise, no se había equivocado ahora podía dar gracias a Merlín por haberle puesto a ese maravilloso hombre en su camino. Esa noche por primera vez hicieron el amor. (**N.A:** las otras veces fue solo sexo puro, solo por la necesidad de placer, hay una gran diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, por lo menos esta autora lo cree así)

-------------------------------------------------

La mañana del esperado 24 de noviembre había llegado, era una mañana fría y la nieve que había caído días antes en los terrenos le daba un suave brillo al castillo.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise y Ron habían pedido permiso al director para asistir a la boda, Draco había alegado por Blaise ya que él no había recibido invitación, pero el director lo dejó ir aludiendo que era la boda de su querido profesor y que seguro no habría problema con Remus. Las parejas (Ron/Blaise, Draco/Hermione) ya estaban casi listas esperando en la sala común de Gryffindor a que el moreno oji-verde hiciera su aparición.

-Hermione ¿Porqué no vas a ver que demora a Harry? -dijo su pelirrojo amigo

-Si, porque ya se esta haciendo tarde.

-Esta bien -la castaña subió las gradas que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos y tocó la puerta.

-¿Harry? -no escuchó respuesta, decidió entrar

-¿Qué te demora tanto?

El moreno estaba ya vestido con la túnica de gala y se encontraba sentado al pie de su cama con la mirada perdida.

-Hermy, no tengo ganas de ir -declaró sin mirar a su amiga

-¿Porqué? ¿Harry te pasa algo?

-Solo no tengo ganas de salir.

-Vamos puedes decirme -dijo sentándose a su lado

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Claro que si.

-Bien... pues no quiero ir por que sé que Severus va a ir también y de seguro me va a tener que ignorar o mirarme mal, como si nada entre nosotros estuviera pasando, va a tener que fingir, no quiero ir por eso, no quiero que me mire como lo hacia antes.

-Harry, entiendo pero no puedes quedarte aquí y llorar por algo así, tienes que tener paciencia, pronto ya no tendrán porque esconderse, lo que importa es que tú lo amas y de seguro él también, además aunque no lo demuestre hoy, de seguro esta pensando en ti, vamos por favor, anímate.

-Esta bien, iré pero solo por Remus que espera que estemos ahí -dijo poniéndose de pie y secando algunas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Los cinco salieron rumbo al despacho del director donde Lucius había dejado un traslador para su hijo, y que todos utilizarían para llegar a la mansión, sin necesidad de ensuciar sus túnicas de gala con la suciedad de una chimenea.

Se despidieron del director prometiendo llegar en la madrugada o si se les hacia tarde al día siguiente.

Draco y Hermione fueron los primeros en tocar el traslador, luego los siguieron Ron y Blaise y por último Harry.

-No estés triste Harry, pronto recibirás lo que deseas -fue lo último que escuchó el moreno antes de sentir la desagradable sensación de ser jalado de su ombligo y luego el remolino de colores que se producía en un viaje por traslador.

Cayó sentado en lo que parecía un mueble, miró alrededor y notó que era el único ahí. Divisó la puerta y la cruzó, al instante vio a toda la gente invitada conversando entre si y bebiendo copas de whisky o cerveza de mantequilla.

-Harry!! aquí -dijo Ron levantando la mano he indicándole donde estaban.

-Creí que te habías arrepentido -dijo la castaña

-Por un momento lo pensé.

Uno de los elfos apareció en medio de ellos

-Señores desean lago de beber? -el elfo sostenía una amplia bandeja con bebidas surtidas y se veía como un elfo debía ser.

-Gracias -dijo Hermy cogiendo un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, los demás la imitaron.

-Voy a ver como esta padre -dijo el rubio

El rubio salió del gran salón donde se encontraban todos los invitados y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Harry pudo divisar que casi todos los invitados llegaban por la puerta donde él había salido, cada cierto tiempo un mago o bruja vestidos con su túnica de gala ingresaba al salón para minutos después ser sorprendidos por un elfo que les ofrecía algo de beber, tal y como les había pasado.

Ron y Blaise fueron a mezclarse entre los invitados y ver si encontraban algo de comer (**N/A**:Blaise es tan glotón como Ron XDDD)

Harry y Hermione conversaban alegremente entre si.

No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que Harry viera atravesar esa puerta al ex merodeador, ex sex symbol de Hogwarts y ex prófugo de Azkaban su querido y animago padrino Sirius Black.

-¡¡Sirius!! -Harry corrió a abrazarlo.

-Mi pequeño, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Siri, te extrañe.

-Yo también, sabes que las vacaciones pasadas fueron inolvidables, me divertí mucho.

-Digo lo mismo -_Lástima que las próximas vacaciones vayan a ser distintas_

-Hola, Sirius -saludó la castaña

-Hermione que gusto verte, estas muy linda.

-Gracias, lo mismo tú.

-JAJAJA, bueno si tu lo dices -Hermy decía la verdad Sirius estaba muy guapo con su túnica que le marcaba las partes mas destacadas de su anatomía y el pelo suelto tan a su estilo.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de dar inicio y los invitados comenzaron a tomar asiento en las respectivas sillas. Minutos después hacia su aparición el rubio mayor, con una túnica de un tono azul oscuro con diversos motivos en oro, el cabello recogido en una coleta, estaba simplemente elegante.

El rubio tomo su lugar en el altar y junto con todos los presentes esperaron la aparición de Remus. Una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar anunciando el ingreso del otro novio. Remus hacia su aparición con una muy labrada túnica color perla y casi los mismos motivos en oro a la túnica de Lucius. Algo que sorprendió a Lucius fue ver a las dos personas que amaba más en este mundo ingresar juntos. Draco llevaba del brazo al sonriente Remus, luego lo entregó a su padre en el altar y tomó su lugar junto a su novia.

La ceremonia fue muy romántica y emotiva, con la lectura de los votos de cada uno mientras se entregaban los anillos de compromiso y se juraban amor eterno. Harry que había estado pendiente de la puerta al fondo del salón, la había descuidado mientras presenciaba la ceremonia, pero cuando los novios se daban el beso y se disponían a salir tomados de la mano, Harry volteó a ver la puerta, y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse a primera vista con la alta y esbelta figura del hombre que amaba, que al instante y cruzaron miradas éste le dedico una discreta sonrisa.

El oji-verde prefirió quedarse ahí hasta que todos salieran a lo que seria el salón de recepción donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Poco rato después volteó y volvió a mirar al mismo punto, pero Severus ya se había ido.

Las personas iban llenando la habitación contigua donde se respiraba un ambiente de celebración. Los novios como buenos anfitriones saludaban a todos los invitados y conversaban con algunos.

-¡Harry! – exclamó el radiante Remus, al ver a Harry.

-Hola Remus, felicidades por tu boda, estuvo muy hermosa.

-Gracias, y ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Deben haber ido por algo de comer –aseguró el moreno

-Bueno iré a saludarlos, disfruta la fiesta Harry.

-Lo haré –trató de sonreír, pero falló en el intento, su mente estaba mas ocupada en Severus, no lo había visto desde su aparición en medio de la ceremonia, y a pesar de la sonrisa tierna que le dedicó era mejor que no los vieran juntos.

Luego de haber saludado a Hermione y Ron y haberse enterado que éste estaba de novio con Blaise, lo que le causo mucha gracia, pero definitivamente estaba feliz por Ron, Remus fue a buscar a su esposo que se le había perdido de vista.

Lo encontró recibiendo las felicitaciones de algunos amigos.

-Remus te presento a unos amigos que trabajan en el Ministerio

-Mucho gusto Señor Malfoy, mi nombre es Javier.

-Un gusto Javier, gracias por haber venido –sonrió Remus

-Y él es Marco Antonio, aunque le dicen Marco –presentó el rubio

-Un placer Señor.

-Un gusto, Marco –le devolvió el saludo.

-Amor quiero hablarte a solas, nos disculpan –pidió con una sonrisa Remus a los invitados

-Si, claro

-¿Ellos son tus "amigos"? –preguntó divertido

-Si, ¿porqué?

-jajajajaja no por nada, es que se nota que son solteros y homosexuales.

-Pero no me vas a negar que están bien para Severus no?

-Todavía crees que Severus es gay? Jajajajaja veremos quien tiene razón.

-Y que me darás si yo tengo razón –dijo sujetando a su esposo de la cintura.

-mmmm algo se me ocurrirá.

-Veras que yo tengo razón, ah mira allá esta Severus, ahora mismo se los presento.

-Esta bien, yo iré a ver si ya llegaron mis "amigas"

Y en efecto Remus pudo divisar a una de ellas que estaba charlando con los invitados.

-Remus querido cuanto tiempo sin vernos –saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo Valeria

-Mírate, estas muy guapo

-Gracias, tu también

La joven bruja de figura delgada, con el cabello largo, oscuro y unos ojos grandes, siempre sonriente era muy jovial y no aparentaba la edad que tenía en verdad.

-Mira te quería presentar a un amigo, porque estas soltera cierto?

-Ah si, termine con mi novio el mes pasado.

-Cuanto lo siento, pero espero que te entiendas con Severus, él esta solo y aunque un poco renegón es muy buena persona.

-Esta bien era un fracasado ¿Dónde esta tu amigo?

-Ven -Remus la llevó hasta donde había visto a los amigos de su esposo

-Mira ahí esta –señaló Remus

-Si, ya lo veo –ella miraba a Severus que se encontraba de espaldas

-Ven, te lo voy a presentar

-Severus, te presento a Valeria, una buena amiga.

-Buenas noches, Señorita –dijo el moreno algo serio.

-Hola, llámame Valeria

-Bien los dejo, disfruten la fiesta

-Sí que lo haré –dijo la bruja mirando inquisidoramente al moreno.

El pobre Severus se vio desde ese momento rodeado de Valeria, Marco y Javier los cuales parecían muy interesados en él, sin embargo él no hacia mas que pensar en Harry.

La joven bruja, estaba más que encantada con el oji-negro su despliegue de masculinidad y sus rasgos aristocráticos tan marcados le encantaban.

-Y dime ¿En que trabajas?

-Soy profesor

-Que tierno, debe ser un trabajo duro no es cierto?

-Si que lo es –al moreno le intimidaba tanta confianza de la chica, que ya le tomaba de la mano mientras se reía o le miraba insinuantemente.

-Yo tengo una pequeña tienda en el callejón Diagon, no es muy grande pero me da para cubrir mis gastos.

-Que bien –Severus se limitaba a responder fríamente.

-Ahh escucha esa canción es hermosa –ella se refería a la canción que estaban tocando para comenzar el baile.

-Vamos a bailar –y sin más lo jaló de la mano al centro de la habitación donde ya algunas parejas bailaban lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

-No, yo no sé… -trató de impedirlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba parado en el centro de la pista con la mujer que se había pegado a su pecho y lo guiaba en la suave danza.

-Mira no se ven tan lindos –le decía Remus a su esposo, quienes también bailaban

-Arg Dónde están esos dos?

-jajajajajaja viste Severus no se pudo resistir a los encantos de una mujer.

En ese momento Harry, Hermy, Draco, Blaise y Ron se asomaban a ver el inicio del baile

-Ron vamos a bailar –jaló Blaise a su novio.

-Si –respondió sonriente

-¿Harry que tienes? –Hermione notó que el moreno se había quedado mirando con dirección a la pista, con una expresión entre sorpresa y coraje, siguió su miraba hasta la causa de la expresión en la cara de su amigo.

-Esto no esta pasando –dijo Harry todavía sin quitar la vista de Severus que bailaba muy pegado a la joven y hermosa bruja.

-Harry tranquilízate, eso no significa nada.

-¡¿NADA?! –gritó con su cara roja de la ira que sentía hacia esa bruja que en ese momento le susurraba algo en el oído a "SU" Severus.

-Harry cálmate

-Como quieres que me calme si esa le esta coqueteando a "MI" Severus.

Para esto algunos invitados se habían quedado mirando la pequeña discusión entre los dos amigos.

-jajajajajajajaja que gracioso –trató de disimular lo más posible la castaña, porque se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba llamando la atención.

Severus que le había parecido escuchar la voz de Harry, volteó hasta donde provenía el sonido, y lo único que pudo ver fue que desaparecía detrás de la puerta

_Harry no, no es lo que tu piensas, entiende que no puedo estar contigo ahora_

-¿Entonces que me dices? –preguntó su pareja de baile

-¿Qué? –no le había puesto atención a lo que le dijo.

-Te pregunté si me iras a visitar a mi tienda –le dijo otra vez en el oído

-Ah, no lo sé –quería salir corriendo tras Harry pero sabia que no podía, así que estuvo bailando hasta que terminó la melodía y con la excusa de que iría por algo de tomar, se separó de la mujer.

-Hermy déjame solo, quiero estar solo, por favor –pidió el moreno

-Esta bien, pero me prometes que no iras a maldecir a esa mujer?

-Estaré aquí

-Bueno –y se alejo sintiendo pena por su amigo que había tenido su primer ataque de celos

El oji-verde estaba sentado el las escaleras de la zona norte de la mansión, algo alejado del bullicio de la fiesta, así que sintiéndose ya solo, dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo.

_Ya no quiero ocultar nuestro amor Severus, te amo demasiado hoy me di cuenta lo mucho que te amo, se que aceptaste bailar con esa mujer porque no tenias alternativa, pero no pude evitar sentir celos, era a mi al que debías haber estado abrazando _

Esos pensamientos le daban vuelta en su cabeza, mientras lloraba en silencio.

Severus corría por la mansión tratando de encontrar al seguramente desconsolado Harry, abrió casi todas las puertas que encontró, pero no lo hallaba.

Ya se había alejado del área donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, cuando se encontró con Hermione que caminaba por un pasillo desierto.

La castaña supuso que estaría buscado a Harry.

-Esta en la zona norte, en la escalera que lleva al segundo piso.

-Gracias –dijo con una expresión que ella nunca se la había visto a su maestro, en sus ojos podía ver el amor que sentía por Harry.

Llegó a la escalera y vio a Harry que ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Harry?

-Sev –lo miró y de inmediato lo abrazó fuertemente

-Lo siento, amor, lo siento mucho.

-Sev, ya no quiero ocultar lo mucho que te amo, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa –le dijo dejando caer algunas lagrimas y besándolo en los labios.

-Yo también lo quiero así, Harry porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo, te amo demasiado –selló sus palabras con un beso

-Sev amor, espere mucho para que me dijeras eso, gracias

Los besos se volvieron ardientes y la ropa les comenzaba a estorbar.

-Severus, yo quiero… -dijo entre besos el oji-verde

-Sé lo que quieres, Ven –le tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras.

La primera puerta que abrieron parecía ser un despacho, con un escritorio y algunos muebles de cuero.

-Aquí esta bien –sugirió Harry

Luego de dulces caricias armonizadas con los gemidos de ambos, ya se encontraban con un poco menos de ropa y haciendo el amor sobre el fino escritorio. Habían empezado en el sofá, pero Harry quiso experimentar sobre el escritorio, era excitante estarlo haciendo sobre ese escritorio, sabiendo que la fiesta de recepción de la boda de Remus se llevaba a cabo a solo metros de allí, ni siquiera se habían molestado en asegurar la puerta.

Harry estaba tirado de costado sobre la dura madera, aun con su camisa y el pantalón bajado, masturbándose armoniosamente con las embestidas mientras que Severus aun llevaba su túnica medio abierta y la cremallera del pantalón abajo, haciendo posible la penetración.

-Creo que están en mi despacho amor, pero que vaya un elfo.

-No los pobres están ocupados atendiendo a los invitados, iré yo –afirmó Remus

-Bueno no te tardes.

Remus Malfoy Lupin caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de la zona norte del castillo, estaba a pocos pasos del despacho de su esposo, y con los pensamientos en lo feliz que estaba con su boda, no escuchó el coro de gemidos que provenían del despacho, así que abrió la puerta en un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo.

**Continuará…**

Bien lo dejo ahí muajajajajaja que mala soy, las reacciones y todo lo demás en el siguiente capi, no se pueden quejar, este capi esta mucho mas largo que los anteriores.

Comenten por favor, no les cuesta nada :P

**---Kari Black---**


	13. Capítulo 13: Pillado

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 13: Pillado**

-¡¡¡REMUS!!!! Espérame! –gritaba Sirius que estaba alcanzado al de ojos miel.

Remus había dejado la puerta abierta y se volteaba a mirar quien lo llamaba.

-¿Sirius? –dijo mientras retrocedía todavía sin mirar al interior de la habitación.

Las dos únicas personas en la habitación, escucharon la voz de Remus.

-Por Merlín!! Es Remus –exclamó el oji-verde que se encontraba tendido en el escritorio con toda la extensión del miembro de Severus todavía en su interior.

-Severus rápido mi túnica, y mi pantalón! Apresúrate –se separó del mayor.

-Maldita sea… justo cuando estábamos en lo mejor –renegó el pocionista

-Creo que también escuche a mi padrino, ay no quiero ni pensar lo que te hará si nos encuentra, rápido cúbrete –apresuró el mas joven.

Severus había hecho esfuerzos sobre humanos para poder cerrar completamente la cremallera de su pantalón, "eso" estaba tan duro y bien erguido que todavía le dolía, pero al fin pudo cerrarla completamente y cubrirse bien con su larga túnica.

Harry se había demorado en ponerse los pantalones también por una situación similar a la de Severus, y cuando estaba abotonando su camisa y buscaba su túnica de gala que quien sabe por donde había ido a parar… entraron los dos ex merodeadores.

-Harry!!!, Severus ¿Qué hacen aquí?!! o.O –se sorprendió Remus al ver a los dos tan sospechosamente desarreglados.

-Ahh, es que me perdí… buscando la salida… y me encontré al profesor Snape en el camino –trató de justificar Harry no sonando muy seguro.

-Si, ya estábamos saliendo –afirmó Severus.

-¿Y tu qué hacías aquí Severus?¬¬ –preguntó ceñudo Sirius que eso le parecía demasiado sospechoso.

-Eso no te importa perro pulgoso –arremetió el Sly con su odio usual hacia el animago.

-En tal caso es Remus quien debe preguntármelo, esta es su casa.

-Bien ya basta Sirius, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-No era nada importante.

-Esta bien –O.o sabía que algo se traía Sirius pero prefirió callar.

-Ahora será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta, solo tengo que sacar un documento que me pidió Lucius.

Remus se aproximó hasta el escritorio, las cosas estaban algo movidas y había pequeñas gotas en el borde.

-Que extraño, Lucius nunca deja el escritorio todo desordenado y esta algo sucio por aquí O.o haré que los elfos vengan a limpiarlo luego. –dijo notando el desorden y la humedad sobre el mueble.

Se apresuró a sacar del cajón el documento y salió con los demás de la habitación.

-Vamos Harry es por aquí –le señaló su padrino

-Yo me retiro Remus, debo acabar algunas clases, saluda a Lucius de mi parte.

-Oh, esta bien Severus.

El moreno se despidió de Sirius y Harry con un leve gesto de la cabeza. Sirius solo lo ignoró y siguió su camino guiando a Harry. Éste solo pudo dirigirle una suave sonrisa y profunda mirada al amor de su vida.

-------------------------------------------------

Severus caminó fuera de la mansión y se apareció en su habitación en Hogwarts.

Era mentira que debía de acabar de preparar sus clases, quería salir lo más pronto posible de allí, con Harry cerca no estaba seguro si se controlaría para no acabar besándolo en frente de todos, y sin mencionar que todavía la entrepierna le seguía molestando.

Ni bien llego pidió a un elfo que le preparara un baño caliente.

Se despojó de sus prendas y disfrutó del confortante y reparador baño.

Cerró los ojos y tras recordar las ultimas semanas, había llegado a una conclusión, su vida no seria nunca la misma sin Harry. Esos días con él habían sido casi un sueño, el nuevo sentimiento que comenzaba a fluir en los mas profundo de su ser, era algo que jamás antes sintió por una persona, ahora todo sus planes futuros incluían a Harry y no imaginaba que pudiera haber un futuro sin él, recordó lo indeciso que estaba de confesarle el amor que sentía por él, pero toda duda quedo despejada cuando su mente se llenó de sublimes recuerdos compartidos con su amado durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

**FLASH BACK**

Era un miércoles por la tarde y Severus se encontraba en su habitación, sus pensamientos no eran dedicados a nadie más que a ese Gryffindor oji-verde que lo traía loco, trataba de apartarlo de su mente por lo menos por unos segundos para conseguir concentrarse en los exámenes que estaba revisando, pero era inútil.

Para calmarse se sirvió una copa de fire-whisky y la debía de un solo sorbo.

Ya cansado de tratar en vano de aligerar sus pensamientos, dejó los exámenes como estaban y se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá delante del fuego. Mirando el fuego una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no podía creer que Harry fuera tan importante, como para acaparar sus pensamientos. Rió de nuevo se volvió a tomar un sorbo de su copa.

No supo cuando se había quedado dormido, hasta que fue despertado por un extraño ruido.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y dirigió su mirada a la fuente del sonido.

-¿Quién es? –dijo mientras sacaba su varita

-Severus soy yo abre –se escuchó desde afuera

-¿Harry?

-Si ábreme que Filch esta cerca.

Le abrió la puerta y rápidamente la cerró con llave.

-Es tarde ¿Por qué viniste?

-Quería verte.

-Señor Potter no le basta con que nos veamos luego de clases

-No profesor –le siguió el juego –no hay un segundo en el día que no deje de pensar en usted.

-Se arriesga demasiado, el Señor Filch pudo haberlo visto.

-No me importa, con tal de tenerte a mi lado.

-Ven aquí –Severus le tomó de la mano, se sentó en el sofá e instó a Harry a imitarlo.

-Eres tan Gryffindor. –le susurró en el oído

-Y tu eres tan Slytherin

-Lo sé –unió sus labios con los suaves de Harry y sus manos viajaron a la delgada cintura, mientras que Harry se acercaba mas y le rodeaba el cuello.

Luego de un beso considerablemente largo, se separaron.

-Te ves tan bien así de sonrojado –le dijo Severus

-Y tú te ves tan bien con los labios así de hinchados –mirando los profundos ojos negros.

Recargó su peso en el pecho del mayor.

-Recuerdas nuestro primer beso –preguntó Harry

-Claro que si, no pensé que se daría así, pero…

-Pero que?

-Me gusto que me hayas besado ese día.

-Pero tu me dijiste que no lo volviera a hacer, recuerdas? Te molestaste conmigo. –dijo haciendo un pucherito.

-Lo sé, no fue mi intención. –dijo abrazando calidamente a su Harry.

-Ya no importa, lo importante es que ahora te puedo besar cuando yo quiera.

-No estés muy seguro de eso. –lo miró divertido

-Ah no? –se acercó mas y otra vez volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Severus.

Pasaron la noche en el sofá dándose besos muy pasionales, y cuando no lo hacían, reían recordando como habían llegado a estar juntos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía mientras contemplaban el fuego de la chimenea hasta que éste se extinguió.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-------------------------------------------------

-Harry ¿En serio te perdiste? Ò.o –le preguntó un tanto preocupado su padrino.

-Si Sirius… pero por suerte estaba cerca el profesor Snape.

-Harry no me gusta que hables con "ese"

-¿Por qué no?

-No es una buena persona Harry, él es malo de seguro esta tramando algo contra ti.

-Sirius… -esas palabras le rompieron el corazón, él amaba a Severus y que su padrino no lo aceptara era algo grave.

-Yo sé lo que te digo Harry no te le acerques.

-Pero… Yo…

-Harry!!! –gritó su castaña amiga

-Te estuve buscando para preguntarte… -paró cuando vio quien lo acompañaba.

-Hola Sirius

-Hola Hermione, por favor lleva a Harry a la fiesta, yo los alcanzo luego. –aseguró Sirius.

-Esta bien

-Me perdí Hermy pero ya estoy aquí, vamos a la fiesta –se alejó el moreno

Hermione no pudo esperar más y mientras caminaban por los pasillos le hizo el interrogatorio correspondiente.

-¿Estuviste con él? Harry.

-Si –tenía el semblante algo triste.

-¿Y que pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó algo curiosa su amiga.

-¿Estas bien?

-No

-¿Qué pasó? puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo sé, gracias. Bueno me encontré con Severus y me dijo que me amaba. –dijo emocionado

-Eso es genial, me alegro por ustedes.

-Si pero ahora esta el problema de como se lo vamos a hacer saber a todos y especialmente a Sirius, él no lo acepta.

-Si tienes razón.

-Tengo miedo de que me aleje de Severus.

-Pero él no tiene el poder para hacerte eso, una cosa es que estés a su cuidado pero ya eres mayor de edad.

Harry suspiró –Lo sé, espero que no reaccione tan mal cuando se entere.

-Estoy segura que entenderá. –le dio ánimos su amiga.

-------------------------------------------------

Sirius se alejó un poco de la zona norte, había acordado verse con alguien en privado.

**FLASH BACK**

El ex merodeador estaba sentado en una esquina del salón conversando con algunos invitados, mientras el primer baile daba inicio.

Paseo su mirada por el salón y pudo ver a Snape que estaba claramente incomodo con la joven bruja que no dejaba de dirigirle miradas comprometedoras y le hablaba alegremente. Al ver esto rió en sus adentros y se alegró por que Snape la estaba pasando mal.

Seguía paseando la mirada por el salón, como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta que luego de unos minutos lo encontró. Era un joven mago que sostenía una copa mientras charlaba con otro hombre un poco más viejo. Sirius lo observó por unos momentos más y lo que veía no le desagradaba en absoluto. Luego de unos momentos observando "el objetivo" decidió dar un primer paso.

Se acercó lenta y seductoramente hasta donde estaba el joven, que ahora se encontraba de espaldas hacia él.

-Hola

-Hola –se sorprendió que un extraño lo este saludando pero para no ser grosero le devolvió el saludo.

-Vienes solo –preguntó Sirius con aires seductores.

-No, con un amigo pero no lo he visto desde hace rato.

-Entonces estas solo –volvió a preguntar

-Se podría decir que si.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Marco

-Yo soy Sirius, amigo de Remus desde el colegio. –estrechó su mano

-Ah si me habían platicado de ti, yo trabajo en el Ministerio, Lucius me invitó.

A Sirius le gustaba lo que tenia delante de él, el joven y apuesto mago era casi de su tamaño, delgado donde debía estar y fornido en justa medida, tenia el cabello oscuro con ondas y un poco alborotado, su rostro era simétrico, sus labios delgados pero no por eso menos apetecibles y sus grandes ojos eran dos posos color caramelo.

Lo miraba como un cazador mira a su presa, y no era para menos, Sirius hace rato que no había tenido contacto con tanta gente y encontrarse allí con ese hombre tan bello y "disponible" le alborotaba las hormonas y le hacia recordar viejos tiempos. Eso sin mencionar que ya la misma naturaleza le pedía a gritos una buena sesión de sexo que hace tiempo no tenía.

Luego de estar platicando un buen rato con Marco, a Sirius no le cabía duda que fuera tan gay como él y que no le molestaría tener unos cuantos revolcones.

-Espérame afuera ahora te alcanzo –le guiñó el ojo

Marco se sonrojó y asintió, la verdad es que había ido a la fiesta a ver si se "ligaba" a alguien y Sirius era más de lo que esperaba conseguir.

Sirius vio salir de la sala a Remus y se apresuró a su encuentro para preguntarle si podía utilizar alguna habitación vacía.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Con esa escena tan sospechosa que había presenciado no le dio tiempo de preguntar a Remus nada, así que pidiéndole permiso en sus adentros, tomó una de las tantas habitaciones vacías en la mansión.

Ambos habían acordado que esto seria por puro placer y la necesidad de ambos de satisfacerse sexualmente.

Sirius jaló a Marco dentro de la habitación vacía e hizo aparecer una cama de dos plazas.

El animago se quedó sorprendido con la habilidad y desenvolvimiento que mostraba su amante cuando las puertas de la habitación se cerraron, parecía que estaba igual de ansioso que él, porque del que parecía un tímido mago que conoció a penas hace unos minutos atrás, ya no quedaba casi nada, Marco era el que dominaba, lo besaba desesperadamente, sus manos recorrían su espalda de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos circulares haciéndole sentir muy agradables sensaciones, le iba quitando la camisa rápidamente hasta que tuvo el pecho de Sirius a su merced, su mirada era de lujuria total.

Lo empujó a la cama y Sirius cayó de espaldas con los labios hinchados y sin camisa, se quedo quieto porque así se lo ordenaban. Marco se despojó lentamente de sus ropas, primero la túnica, la camisa y por último el pantalón, hasta quedar en boxers.

Tendido en la cama no pudo ignorar la inminente excitación del joven mago, trató de levantarse para volver a besarlo y tocar esa irresistible piel, pero él se lo impidió. Se sentía tan bien no tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el que domina así que con ese pensamiento sobrecogedor se dejó hacer.

A los cinco minutos de que ese pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza se encontraba casi muriendo de placer, no se había movido de la cama y se aferraba de las sabanas fuertemente mientras su miembro era chupado, lamido y succionado de una manera excepcional, que le era imposible no gemir y gritar pidiendo mas.

Su mano derecha se encontraba en el miembro duro y erguido de Sirius masajeando de arriba a abajo mientras que con la otra mano se daba placer el mismo.

Sirius nunca había experimentado tan excitante sesión de sexo oral, y por más de que quiso retribuir el buen trabajo hecho por su amante, él no se lo permitió. Sintió como era preparado tan cuidadosamente que tuvo que levantarse y aferrarse a su pareja en el momento que el grueso pene le era introducido, se aferraba de su espalda para así poder soportar las embestidas de las que estaba siendo objeto, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el pasivo en sus encuentros, pero esa posición y el placer que sentía le hizo pensar que no estaba mal ser el pasivo de vez en cuando.

Marco seguía con su tarea de hacer llegar a Sirius al orgasmo con cada embestida en las que procuraba tocar el punto de máximo placer, mientras tomaba posesión de la boca de Sirius y le apretaba las nalgas con la yema de los dedos.

Harry, Ron y Blaise venían caminando por el pasillo, buscando alguna habitación vacía para instalarse, ya que por ser demasiado tarde habían decidido llegar a Hogwarts mañana por la mañana, al fin y al cabo que mañana era domingo.

Remus les había ordenado que subieran a acostarse, puesto que la fiesta aun no concluía y las caras de sueño no se habían hecho esperar.

Draco había pedido permiso a sus padres para llevar a Hermione a su habitación, con la única condición impuesta por Lucius de no hacer nada indebido. Remus había sonreído al ver a los dos ruborizados y le dijo a su esposo que eran jóvenes y que no los molestara, seguro se sabían cuidar y no habría nada de que preocuparse. Hermione se sintió algo mal al escuchar esas palabras pero tampoco podía admitir que esa noche seguramente no pasaría nada.

-Harry, veamos aquí –sugirió el pelirrojo

Cogió la manija de la puerta, y la abrió lentamente. Ésta parecía vacía. Pero…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Sirius??!!! –exclamó Harry cuando repararon en que la habitación no estaba del todo vacía.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! –se sorprendió con el llamado de su ahijado y trató de cubrirse con las sabanas.

-Por Merlín que esta pasando? –preguntó un atónito Ron al ver la incómoda escena. Mientras Blaise reía por lo bajo.

Sirius y Marco estaban avergonzados y trataban desesperadamente cubrirse con lo que sea. Sirius había tapado sus partes íntimas con las sabanas mientras que Marco había agarrado una almohada para cumplir el mismo propósito.

-Harry por favor retírate. –pidió su padrino

–Luego hablaremos, por favor.

-No te disculpes Sirius y perdón por interrumpir. –sin más salieron de la habitación.

-Wow si que se lo tenia bien guardado no? –dijo Ron algo divertido

Por alguna extraña razon a Harry le dio mucho gusto que esa noche no había sido él quien termino siendo pillado.

-------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente amaneció algo fría, casi igual que las anteriores. Harry, despertó frotándose los ojos, buscando sus lentes, su mano izquierda viajó casi instintivamente al lado derecho de la cama, pero esa no era su habitación, recordó entonces que se había quedado a dormir en la mansión Malfoy luego de la boda de Remus. Miró la habitación que no había apreciado bien anoche por que a penas había tocado la cama quedó profundamente dormido.

Se colocó los lentes y levantándose de la cama, sonrió al recordar lo que había acontecido anoche, primero su pasional encuentro con Severus que había tenido lugar sobre un escritorio y luego la pillada a Sirius que había estado manteniendo relaciones con un desconocido. Su vena Slytherin (si es que tenia una) saltó de quien sabe donde, y entonces pensó que no desaprovecharía el haber presenciado tan comprometedor acto.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación. Con un leve "crack" un elfo de la mansión apareció frente a él.

-Por Merlín!! Me asustaste

-Lo siento Señor

-¿Qué pasa?

-Señor, el amo Remus ha pedido que le avise que lo espera en el comedor para el desayuno, Señor- el elfo hizo su reverencia correspondiente para luego desaparecer con otro "crack".

-Esta bien gracias –dijo Harry al ya inexistente elfo.

-------------------------------------------------

El desayuno fue algo incomodo, a pesar que Remus había disculpado a Lucius por no poder quedarse ya que debía ir a trabajar, la atmósfera era algo tensa. Sirius que también estaba allí no podía evitar sonrojarse ante las insinuaciones de Remus a que no se le había visto ninguna "novia" desde hace tiempo y que ya iba siendo momento para que igual que él sentara cabeza y pensara en casarse. Por otro lado Hermione no estaba del todo bien, su semblante lucia algo decaído y casi no probo su desayuno. Draco lo había notado pero todavía no podía adivinar que era lo que le pasaba a su novia. Sin embargo los mas felices en la mesa fueron Ron y Blaise que además de estar devorando todo a su paso, no dejaban de mandarse sonrisitas comprometedoras jugando como una pareja muy enamorada.

-Bien creo que será mejor que vayan regresando a Hogwarts, Dumbledore debe estar esperándolos. –dijo Remus levantándose de su puesto.

Los cinco se levantaron de sus puestos luego de haber acabado su desayuno y siguieron a Remus a la chimenea.

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Sirius

-Si claro.

-Escucha, lo que viste ayer, no quiero que lo malinterpretes.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones Sirius.

-Pero, claro que debo dártelas.

-No, mira, eso no va a cambiar nada de lo que yo pienso de ti, Sirius. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que fueras gay. –eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Pues no precisamente, más bien diría que soy bisexual.

-Eso tiene mas sentido viniendo de ti –rió Harry

-Pero aun no me has dejado explicarte Ha…

-Ya te dije que no me debes ninguna explicación Siri, es tu vida al fin y al cabo, y nadie tiene derecho a meterse en nuestras vidas. –le sonrió a su padrino y dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla se alejó para alcanzar a sus amigos.

-_Que raro, no pensé que se lo tomaría así ¬¬_

**Continuará…**

Hola a tods gracias x seguir este fic :D. pero como ya le dije a alguien x aquí, estoy casi sin tiempo estos días y creo q será así hasta la quincena de diciembre, el asunto es que no he podido escribir mucho en mas de un mes :'( créanme que yo soy la mas afectada con todo esto, en verdad disfruto escribir y que no tenga el tiempo para hacerlo me esta matando. El hecho es que solo tengo hasta el capi 14 de reserva, el 15 desafortunadamente todavía no va ni por la mitad :'( espero me entiendan y cuando vuelva me sigan como lo han venido haciendo.

**---Kari Black---**


	14. Capítulo 14: Enamorado de Severus Snape

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 14: Enamorado de Severus Snape **

Ya habían pasado casi 3 semanas desde la boda de Remus. Las mañanas amanecían ahora cada vez más frías ante la insipiente llegada de la Navidad. Estos últimos días habían sido un tanto estresantes para Harry. Primero porque no había podido reunirse con Severus el tiempo que hubiera querido, sus furtivas apariciones en su despacho luego de clases habían sido relativamente cortas por lo que solo habían llegado a algunos besos y caricias. Por otro lado había notado que Hermione cada día se la notaba mas preocupada por algo pero aun no había logrado saber porque. Y por último estaba la decisión que había tomado de contarle acerca de su relación con Severus a su padrino, ya que ese seria el primer paso para que su relación con el mayor saliera a la luz poco a poco y así llegar a su objetivo final el cual era ya no tener que esconderse por el ¿Qué dirán?

-Harry ¿Podemos hablar? –la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si, claro –le dijo a su amiga

-Pero aquí no, hay mucha gente –refiriéndose a la cantidad de alumnos en el gran salón.

-Ven –guió al oji-verde a un aula vacía

Harry ingresó extrañado por la actitud cautelosa de su amiga. Pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Hermione rompió en llanto.

-¡Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?! –se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba su amiga.

-Es que… no se… no estoy preparada… -dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó con voz tranquila mientras sujetaba a la castaña de los hombros.

-No estoy… segura aun… pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

A Harry se le desencajo la mandíbula cual acto de sorpresa, luego de un rato reaccionó.

-Pero… tú y Draco, se han estado cuidando no?

-Si, lo hacemos –dijo aun entre sollozos un poco más calmada. –Pero hubo una vez antes de la boda de Remus, que olvidé tomar la poción y solo usamos un preservatido.

-Pero lo usaron, ¿no es suficiente?

-No, claro que no!!! La poción es mucho mas efectiva, en cambio el preservativo puede romperse o moverse… no es tan seguro.

A Harry se le hizo un hueco en el estómago, recordó la noche en la mansión Malfoy, todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tomado la poción que Severus acostumbraba darla antes del acto y el oji-negro no se había protegido. A pesar de recordar que Severus no había llegado a eyacular, aun así cabía una posibilidad.

Lo primero que pensó fue que ambos debían hacerse unas pruebas para confirmar o desmentir la sospecha de Hermione y para que él también saliera de dudas.

-Hermy tienes que ir con Madam Pomfrey, para que te haga las pruebas –con la voz seria, casi ordenó a la castaña.

-No, no puedo ir con ella.

-¿Por qué no?

**-**Si es verdad que estoy embarazada, ella tendrá que comunicárselo a Dumbledore y Dumbledore se lo dirá al padre de Draco, y no creo que Lucius se tome a bien que su único hijo vaya a ser padre antes de terminar el colegio.

-Si tienes razón… pero si no es Madam Pomfrey ¿Cómo vas a saber si estas embarazada? –esa respuesta también le serviría, porque él tampoco podía llegar a la enfermería y pedir una prueba de embarazo así por así. Dumbledore les había pedido discreción y no podía fallarle a él, que tan amablemente había dado su consentimiento a su relación.

-Pues yo estaba pensando en usar algo muggle.

-¿muggle?

-Si, los muggles las usan siempre, es muy fácil pero tengo que ir a comprarlo a Londres y no podré salir de aquí hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar –dijo algo abatido, ahora se le sumaba otro problema a su lista.

-Si, pero Harry por favor no menciones esto a nadie, sobre todo a Draco.

-Lo sé no te preocupes –viendo que los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a aguarse dijo:

-Hermione no estas sola, si en verdad estas esperando, nos tienes a nosotros que somos tus amigos –dijo cogiendo entre sus manos el rostro de su mejor amiga. –Y a Draco, de seguro estará encantado, pero por favor ya no estés triste y no digas que no estas preparada porque eres la mujer mas capaz que he conocido y sabrás salir adelante –le dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias, Harry –abrazando a su amigo

i -Ay amiga si tu no te sientes preparada para tener un hijo, que seré yo /i pensó unido en el abrazo. Cuando se separaron salieron del aula, ya más tranquila Hermione se despidió del moreno con un ademán.

-Hermione! espera.

-Si –se volteó ante el llamado

-Puedes traer una prueba más para mí –preguntó algo sonrojado.

Ella entendió y simplemente asintió.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hey! Blaise! –el rubio alcanzaba a su amigo cuando éste atravesaba la entrada a la sala común.

-Draco, que sorpresa verte solo… pensé que estarías en algún pasillo desierto intimando con Hermione.

-Muy gracioso Blaise, te recuerdo que tú estabas en lo mismo el otro día con Ron.

-Aja, entonces lo admites – sonrió divertido.

-Ese no es el punto… ven quiero hablar contigo.

Ingresaron a la sala común y se acomodaron en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro que allí se encontraba.

-Y ¿Qué es tan importante?

-Es sobre Hermione

-¡¿Terminaron?!

-No, claro que no.

-¡¿Te engaña?!

-No!

-Entonces?

-¡Déjame hablar! –se molestó el rubio

-Esta bien, esta bien –haciendo un ademán

-Bien… el hecho es que –bajó la mirada. –Hermione me esta evitando.

-¿Cómo que te evita?

-Tu sabes…

-mmmm no, no sé.

-Ay Blaise! Me evita en la cama! No nos hemos acostado en tres semanas. –casi gritó el rubio. –Lo recuerdo muy bien porque la última vez fue en la boda de mi padre.

-Ahh, ok

-No, esto no esta Ok!

-Pues perdona que te lo diga Draco… pero no pensé que el sexo fuera tan importante para ti, mas aun cuando fuiste tú el que me dijo que eso no cambiaría tus sentimientos hacia Hermione.

-Si, lo sé, pero no es solo eso… también esta un tanto extraña, la noto preocupada, no come y ya no busca pasar tiempo conmigo.

-…

-Entonces no se que debo hacer, ahora estoy dudando de nuestra relación… -suspiró. –Ella no confía lo suficiente en mí como para decirme lo que le pasa… y así no debería ser

-Bien, Draco yo te aconsejo que hables con ella y le hagas saber que estas allí para ella y que puede confiar en ti y si no te quiere decir lo que le pasa, ten paciencia que ella solo lo hará, no la presiones, pero déjale en claro que la apoyas y que no la dejaras sola.

-No quiero perderla, Blaise –dijo con los ojos aguados.

-No lo harás… pero tienes que hablar con ella.

-Gracias Blaise.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces Harry?

-Le escribo a Sirius. –contestó el moreno que ya escribía en el sobre el nombre en tinta negra.

- Ah si claro, supongo que vas a pasar las navidades con él no? –mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sofá frente al fuego de la sala común.

El oji-verde no había pensado en eso, miro pensativo a Ron y luego sacudió la cabeza, con lo que pensaba decirle a Sirius acerca de su relación con Severus, lo de no pasar las navidades con él no sería gran cosa.

-No precisamente, pero quiero hablar con él entonces le estoy pidiendo que venga.

-Hey! Hermione. No te vi en el comedor. –la aludida atravesaba el retrato y tuvo que fingir una sonrisa como saludo.

Harry solo la vio pasar, sin decir nada. Ella simplemente se despidió con un ademán y subió al dormitorio.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé –mintió –Pero dejémosla sola, no debe estar de ánimos para nosotros.

-Ya vuelvo voy a la lechuzeria. –empuñando en la mano derecha la carta para Sirius siguió su camino a través del retrato.

-------------------------------------------------

La figura alta y dominante con paso lento y seguro, rondaba por los pasillos del primer piso con solo el sonido característico de su larga túnica negra haciéndole compañía en el frío corredor.

_-Por poco y nos descubren… no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera dicho, o mejor dicho, lo que hubiera hecho Sirius si nos encontraba en esas condiciones_

Recordó su último encuentro con Harry en la mansión Malfoy y de inmediato deseo poder acabar con lo que dejó inconcluso esa noche.

_-Pero pronto será Navidad, será mejor esperar, estoy seguro que Dumbledore no se negará si le pido que le de permiso a Harry para pasar las vacaciones conmigo_

Eso sonaba fantástico, el solo hecho de pensar que pasaría las vacaciones de Navidad con Harry le hacia pensar en todo el tiempo que podrían compartir y todo lo que podrían hacer.

Iba sumido en esos pensamientos, cuando mientras volteaba un pasillo, divisó a cierto Gryffindor que apuraba el paso.

Harry sabia ya no era hora para andar merodeando por allí, y con la inminente sospecha de encontrarse a Filch y su odiosa gata, tomó algunos pasadizos que le eran muy útiles cuando tenia que llegar rápido a su sala común sin ser visto.

_-Solo voy a darte las buenas noches_ -pensó el mayor mientras se desplazaba sigilosamente por los corredores para alcanzar al oji-verde.

Tomó una dirección distinta, que sabia lo llevaría exactamente donde quería.

Estaba volteando casi instintivamente cada tres o cuatro pasos para ver si nadie lo seguía, cuando de pronto al voltear una esquina chocó con lo que le pareció ser una persona.

_-Maldición debe ser Filch_ -pensó mientras se recuperaba del sobresalto y enfocaba su visión a la figura que tenia adelante.

Los fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y los labios fríos, con el sabor ya muy familiar, se pegaron a los suyos.

No necesitó más para saber de quien eran esos labios que lo tomaban apasionadamente. Cerró sus ojos ante el tacto y se dispuso a responder como era debido. Días habían pasado desde su último beso y ya lo estaba extrañando, alzó sus brazos y los cruzó por el cuello del mayor, se pegó mas a él mientras sus bocas pugnaban una húmeda batalla, mordiendo suavemente los fríos labios, jugando con la otra lengua que invadía su cavidad. Sus narices chocaban ligeramente cuando eran obligados a cambiar de posición. Pasaron largo rato así, el oji-verde aferrado a su amante como no queriendo separarse de él nunca. El mayor regocijándose con el ardiente beso. Un simple beso que lo decía todo…

-Te extrañe –habló por fin el mayor

-Lo noté –sonrió divertido

-Y… ¿De dónde venias?

-Ah fui a enviarle una carta a Sirius

-¿A ese? ¬¬

-Sev… solo quiero hablar con él –alegó el menor

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Nada, no te preocupes son cosas mías.

-Esa cara no me dice que no me preocupe.

-Vamos dime… o no confías en mi?

-Claro que si!... es solo que prefiero que no lo sepas hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-Te lo diré, pero será mas adelante si?

-Esta bien, todo sea porque me traes loco. –dicho esto volvió a tomar los labios de Harry.

-No Sev ahora no… podemos… -susurraba entre besos, cuando sintió que Severus quería traspasar la barrera que le imponían las ropas.

-Si… lo se…solo… te doy… las buenas noches –alcanzó a decir el mayor.

La despedida al estilo Sev lo había dejado más que inquieto, ni modo, esa noche no podían hacer mas, solo se consolaba pensando que dentro de unos días pasaría las mejores vacaciones de Navidad. Por supuesto que las vacaciones con Severus iban a ser mucho mejores que las que pasó el año pasado con Sirius, había una pequeña diferencia, pequeña pero importante para el chico hormonal que era Harry… hacer el amor como conejos en un lugar especial.

-------------------------------------------------

-Hermione. –la chica volteó al sentir el tacto en su muñeca.

-Ah… Hola Draco.

-Quiero hablarte, por favor.

Su semblante era cansado, y cada vez se le veía mas preocupada. Y es que aun la sospecha de su embarazo seguía latente, y en unos días se cumpliría un mes de su último encuentro con Draco y su periodo aun no se había manifestado, razón de más para estar preocupada.

-Si claro. –respondió con la mirada baja

Con su mano aun firmemente en la muñeca de su novia, el rubio salió del castillo rumbo al lago. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto.

Sentados a orillas de lago, Draco habló:

-¿Por qué me evitas?

La pregunta no le tomó de sorpresa, ya se imaginaba las angustias que debía estar pasando su novio, por su culpa.

-No te evito

-Claro que sí! Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo… te veo mal y no me dices nada.

-Estoy preocupado Hermione, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero perderte, por favor dime que te pasa.

La castaña bajó la mirada para no tener que cruzarse con las orbes plateadas.

-No es algo fácil de asimilar Draco, y ahora te pido que solo confíes en mí.

-Eso hago, pero no me gusta verte así… -suspiró. -Te extraño.

La chica no necesito traductor para saber que ese "te extraño" se refería a que extrañaba su presencia en la cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y solo atinó a abrazar al rubio.

-Solo confía en mí. –le susurró en el oído

-Lo haré pero no olvides que malo o bueno saldremos de esto juntos, por que te amo y no te voy a dejar nunca.

_-Gracias Draco_

Era todo lo que hubiera querido oír y le alegró que su novio este allí para ella.

-------------------------------------------------

El fuego de la chimenea se tornó verde y en un instante la figura alta de un mago bien agraciado y de mediana edad apareció.

-Bueno días Dumbledore. –saludó éste

-Hola Sirius.

-Tengo entendido que Harry quiere verme.

-Si ya debe estar en camino

Minutos después el Gryffindor al despacho del director.

-Señor

-Pasa Harry, Sirius acaba de llegar.

-Sirius. –el moreno abrazó a su padrino

-Bueno los dejo para que puedan conversar. –sonrió –Ah si desean allí hay caramelos de limón.

-Gracias Albus. –viendo salir de la habitación al anciano.

-Bien Harry, supongo que me llamaste para hablar sobre nuestras vacaciones de Navidad no es cierto? –dijo entusiasmado.

-Eh… no. –le rompió el corazón ver la cara de decepción de su padrino pero debía ponerse fuerte para lo que venia.

-No? –haciendo un puchero

-Siéntate por favor Sirius, lo que te tengo que decir es delicado.

-Harry, por Merlín no me asustes.

-Bien. –tomó aire

-Estoy enamorado. –soltó de una

Sus ojos abrieron como platos ante la declaración –WOW Harry eso es hermoso!

-No estas molesto?

-Claro que no! Estas en edad para eso y déjame decirte que siendo hijo de James, y mi ahijado era de esperarse. –dijo sintiéndose orgulloso.

_-Ah si eso no te molesta, espera a escuchar el resto_

-Bueno pero hay mas.

-Ay claro! me tienes que decir que es la chica afortunada. –sonrió emocionada el ex merodeador.

Harry solo calló por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar

-No es ella… es él

Los ojos y boca de Sirius quedaron abiertos producto de la sorpresa

-¡¿QUÉ?! –se masajeó las sienes

-Así es… es un hombre… y estoy muy enamorado… por favor entiéndeme.

-Ah que mas da, por algo eres mi ahijado. –dijo derrotado

-Pero yo no soy bisexual Sirius… soy totalmente Homo. –se sonrojó

-La carne es débil Harry y yo mas que tú se que si esa es tu opción, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedirte esos placeres.

-Gracias Sirius… bien ahora viene lo delicado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no habíamos pasado esa etapa? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No

-No puedo pensar que seria mas impactante que lo que acabas de decir…-se tapó la boca –Espera no me digas que estas enamorado de Draco Malfoy?!

-No claro que no.

-Uff que alivio, seria lo peor… estar enamorado de una serpiente… no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Estoy enamorado de Severus Snape.

La confesión lo tomó aun más de sorpresa y se quedó quieto con expresión de estupefacción en el rostro, las palabras de Harry aun retumbaban en su cabeza.

"_Estoy enamorado de Severus Snape"_

"_Enamorado de Severus Snape"_

"_Severus Snape"_

"_Severus Snape"_

Luego todo fue oscuridad total.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿A dónde vas Remus? ¬¬ -preguntó Malfoy

-Me mandaron una lechuza de Hogwarts, parece que Sirius se puso mal.

-¿Y que hacia por allí el perro pulgoso?

-Lucius? –lo miró molesto

-Esta bien, esta bien. –sabia que a su esposo no le gustaba que llamaran así a su amigo

-Bueno volveré en cuanto pueda. –se acercó y le dio un suave beso como despedida.

-Pero no te tardes… no se cual es el afán tuyo de preocuparte por ese pe… digo por Sirius. –se corrigió

-Es mi amigo y estoy preocupado, no te pongas celoso que me excito. –lo miró divertido

-Vete antes de que…

-Si ya me voy. –sonrió

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Harry que pasó? –preguntó preocupada su amiga al ver a Sirius acostado en la cama de la enfermería.

-Se le bajó la presión y se desmayó.

-Si pero… ¿que paso para que se pusiera así?

-Le dije que estaba enamorado de Severus. –declaró el oji-verde

-Oh! Pobre debió ser una gran sorpresa

-No pensé que se pondría así.

-No te preocupes, que solo se desmayó

-No quiero ni pensar lo que hará cuando despierte… tengo miedo.

-No Harry no tengas miedo, Sirius no te puede separar de Severus. –posó su mano en los hombros de su amigo.

En ese momento ingresaron Albus acompañado de Remus.

-¿Todavía esta dormido?. –preguntó el director

-Si

-Hola Harry. –saludó Remus

-Remus?

-Si Harry me tome la libertad de avisarle, pensé que siendo tan amigos quizás quería saber el estado de Sirius. –dijo Albus

-Esta bien, gracias por venir Remus _–Genial, ahora Remus también esta aquí… espero que él no se tome tan mal la noticia U.U _

-Bueno Madam dice que se despertara el cualquier momento. –afirmó Hermione

-Pero aún no entiendo que pudo afectarle tanto. –se preguntó el licántropo.

Fue interrumpido por los gritos.

-¡¡¡VOY A MATAR A SEVERUS SNAPE!!! –a penas había despertado y todo lo dicho por su ahijado le vino a la cabeza, gritando ya se estaba levantando de la cama para ir en busca de Severus. Remus y Harry solo atinaron a retenerlo y tratar de calmarlo.

**Continuará…**

Hola, pues den gracias a azula.snape que de no ser x ella, hubiera olvidado x completo q el capi 14 estaba x aquí :P bueno creo q no tendran que esperar mucho mas para el capi 15 ) asi q solo pido algo mas de paciencia. Gracias a tods por leer.

**---Kari Black---**


	15. Capítulo 15

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Capítulo 15: Vacaciones de Navidad: Inseguridades **

–Sirius, por favor tranquilízate! -gritaba el licántropo mientras sostenía a Sirius de los hombros en el esfuerzo por calmarlo.

–No !¿Dónde esta ese desgraciado?! -rugía Sirius

Albus miraba la escena algo divertido, Hermione algo asustada de que Sirius haya reaccionado así, temía por Harry y por lo que pudiera hacerle.

–Sirius no por favor! -imploraba Harry con lágrimas en los ojos

–¡¡Nada mas espera a que le ponga las manos encima!!... No habrá poción capaz de curarlo!!

–Señor Black, cálmese que aún no esta del todo repuesto -habló Madam Pomfrey

En ese momento y como si alguien lo hubiera llamado, ingresó Severus a la enfermería.

–¿Esta Albus aquí Poppy?

–¡¡Allí estas desgraciado!! -gritó Sirius al ver a Severus

–Albus por favor haz algo -pidió Remus al ver que la situación se tornaría mas difícil.

–¡Basta Sirius! -exclamó el anciano como muy pocas veces hacia.

Al instante Sirius paró de gritar y todos miraron al director. Harry corrió al lado de Severus.

–Sev por favor sal de aquí, mi padrino esta muy alterado.

–No le tengo miedo -dijo con aires de superioridad, clavando sus ojos en Sirius.

–Severus, -interrumpió el director. –¿Para que me buscabas?

–Señor deseaba hablar con usted… en privado

–Temo que no podrá ser así Severus, presiento que lo que me tienes que decir también lo debe escuchar Sirius y Remus aquí presentes -el viejo sonrió

–Creo que será mejor así -y le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad

No queriendo parecer mal educado el director pidió.

–Señorita Granger, me parece que usted ya esta al tanto de los hechos, quisiera pedirle que nos dejara a solas para tratar este asunto con Harry. Madam nos permite por favor.

–Oh Si claro -asintieron

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de apoyo a su amigo y salió de la enfermería.

–¿Qué pasa Albus?, me están asustando -dijo Remus presintiendo lo peor.

–Creo que Severus y Harry tienen algo que explicar

–¡¡¡Si quiero una explicación en este instante!!!

–La tendrás Sirius -dijo casi escupiendo la última palabra

El oji negro miró a Harry y le dijo tiernamente:

–Se que quisiste decirle a Sirius la verdad -cogió sus manos entre las suyas. –Pero yo estoy contigo y se lo diremos juntos -le sonrió

–¡Dejen de susurrar, quiero una explicación!

Severus y Harry cogidos de la mano avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba la cama de Sirius.

Remus no entendía muy bien la situación y esperaba que se le aclararan algunas cosas.

–Bien… como te dije Sirius, y te vuelvo a repetir para que se entere Remus también… Estoy enamorado de Severus Snape.

La expresión en la cara de Sirius se volvió mas desafiante para con Severus. Y Remus solo atinó a abrir la boca y los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

–¡¡Te voy a matar Snivellus!! ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry para que dijera eso?

–No me hizo nada, Sirius. Esto es lo que siento y estoy feliz de ser correspondido -dijo el moreno apretando el agarre en la mano de Severus.

–Harry y yo nos amamos y tú, Sirius, no puedes impedirle a Harry amar. El ha decidido y debes respetar eso –habló el pocionista

–Si esto te hace feliz Harry, yo no tengo porque oponerme, me interesa mas tu felicidad -le sonrió el licántropo

–Gracias Remus, sabia que podía contar contigo.

Severus solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

–Ahora Albus, yo te venia a pedir que dieras permiso a Harry para que pase las vacaciones de navidad conmigo.

–¡Que tontería! Harry no va a ningún lado contigo

–No lo puedes impedir. Es Harry el que tiene que decidir, él ya es adulto -sonrió con superioridad.

–Temo que Severus tiene razón Sirius. Al cumplir Harry los dieciocho años, tu dejas de tener potestad sobre él.

–Pero es mi ahijado y yo debo decidir lo mejor para él.

–Ya no puedes decidir por él, Sirius. Ya tiene edad para decidir solo -Sirius cayó en cuenta de que muy a su pesar Severus tenia toda la razon.

–Maldito, lo tenías todo planeado… y ahora me quieres quitar a Harry.

–Sirius como puedes decir eso -se horrorizó el licántropo. –Están enamorados, acaso no puedes comprender eso -habló Remus con la voz de la experiencia.

–El hecho que tu nunca hayas tenido una pareja estable no significa que Harry no pueda --habló casi sin pensar y al instante se dio cuenta de su desliz. –Lo siento Sirius no quise…

–Cállate Remus.

–No fue mi intención, lo siento.

Le dirigió una mirada ceñuda a su amigo y luego dijo:

–Me las vas a pagar Snivellus, esto no se va a quedar así! -Sirius estaba cada vez mas molesto y lo único que le impedía lanzarse hacia Severus, era el agarre de Remus y su respeto por Albus ya que este no le permitiría armar una escena de pelea en plena enfermería.

–Bien, Severus, Harry creo que será mejor que dejemos descansar a Sirius ha estado muy alterado.

–¡¿Quién esta alterado?! ¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Harry! ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? -gritaba mientras forcejeaba con Remus

–Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que se duerma -aseguró Remus tratando de tranquilizar a Sirius

Antes de abandonar la enfermería el director le pidió a Madam que le administrara un calmante.

El anciano se volvió para hablarles.

–Bien Harry, creo que fue una correcta decisión decirle a Sirius sobre su relación.

–Profesor… no estoy seguro, mi padrino no se quedara tranquilo -dijo algo preocupado

–No te preocupes Harry, él sabe que lo que dijo Severus es verdad, ya no te puede obligar a nada ahora que eres mayor de edad y más aun que sabe que ustedes tiene mi total consentimiento. Esta de más decir que puedes pasar las vacaciones con quien tú decidas.

–Gracias Señor

–No pasará nada Harry, yo siempre estaré contigo -proclamó Severus mirando esos ojos esmeraldas.

–Bien Harry creo que deberías regresar a tu torre -recomendó el anciano

–Si… pero… -mirando a Severus con cara de borrego degollado

–Oh, si entiendo, los dejaré para que se despidan -sonrió descaradamente

A penas el viejo desapareció al voltear una esquina, el oji negro jaló a Harry hacia sí, y como si de una necesidad imperiosa se tratara, éste rodeó la delgada cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras que Harry rodeaba su cuello haciendo así que el beso fuera mas profundo.

Fue un beso desesperado, duro, casi salvaje. El mayor mordía el labio inferior de Harry como si de un dulce se tratara, lo hacia rápidamente introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad que se abría gustosa haciendo que las dos lenguas batallaran por el dominio.

Harry sentía sus piernas flaquear pero el firme agarre le impedía caer.

Parecía que no se habían dado cuenta que estaban en medio del pasillo a la salida de la enfermería, cuando el menor sintió "algo" clavarse en su entrepierna. Pero cuando iba a sugerir un lugar mas privado, fueron interrumpidos.

–cofcof

Se separaron en el acto, ya que un sorprendido pero divertido Remus los observaba desde la puerta de la enfermería

–Eh… si yo ya me iba -salvó Severus mientras se alejaba por el oscuro corredor.

–Lo siento Remus -dijo avergonzado el oji-verde

–No te preocupes Harry -sonrió. –Mejor vuelve a tu torre

–Si -dicho esto, corrió todo el camino hasta la sala común, y cuando llegó a su habitación se tiró en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazó su almohada y todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados por el beso, cayó profundamente en brazos de Morfeo.

**///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\**

La Navidad estaba a solo una semana y por lo tanto ya todos los alumnos se alistaban para regresar a casa por las festividades.

A pesar que Ron había invitado a Harry y Hermione a pasar la vacaciones en La Madriguera, ninguno de los dos le había respondido concretamente.

Hermione le desvió el tema cuando se lo preguntó, notando así que no le quiso dar un "no" como respuesta para no tener que ver su cara de desilusión.

Harry por otro lado estaba algo distraído y le había dicho que no sabia, debido a que Severus no le había tocado el tema y que lo mas probable fuera que Sirius terminara imponiéndose para llevarlo con él a Grimmauld Place

A fin de cuentas Ron les había dejado en claro que siempre son bienvenidos en su casa y que si desean podían venir, pero lo que era él, claro que regresaría a casa, el asunto es que no regresaría solo.

El amor que se profesaban mutuamente, bastó para que Ron invitara a Blaise a La Madriguera, a pesar de que sabe será una gran sorpresa para su familia y que esto no reducirá en nada las bromas y habladurías de sus hermanos. Pero el amor le cegaba la razón y le hacia querer pasar todo el tiempo con su moreno.

**///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\**

–Señor Potter, usted se queda

–Vayan ustedes los alcanzó luego -les dijo a sus amigos al final de la clase de pociones.

–Cierre la puerta.

El oji-verde se quedó inmóvil con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta.

Severus notó el extraño comportamiento y se acercó sigilosamente con el ondular de su túnica como único sonido atravesando el aula.

–¿Qué te pasa amor? -preguntó casi en un susurro, mientras le abrasaba por detrás.

–Todo este asunto de Sirius… _y porque no decir también de mi supuesto embarazo_ me tiene preocupado, creo que voy a tener que ir con él para tratar de calmarlo.

–Claro que no! -le dijo volteándolo para verle a los ojos

–Tu vienes conmigo, y nada de lo que diga Sirius lo va a impedir.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros, los dos queremos estar juntos y tu padrino no puede obligarte a nada.

–Te amo tanto, que no quiero que Sirius te haga daño.

–No lo hará, no te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos -lo abrazó

–En serio me vas a llevar contigo -preguntó con aires soñadores.

–Claro que si, ya lo veras -fue lo último que se dijeron antes de comenzar un largo beso.

**///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\**

–¿Y que te dijo? -preguntó emocionada

–Pues que me voy a ir con él a pasar las vacaciones -sonrió feliz

–Ay que bien… y como tomó lo de Sirius?

–Dice que no le tiene miedo y que no va a dejar que Sirius me lleve con él.

–Pues si, Sirius no puede llevarte a la fuerza a Grimmauld Place.

–La verdad me duele por Sirius, él ha sido como un padre para mí, y que no nos acepte me duele, como me encantaría poder compartir mi felicidad con él, tal vez si hubiera aceptado esto de otra manera, le hubiéramos llevado con nosotros -dijo sonando triste.

El corredor del segundo piso que era testigo mudo de su conversación, alojó en esos momentos a alguien que no debía estar allí.

Draco había bajado las escaleras y ahora se aproximaba a dicho corredor. Cuando escuchó voces conocidas.

Paró en seco y escondiéndose detrás de una columna escuchó la conversación.

–No estés triste Harry, ya veras que esto se arreglará.

–Ahora te quería decir, mañana vamos a salir de aquí, y Draco me llevará con él a la mansión y pues tú iras con el profesor Snape, así que estaremos incomunicados.

–¿Cómo vamos a hacer para salir de dudas?

–Pues no quiero que Draco se de cuenta de esto así que trataré de salir en algún momento de la mansión, para ir a Londres muggle y comprar las pruebas.

–¿Entonces qué?

–Me temo que vamos a tener que abstenernos de sexo en estos días.

A estas alturas de la conversación, el rubio no había captado mucho de que se trataba todo eso, pero cuando oyó el: "vamos a tener que abstenernos de sexo" supo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, y la noticia lo había cogido frió, ahora no sabía que pensar ni que hacer.

Un bebe era una gran responsabilidad. ¿Estaban preparados ellos para esto? Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, eso explicaba muchas cosas. La vulnerabilidad de Hermione, su alejamiento de él, su aspecto de preocupación.

Todo tenia sentido y la idea de un bebe, simplemente le aterró. Al instante que su cerebro procesó todo esto, su corazón comenzó a latir descarriladamente y sus piernas recibieron la orden de salir corriendo de allí y no parar hasta llegar a la sala común.

–Me lo suponía -soltó Harry

–Lo siento Harry, pero aún no estamos seguros de esto, y lo mejor es prevenir.

–Ay pero que voy a hacer, Severus va a querer que lo hagamos y si me niego seria muy sospechoso -dijo preocupado

–Tendrás que inventar algo, porque tampoco puedes tomar la poción. Si en verdad estas esperando, la poción podría dañar al bebe.

–No te preocupes tendré cuidado en no tomarla, y se me tiene que ocurrir algo, porque Severus me tiene mas ganas que no se va a aguantar cuando estemos a solas -confesó el moreno sonrojado.

–Bueno entonces en cuanto regresemos me buscas para que te hagas la prueba.

–Esta bien, suerte tú también con Draco.

**///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\**

–Harry despierta… Harry -decía Ron mientras jaloneaba al semi dormido moreno.

–¿Qué pasa? -dijo tallándose los ojos mientras buscaba con su otra mano sus lentes.

–Es la profesora McGonnagal, dice que bajes rápido.

–¿Qué puede ser tan importante para despertarme así?

–No lo sé pero dice que el profesor Dumbledore te mando llamar.

No lo pensó demasiado y bajó así como estaba con su pijama y el cabello despeinado, lo único que cogió fueron sus lentes.

–Señor Potter, el profesor Dumbledore lo necesita en su despacho con urgencia, sígame por favor.

A través de todo el camino la profesora no había pronunciado palabra y caminaba apresuradamente, lo que obligada a Harry a acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.

–Adelante.

–Aquí esta Harry, profesor.

El moreno aún no entendía a que se debía todo eso.

–Pasen por favor, rápido.

–¿Qué pasa profesor? –peguntó el moreno

–Es solo precaución Harry

–¿De que habla? No entiendo

–Mira, Remus me acaba de informar que Sirius esta viniendo para acá. Quiere llevarte con él a Grimmauld Place a como de lugar, esta muy molesto y es mejor que no te vea.

–Y entonces que estoy haciendo aquí?

Esa pregunta no necesitó respuesta, en ese momento ingresaba Severus Snape con semblante preocupado.

–Harry, estas aquí -se aproximó rápidamente y se unieron en un abrazo.

–Sev… me haces daño -replicó Harry porque en verdad sentía que se le iba el aire

–Ah lo siento es que pensé que había llegado tarde.

–Aun hay tiempo Severus, pero deben darse prisa, Sirius no debe tardar el llegar. Ya debe estar atravesando los terrenos.

–Harry -lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. –¿Vas a venir conmigo?

–Claro que sí

–Bien tenemos que irnos ya

–Pero como nos iremos

–Usaremos un traslador.

Le señaló una pequeña y polvorienta taza sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore.

–Vayan pues, disfruten sus vacaciones -les dijo el director.

–Severus, pero mira como estoy -mirando sus fachas mañaneras. –Y no he traído mis cosas ni mi varita.

–No te preocupes a donde vamos no necesitaras varita -le susurró mientras tocaba la taza, e invitaba con la mirada a Harry para que lo imitara.

–El traslador brillará una hora antes para que regresen… -fue lo último que escucharon cuando se sintieron dentro de un remolino de colores.

Harry cerró los ojos y se sostuvo firmemente del pecho de Severus.

Al cabo de unos dos minutos un furioso Sirius ingresaba al despacho del director.

–¿Dónde están esos dos? -preguntó desafiante

–Buenos Días Sirius, temo comunicarte que Severus y Harry acaban de partir para pasar sus vacaciones de Navidad juntos –el viejo mantenía su sonrisa habitual en él

–Arg pero como pudiste permitirlo Albus

–Lo siento Sirius pero ellos tienen mi total aceptación, además Harry esta en el derecho de decidir con quien quiere estar.

–Pero esto no se va a quedar así, voy a ...

–Te sugiero Sirius que los dejes en paz -interrumpió

–Dumbledore –dijo alarmado

–Sirius entiéndelo no puedes impedirle a Harry que se enamore de Severus, y tú mas que nadie no tienes ningún derecho de recriminarle nada a Harry.

–Pero Dumbledore como puedes decirme eso, yo soy su padrino.

–Y tanto peor… como crees que se Harry si se entera de lo que hacías cuando estudiabas aquí. Tú, su padrino.

Sirius agachó la mirada como signo claro de que le avergonzaba ese pasado.

Pasado del que ahora no le gustaba que le hicieran recordar. Fue una decisión que tomó cuando era adolescente, por la necesidad de ganar dinero fácil, y de la que se retractó hace algunos años, gracias a los consejos de Dumbledore. Y es que haberse prostituido tanto con hombres y mujeres en sus épocas estudiantiles no era para estar orgulloso.

–Así que te recomiendo mires primero tu pasado antes de juzgar a Harry.

Sirius salió sin pronunciar palabra, y es que desgraciadamente Albus Dumbledore tenía toda la razón él no era nadie para juzgar a Harry.

**///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\**

–Blaise espera necesito hablarte -pidió el rubio

–Ay Draco no puede esperar hasta después de las vacaciones, Ron me esta esperando

–Por favor solo será un minuto

–Arg esta bien -aceptó ceñudo

–Bien ¿De que se trata?

–Es un asunto delicado

–Vamos, hombre que no tengo todo el día -apuró el Slytherin

–Esta bien… -suspiró. –Escuche una conversación que tuvo Hermione con Harry y ella sospecha estar embarazaba.

–Por Merlín Draco te dije que debían cuidarse, vaya eso si que es un problema.

–Lo sé pero el hecho es que yo tenia pensado pedirle que se case conmigo cuando termináramos Hogwarts, y ahora no se que hacer -dijo desesperado

–Blaise, tu que me aconsejas que haga -consultó el rubio

–Bien pues primero tienes que hacerte algunas preguntas, como por ejemplo: es con ella con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?, le pedirías matrimonio si en verdad esta embarazada?, y por ultimo estas dispuesto a afrontar la responsabilidad? –luego de eso Blaise se le quedó mirando fijamente.

–No me tienes que responder amigo, piénsalo bien y haz tu propia decisión. No tengas miedo tu corazón te dirá lo que es correcto -fueron sus sabias palabras antes de despedirse del rubio y salir al alcance de su pelirrojo.

**///-///-///-///-///-///-///-///-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\-\\\**

–Todavía no lo puedo creer.

–Ay Lucius ya deja eso.

–Pero es que no me cabe, mira que salir de la noche a la mañana a decir que esta enamorado de Harry Potter!.

–Yo no le veo nada de malo –dijo acomodándose mas en el pecho del rubio.

–Pues se lo tenían muy bien guardadito.

–No opino lo mismo.

–¿Cómo así?

–Recuerdas en la boda cuando me pediste que te alcanzara unos documentos de tu despacho.

–Si lo recuerdo –dijo acomodándole mejor en el sofá

–Pues cuando llegue, creo que de no haber sido por Sirius que me detuvo en la puerta, los habríamos pillado haciendo tu-sabes-que.

–Por Merlín!! En serio?

–Aja –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

–Y en mi despacho!! –dijo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había acontecido

–Si hubieras visto sus caras jajajaja

–Con razón encontré algunas cosas fuera de lugar ¬¬

–No te preocupes amor, yo mismo ordene a los elfos para que limpiaran el escritorio.

–¡¿Escritorio?!

–Ups

–¡¿Quieres decir que estos pervertidos lo hicieron en MI escritorio?!

–Bueno no te enojes, mira que ni lo notaste.

–Por Merlín, nunca creí eso de Severus… mira que hacerlo en el escritorio JA!

–Ay Lucius no te pongas así, no me digas que no te resultaría excitante hacerlo donde nunca lo has hecho –le dijo con voz ronca, mirándolo lujuriosamente.

**Continuará…**

Bueno ojala les haya gustado, la verdad este capi se me hizo algo difícil… pero pude ilustrar lo que quería dar a conocer, por ahí les deje algunas pistas de lo que se viene en el futuro, weno no son tan obvias pero me gustaría saber cuales son sus intuiciones ) ahh y claro a las que me quieren matar por no haber puesto nada "interesante" jejeje ya vendrá todo como nos gusta en el próximo capi … solo les pido paciencia que serán recompensadas jajajaja besos y gracias a tods por leer.

**---Kari Black---**


	16. Capítulo 16

El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas

**El Amor nace y vive en esos ojos esmeraldas**

**Notas de la Autora:**

REGRESE!! He vuelto a las andadas chicos y espero no volver a irme por tanto tiempo. Luego de una larga ausencia en mi fic, a causa del bendito examen que tuve que rendir el cual pase! Wiiii xD pues en ese lapso pude colaborar con algunos desafíos. Sin mas que decir espero que el capi este a la altura de sus expectativas y que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 16: Vacaciones de Navidad: La ruta de Milford **

La ruta de Milford, un lugar visitado por la mayoría muggles que llegaban a Nueva Zelanda, más por recorrer toda su extensión y disfrutar de los hermosos parajes que este escenario natural regala.

Los muggles habían construido una serie de cabañas en todo lo largo de esta ruta, para dar refugio a los visitantes, que hacían la larga caminata de varios días. Afortunadamente esta época del año representaba temporada baja de turistas, y las cabañas casi siempre estaban vacías o con poca gente.

Severus había planeado todo esto cuidadosamente, y sabiendo que no habría muchos muggles, se dio la libertad de escoger una cabaña. Luego le colocó el respectivo hechizo de invisibilidad anti muggles, limpió el lugar y lo dejo con todas las comodidades que se podían encontrar en el mundo mágico.

Se encontraban dentro del remolino de colores y formas, cuando la llegada se manifestó con una estrepitosa caída. Por suerte Severus tenía bien agarrado a Harry que cayó con todo su peso sobre su pecho.

El oji verde abrió lentamente sus ojos. Había caído encima de Severus que yacía en el gras.

-¿Sev? –llamó el menor en vista que éste tenia los ojos cerrados. Pasó las manos por los cabellos del mayor y siguió llamando.

-¿Severus? –sin obtener respuesta.

-¡¿Severus?! No me hagas esto! Despierta! –lo zarandeó de los hombros, en sus denodados esfuerzos por despertarlo. La situación se volvió muy preocupante para Harry que ya no solo gritaba, si no que también estaba luchando con las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Por su cabeza pasaron terribles pensamientos, no podría soportar la perdida de su amado. Tras haber intentado reanimarlo por varios minutos, no pudo más y dejó salir todo su dolor. Llorando desconsoladamente se tiró en el pecho del oji negro, clamando por que regrese.

Luego, todo pasó tan rápido que no se percató de lo que sucedía, no antes de que sintiera como su espalda tocaba suavemente el suelo.

Severus lo estaba apretando con su cuerpo, mientras que su boca se ocupada en la tarea de dejarle pequeños besos húmedos en la parte mas sensible a la vista. Su cuello.

-No entiendo… pensé que tenias otras intensiones que tenderte a llorar –le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. –Estaba a tu merced, y desaprovechaste la oportunidad –el tibio aliento rozaba la piel del mas joven, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Grande había sido la sorpresa de Harry ante esa reacción, pero no se lo demostró en ningún momento. Severus había decidido empezar a jugar con él, ni bien habían llegado a su destino vacacional, y no iba a estropearlo otra vez.

Presto, respondió las estimulaciones de Severus, moviendo sus manos a esos bien formados y duros glúteos. Los apretó con la yema de sus dedos, hasta que logró que su amado soltara un gemido de satisfacción. El mayor ahora sonreía descaradamente entre beso y beso.

-Es bueno que ya no estés llorando –le comunicó al chico que tenia debajo, el cual se esmeraba en recorrer con sus manos toda la extensión de su pecho.

-Me asustaste… pero… ahora… pagaras por eso… -se le dibujó una sonrisa malévola y en ese instante, su mano traviesa se abrió paso por las largas túnicas hasta alcanzar la cremallera del pantalón, la que bajo rápidamente, hasta alcanzar el sexo de su amante, en una certera acción que hizo que Severus abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

Sus manos eran sublimes cómplices de su pequeña venganza. Ágilmente recorrían toda la extensión, desde la punta, la cual presionaba con el pulgar, hasta la base. Estando tan concentrado en la labor de hacer "padecer" a su amante, Harry no veía las horas de tenerlo dentro. Por su parte el mayor, disfrutaba con cada roce, con cada movimiento de esas hábiles manos. No habían estado tan empalmados desde hace varias semanas y todo el deseo estaba más que desbordando.

Con esas manos en su entrepierna, Severus ya estaba más que estimulado, ya no podía esperar, y lo inevitable ya se sentía venir.

-Amor… mmmmmm… voltéate… rápido –eso le sonó más como un ruego desesperado, por lo que en casos "normales" no se negaría y accedería de inmediato, pero… cuando estaba a punto de obedecer, a su mente vinieron los vívidos recuerdos del día anterior, en donde Hermione le decía que debían abstenerse ya que no estaban seguros aún de un posible embarazo.

No podía acceder a lo que le pedían, no hasta estar seguros. Y no lo estaba, así que muy a su pesar tuvo que privarse de ese placer para recompensar a su compañero como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sabía que ya no aguantaría mas, lo podía notar cada vez que su mano subía y bajaba, así que actuó rápido.

-No, esta vez, será diferente –expresó seductoramente el menor, tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a recostarse en el gras

Severus no entendía, lo único que sabia en ese momento, era que explotaría si no hacían algo pronto. Por un instante las atenciones a su entrepierna habían cesado por lo que estaba aún mas confundido, pero rápidamente las caricias fueron restablecidas, pero esta vez no por las manos del menor, si no por su húmeda lengua.

Nunca le habían hecho sexo oral, ya que era él quien acostumbraba hacérselo a Harry. Así que su reacción fue más que una sorpresa para el oji negro.

-Harry!... Por Merlin!... aahhhh –no podía con la sorpresa, ni con las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando siendo objeto de esos tocamientos.

La vista que tenia en frente, de Harry engullendo todo su sexo, mientras se masturbaba, no le estaba siendo de ayuda para recuperar un poco el control. Minutos después no pudo resistir más y terminó en la cavidad del menor, quien hábilmente relamió todo el líquido.

Aún con algo de fluido en la comisura de sus labios, Harry alcanzó la boca de su amante, hundiéndolo en un apasionado beso.

-Déjame decirte que me sorprendiste, Harry –le dijo aún entre besos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con sentimiento de devoción.

-Aprendí de un maestro –sonrió ampliamente el menor, para retomar otra vez el beso.

-Ayúdame a terminar, Sev –le suplicó cogiendo su mano e instando a tocarlo

Su Harry sonaba tan sensual al pronunciar esas palabras, que no dudo ni un instante en complacer su pedido. Al rato el menor también eyaculaba en sus manos, manchando así el pantalón de pijamas que aun llevaba puesto.

Luego de permanecer un rato mas tirados en el gras, Severus tuvo que instar a que se levantaran de allí, para mostrar a Harry la cabaña donde pasarían las vacaciones.

Algo más desarreglados que de lo que habían llegado, caminaban de la mano, por el sendero que conformaba la famosa ruta. La cabaña estaba a unos cien metros desde donde los había dejado el traslador, así que el resto de camino lo cubrieron a pie.

-Aún no me has dicho donde estamos Sev –rompió el silencio Harry para que le despejaran esa duda.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. Pues exactamente estamos en Nueva Zelanda y este camino que estamos recorriendo es llamado La Ruta de Milford –señalando el largo sendero que se extendía por entre las montañas.

-Wow, esta tan lejos me has traído –preguntó con aires inocentes.

-Es que no quiero que nadie nos moleste –le devolvió una sincera sonrisa.

-Pero que esta no es zona de muggles –preguntó mirando hacia todas direcciones, seguramente con miedo a que alguien los viera.

-Pues podríamos decir que si, pero los únicos muggles que pasan por aquí son turistas que vienen a recorrer la ruta, pero estamos en temporada baja de turistas, así que dudo que se acerquen a nuestro refugio, además tiene hechizos anti muggles –detuvo el paso y le señaló una linda cabañita de madera con tejas rojas que se situaba en la siguiente colina.

-Amor es muy hermosa –reconoció Harry mirando con ternura la que seria por unas semanas su nidito de amor.

-Sabia que te gustaría –le acercó más para darle un suave beso en la frente.

-Entonces vamos que aún tenemos que prender la chimenea, porque el frió que hay aquí por las noches es terrible y… hay una amplia y tibia cama que pide a gritos que la estrenemos –le susurró en su oído

Harry no respondió, solo le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al amor de su vida, y lo guió hasta la cabaña.

-Llegamos Hermy –Draco le tendió la mano para que descendiera del carruaje que los había traído hasta la Mansión Malfoy

-Gracias, amor –el semblante de la chica todavía estaba decaído, de modo que las palabras le salieron mas como un susurro.

Remus lo esperaba sentado en la lujosa sala de la mansión.

-Llegaron temprano –les saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Remus –la chica le dedicó una monótona sonrisa.

-Hermione, que lindo tenerte de vuelta por acá –la saludó con un abrazo.

-Se encuentra padre? –le preguntó el rubio, un tanto rudo para el gusto de Hermione

Remus ya acostumbrado al traro algo indiferente de parte de su "hijo" solo atinó a contestar de la manera mas cortes.

-No, aún esta en el Ministerio pero dijo que trataría de llegar lo mas antes posible –terminó con una leve sonrisa

-Bueno entonces, llevaré a Hermione a mi habitación.

-Ehh… -al principio dudo para aclarar ese punto, pero debía empezar a demostrar que él también mandaba en la casa, así que llenándose de valor, habló:

-Tu padre, mando a los elfos a que preparen una habitación para Hermione, no será necesario que compartan la tuya.

-Pero…

-Se que, ya son lo suficientemente grandes para asumir la consecuencia de sus actos, pero no estamos de acuerdo, en que compartan un lecho, no sin antes formalizar la relación.

Draco notó como Remus había enfatizado el plural y eso lo tomó de sorpresa, porque aun le parecía mentira que un extraño a la familia estuviera influenciando en su vida. Estaba a punto de responderle a Remus con un tono algo airado, pero se contuvo, no tenía porque molestarse con eso, pero hablaría con su padre sobre algunos asuntos.

-Esta bien Remus, entonces solo la acompañaré a su habitación –le respondió todavía algo molesto por esa estúpida regla.

La chica que permaneció en silencio, siguió a Draco escaleras arriba.

-Pasa, ponte cómoda –mostrando la amplia habitación que su padre había mandado preparar para la estadía de Hermione.

-¿Draco?

-Dime

-Bésame –sus pómulos se tornaron de un rosa intenso, pero no le importó que lo notara. Quería y necesitaba esa muestra de afecto que no habían tenido en algún tiempo.

-Hermy –la miró enternecido, y no dudo en concederle su deseo.

El beso le sirvió para recordarse a si misma, de quien se había enamorado y de quien podría estar esperando un bebe. No deseaba seguir ocultando la sospecha de su embarazo, no a su rubio, al amor de su vida, no a la persona que consideraba pasaría el resto de su vida en su compañía.

-Draco… te amo

-También te amo Hermy –tomándola de su rostro le proclamó.

-Aun tienes el brazalete que te obsequie –señaló la chica, notando como resplandecía el objeto en la muñeca de su amado.

-Claro que lo tengo, no me lo he quitado nunca. –mostrándole una sonrisa mas que sincera

-Yo tampoco me he quitado el tuyo –sacó de entre sus ropas el collar en forma de corazón que le había obsequiado Draco, en la primera cita.

El rubio la estrechó en un abrazo y le habló:

-Sé que no me quieres contar lo que te esta pasando, pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para cuando estés preparada para decirme, no te voy a dejar nunca, y sea bueno o malo lo que te pase, lo afrontaremos juntos, como debe ser, porque como hace rato dijimos, nos amamos y eso debe bastar para solucionar cualquier problema no?

-Gracias Draco, no puedo ser mas afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, no se que haría sin ti –le confesó dejando caer una triste lágrima.

-No te quiero perder Hermione, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sea lo que sea, cuenta conmigo por favor –le suplicó estrechándola mas firmemente

-No me perderás, te lo aseguro –le aseguró fielmente su amada

Para nadie más que para Ron, esta seria una de las navidades más felices de su vida. Siempre había envidiado como sus hermanos y hermana menor, porque invitaban a sus parejas a pasar la festividad en casa. A pesar que siempre estaban invitados Harry y Hermione, para él no era lo mismo, moría de celos cuando encontraba a alguna pareja besándose debajo del muerdago, celos por querer sentir el amor verdadero. Una clase de amor que su corazón pedía a gritos, y que ahora poseía.

Le iba a ser difícil comunicar a su familia sobre su pareja. Aunque sabia que sus padres lo apoyarían, el mayor temor de la sola idea era respecto a sus hermanos gemelos, ya podía imaginar todas las bromas que armarían para su estancia en casa, todos los apodos que le pondrían, y todas las preguntas indiscretas que seguramente le harían. Y todo por el hecho de que su pareja sea una serpiente. Una serpiente que había conquistado su corazón, a la que amaba con locura, la primera serpiente en la familia Weasley pero posiblemente no la última.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron? –el moreno le tomaba de la mano firmemente, cuando caminaban por el sendero que los conduciría a La Madriguera.

-Es que… -dudó

-¿Te afecto el viaje por traslador? –le miro con aires preocupados.

-No, no es eso… es que, no se como va a reaccionar mi familia con respecto a ti –bajó la mirada y se sonrojo. –Especialmente Fred y George –suspiró derrotado.

Blaise se detuvo en seco y fijo su vista en los ojos de su pareja.

-Sé que tu familia estará de acuerdo, ellos siempre han sido buenas personas –pasó un dedo por su mejilla. –Y con respecto a tus hermanos, pues ya veras que sabré llevar la situación, no nos molestaran –le sonrió dulcemente y tomó sus labios.

-Te recompensaré –fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo al separarse

-¿De qué?

-Tu sabes que te debo una –le miro seductoramente, pasando la palma de su mano por la entrepierna del moreno.

-wow pero que coqueto te has vuelto… me gusta –volvió a poseer los carnosos labios de Ron.

La caricia duro un rato prudencial, hasta que por falta de aire y con respiraciones agitadas, se vieron en la penosa necesidad de separarse.

-Ven, tienes que conocer a tus futuros suegros –lo jaló embozando una gran sonrisa.

Blaise solo de dejo llevar, feliz de que su pelirrojo, se sienta ahora mas seguro.

-Mamá, ya llegué! – gritó Ron al abrir la puerta y no encontrar rastro de nadie en la cocina

-¿No les avisaste que veníamos? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos recorrían toda la estancia tratando de grabar en su mente cada pequeño detalle de esa tan peculiar cocina.

-Si, Claro que si, pero que extraño que… -fijó su mirada en el reloj de su madre, ese que indicaba la ubicación exacta de cada miembro de la familia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, no están en casa, el reloj dice que salieron al callejón Diagon. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con la nota que les mande ayer –frunció el seño, escudriñando por las repisas en busca de su nota.

-Que reloj tan extraño

-Si, es de mamá, pero es muy útil –dijo todavía buscando la nota que debió haber llegado ayer.

-Mira, Ron que eso que viene allí no es tu nota –mirando fijamente el punto que se alzaba en el cielo, y que cada vez se hacia mas y mas grande.

-Ay no, no me digas que la nota recién esta llegando –se golpeó la frente en señal de indignación.

-Si me temo que así es.

Al poco rato una lechuza gris propiedad de Hogwarts, aterrizaba elegantemente en la amplia mesa.

-Si, esta es mi nota –renegó estrujando la nota con la mano y echando a volar nuevamente a la lechuza.

-Vamos, amor no te pongas así.

-Lo malo es que se van a tardar algunas horas, de seguro fueron por la compras de Navidad.

-Bueno, entonces podemos esperar, no es así?

-Si, claro ponte cómodo –le señaló la pequeña pero acogedora sala.

-Pero… no me vas a enseñar tu habitación –le preguntó inquisidoramente

-No hay mucho que ver allí –dijo ruborizado

-Bueno, entonces me quedare aquí –le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, al tiempo en que se sentaba lentamente en el sofá más amplio de la sala.

El pelirrojo también tomó asiento en uno de los muebles y se dispusieron a esperar.

Blaise estaba jugando, siempre lo hacia, y su pelirrojo siempre caía, esta vez iba a ser igual, pero le sorprendió ver cuanto tiempo estaba resistiendo.

El reloj sobre la chimenea, no paraba de emitir ese molesto sonido de "tick tack" una y otra vez, parecía que el silencio hacia que el sonido se intensificara, era estresante no escuchar nada más que eso. Pero no caería, otra vez. Porque esta vez resistiría, sabia que Blaise siempre hacia trampa, pero éste era un simple juego, en el que los dos participaban seriamente. O por lo menos Ron lo estaba intentando.

Diez minutos pasaron en silencio. Un silencio molesto casi insoportable, pero ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

Hasta que Blaise comenzó a hacer trampa. Se levantó de su sitio como quien no quiere la cosa, y se sentó un poco más cerca de Ron.

-Eso es trampa Blaise –le reprochó el pelirrojo, hundiéndose mas en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-No estoy haciendo nada, no veo porque me dices tramposo –respondió descaradamente

Unos dos minutos pasaron todavía sin reacción de ninguno de los dos, hasta que…

Ron estaba pensando en otra cosa, ya casi había obviado el molesto sonido del reloj.

_-Ahora si vas a caer Ron_ -la mano de Blaise viajó hasta su pantalón, a la altura de la cremallera, tocando sus partes nobles sobre la tela, estimulándolas poco a poco. Lanzó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza para atrás, mientras los movimientos de su mano seguían.

-mmmmmm ahhhh –el moreno emitía los sonidos a propósito, mientras se retorcía en su sitio.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos al escuchar los gemidos. Cuando su cerebro aún procesaba esa información, el sonido de la cremallera bajando se dejo oír.

Blaise había logrado su erección y la estimulaba sin tapujos, allí sentado a unos centímetros de Ron. Su mano iba rápido y de sus labios salían puros suspiros, gemidos e incoherencias.

El pelirrojo no lo podía creer, se había quedado shockeado con eso, de manera que no se había movido pero escuchaba atentamente todos los movimientos de su pareja.

-AHHHH Ron mmmmmm si no vienes ahora… terminare sin ti… AHHHH

-Maldición Blaise!, porque tienes que hacer trampas –no renegó más y se unió en un instante al moreno. Sentado a horcajadas, lo besó duramente, haciéndole saber su molestia, por haber perdido.

-Haré trampa mas seguido –le dijo entre besos. –Eso te enciende mas –besando ahora el cuello expuesto.

-No querías ver mi habitación –preguntó en su oído.

-Cuanto tiempo dices que tenemos –le respondió con una pregunta crucial.

-Como dos horas –haciéndole notar su erección palpitante debajo de su pantalón.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? –se levantó, y se dispuso a aparecer en la habitación de Ron.

Con un "crack" aparecieron en la segunda planta, en una habitación algo mas grande de lo que Ron recordaba la suya.

-Esta no es mi habitación –dijo el pelirrojo estando muy ocupado desvistiendo a Blaise.

-Lo que importa es que hay una cama –respondió no haciendo caso a ese detalle.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo serpiente tramposa –sonrió ampliamente

-Te amo mi león coqueto –le apretó las nalgas, ganándose así un coro de gemidos de parte de su pareja.

Se amaron por más de una hora, hasta quedar dormidos tiernamente abrazados, en una cama que no era la del pelirrojo.

Ron abrió los ojos repentinamente, y al instante quiso saber donde estaba. La habitación le era familiar, pero no podía precisar donde estaba exactamente. Cayó en cuenta que estaba desnudo, entonces recordó que estaba en su casa, que había perdido en el juego con Blaise y que habían terminado haciendo el amor en la habitación de sus padres. SI de sus padres.

De un salto salió de la cama y empezó a coger toda la ropa tirada por el piso.

-Blaise, despierta –lo zarandeó mientras buscaba la camisa y el bóxer.

-¿Qué pasa? mmmmmm hola amor –le dirigió una sonrisa lujuriosa

-Por Merlín! Blaise sal de esa cama, YA –empujándolo para que saliera

-Apresúrate que mis padres deben estar por llegar –con la corbata en la boca y dando saltitos tratando de ponerse el pantalón.

-Demonios, nos quedamos dormidos –también salió disparado de la cama, para vestirse con la ropa que Ron le había aventado.

-Si, y esta es la habitación de mis padres Blaise –dijo buscando su varita y limpiando todo el desastre que habían ocasionado en la cama.

-Ups, no sabia cual era la tuya –se disculpó sinceramente

-No importa, vamos vístete rápido que no deben tardar en llegar.

-Ron… oyes lo que yo –preguntó agudizando su audición

La familia Weasley, había llegado de las compras de Navidad. Molly y Arthur cargaban los paquetes de regalo mas grandes mientras que Fred y George venían balanceando algunos a sus espaldas, Ginny junto a ellos les celebraba las hazañas.

-Fred, George! Compórtense por favor, ya les he dicho que no me gusta que usen para todo eso sus varitas. –les reprimió la Señora Weasley

-Hagan caso a su madre… bien ya estamos en casa –anunció el Señor Weasley cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola mamá, hola papá. Fred, George, Ginny –saludó sonriente Ron bajando de las escaleras con Blaise a cuestas.

-¡RON! ¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó Molly algo alarmada

-Hace unas horas, les avise por lechuza pero creo que se perdió antes de llegar aquí.

-Oh, si es probable… y quien es tu amigo –preguntó algo temerosa de ver una cara nueva en casa.

-¡¿BLAISE?! –gritaron al unísono Fred y George al verle la cara a la serpiente.

-Que tal chicos –agitó la mano en señal de saludo

-Señora Wealey, Señor Wealey, un placer - saludó cortésmente

-Mamá, Papá, el es Blaise Zabini y es mi novio –estrechando mas fuerte el agarre en la mano de su pareja, y sonriendo mas ampliamente.

-¡¿TU QUÉ?? –los gemelos se quedaron como piedras ante la afirmación de se hermano menor.

-Vaya Ron, eso… eso es genial –reconoció el Señor Weasley

-De verdad –preguntó entusiasmado

-Claro que si hijo –su madre le dirigió una maternal sonrisa. –Creo que tendré que empezar a tejer otro suéter para ti también.

-Muchas gracias Señora, Ron siempre me habla de sus sueters pero nunca se lo vi puesto.

-Siéntete como en tu casa Blaise, estoy segura que pasaras unas lindas vacaciones aquí con nosotros –manteniendo su semblante siempre amable

-Pero hay un problema –señaló el Señor Weasley

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Molly

-Pues que no sabíamos que Blaise vendría, así es que tendrá que compartir habitación con uno de los gemelos.

-¡¡QUÉ?! –gritaron los aludidos

-Están locos si creen que voy a permitir a una serpiente en mi habitación –sentenció Fred

-Tampoco permitiré eso –ratificó George

-Vamos chicos, sean mas amables con nuestro invitado… no te preocupes Blaise te haremos un espacio –Arthur le palmeó el hombro en señal de confianza.

-Pero él puede dormir en mi habitación, papá –dijo Ron

-Creo que no va a haber otra solución, tendrás que dormir en el piso Ron. –le comunicó su padre

-Por mi no hay problema Señor –dijo Blaise mas que contento

-Genial, entonces vamos a poner todo esto en orden –y se dirigieron a decorar la casa para las festividades navideñas.

-Felicidades Ron –le guiñó un ojo su hermana

-Y eso porque –preguntó sorprendido por la felicitación

-Pues por haberle dicho a mamá y papá lo de Blaise, se que fue difícil para ti

-No la verdad que no fue así, pero te agradezco el reconocimiento Ginny –estrechándola en un abrazo.

-Hey! No empieces con muestras de afecto –advirtió alarmada

-jajaja solo es por que estoy feliz, no te acostumbres –dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-Se nota que estas feliz –dijo alejándose de la escena

-Ahora mi serpiente, vamos a que me ayudes con el árbol –lo guió hasta donde todo el resto de la familia, se repartían las labores para acabar de decorar la casa.

El interior de la cabaña, era muy acogedor. Los rústicos muebles que decoraban la instancia le proporcionaban un cálido ambiente. En sala dominaba la amplia chimenea y frente a ella un solo y amplio sofá, suficiente para los dos habitantes. La cocina también con muebles de madera, y pulcramente limpia, le hizo recordar a Harry la típica cocina muggle de su tía Petunia. Dos puertas al fondo de la cabaña, hacían pensar que una seria la habitación principal y la otra quizá el cuarto de baño.

-Como veras tenemos todas las comodidades muggles que se pueden pedir –señalando los que para él era extraños artefactos que los muggles utilizaban para cocinar.

-Si, me doy cuenta –le sonrió –Mi tía Petunia tiene mucho de esos.

-Entonces me tendrás que enseñar como se utiliza todo esto –mirando evaluatoriamente el horno de microondas.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de la cocina. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que sea difícil con algo de magia –se tanteó las ropas en busca de su varita.

-Creo que me tendrás que decir como, porque tu no traes varita –le miró divertido

-Es cierto, llegue tan rápido al despacho del director que aún estoy en pijamas –se miró las fachas que traía.

-A mi me parece que te vez genial en pijamas –lo tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo mas cerca.

-Sev no empieces que estoy cansado, porque anoche no dormí bien –le dijo sinceramente

-No dormiste bien no? Me pregunto porque será –se hizo el desentendido

-Sabes que es por que estaba impaciente por estar contigo y que mis sueños contigo tampoco ayudaron –se sonrojó ante la confesión.

-Eres tan condenadamente hermoso cuando te sonrojas –le besó tiernamente

-Me cambiare de todas maneras, no puedo estar andando todo el día en pijama –apartándose del abrazo. Por lo menos por hoy estaba a salvo.

-Entonces ve, hay algo de ropa para ti en la habitación –le guió a la puerta que Harry había supuesto era la recamara. –Mientras iré encendiendo la chimenea para entrar en calor.

El oji verde rogaba porque esa no haya sido una insinuación a ciertas actividades, que él no estaba apto para realizar. Claro que tenia todos los deseos de hacerlo, pero no podía. Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea que dentro de él llevaba el fruto de su amor. Una pequeña vida que al nacer colmaría sus vidas de alegría, bendiciones y más amor.

Ya no era tan malo pensar en que quizá seria padre. Tenía todo lo que podía pedir en la vida, el amor de Severus, sus mejores amigos, y ahora quien sabe estaba en camino su primogénito. Un bebe, era difícil imaginar que aspecto tendría, que color de ojos sacaría, el color de cabello, si seria Gryffindor como él o una serpiente como su padre. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios cuando imaginaba que eso podía pasar, en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Continuará…**

Con esto creo haber dejado en claro la duda sobre el embarazo de Harry, aún no hay nada dicho.

**--Kari Black--**


End file.
